My Disney Adventure
by Starswim
Summary: Two sisters were home alone, until the older sister read a spell that sent them to the World of Disney. Now it's up to her to find her little sister and return home with the help of her new Disney friends. Will she find her sister and return home, or will she be in trouble with the Disney villains?
1. Is This a Dream?

_**My Disney Adventure**_

_By Starswim_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs Disney; except my characters Kelsey and Kailey.

Rated: PG

Plot: Two sisters were home alone, until the older sister read a spell that sent them to the World of Disney. They've separated and now Kelsey has to find her with the help of her new Disney friends. Will they return home to their world safely or get into trouble with the villains, they'll meet?

Chapter 1: Is this a Dream?

"I win... again," Kelsey said with a tired voice. She came in first place in a Mario Kart Wii game.

Kelsey was too tired and didn't get enough sleep. Her younger sister, Kailey, woke her up early to babysit, while their parents were away. Their older sister, Katelyn, would've watched Kailey, but she had mock trial for school.

Kelsey was an average sixteen-year-old, who had shoulder-length, straight, dark brown hair and eyes; slight tan skin; and wore a T-shirt that was from her swim team. Her favorite hobbies were watching Disney classics, daydreaming, write stories, swimming, softball, and play video games. Kelsey's number one dream was to have a little adventure in her life, but sometimes she's really shy. Out of all her talkative, family members, Kelsey was the only quiet one.

"C'mon Kelsey, one more round, please!" Kailey, who came in fourth place, pouted.

Kailey was competitive as her sister. She's on a travel softball team, with their dad as the coach. Kailey had super long, dark-blonde, curly hair; hazel eyes; and wore a softball T-shirt. She's 10 years old and a fifth grader. Kailey's favorite subjects were Math and Art. Her favorite hobbies were drawing, painting, and mostly softball. Kailey was a total opposite of Kelsey. She's a risk taker and a loud mouth sometimes. Unlike Kelsey, she's not a fan of Disney classics just Disney channel.

"No, Kailey, we had a deal," Kelsey argued, "If you win, you pick a game of your choice. But if I win, we watch a movie of _my_ choice."

"I know, but I don't like your taste in movies."

"Oh," Kelsey shrugged, "Well that is TOO BAD!"

Kailey narrowed her eyes at Kelsey angrily.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "If you don't like it, then you shouldn't accepted my deal."

"Why can't you take it easy on me? I'm ten for crying out loud!"

"After ten rounds of games, we played, I was taking it easy on you. So quit your whining! You can't get anything you want, if you keep crying about it!"

"I'm so going to call Dad! He'll tell you to play another game with me!" Kailey got out the home phone and began dialing Dad's number.

"Kailey, he's working! Don't bother him."

Kailey already dialed Dad's number and placed the phone on her ear. Kelsey was getting irritated by Kailey threatening her like that, if things don't go her way.

They don't usually get along very well. After all, they're siblings. They have nothing in common. Kelsey went right, while Kailey went left. Kailey's a daddy's girl, but Kelsey's a mamma's girl. Kailey's a pitcher in softball, but Kelsey's a catcher. Kailey's the loud mouth, but Kelsey's the quiet type. Kailey hated Disney classics, but Kelsey loved the classics. So far, they don't agree on anything.

Kelsey physically snatched the phone from her.

"HEY!" Kailey cried as Kelsey hung up the phone.

"Look, I'll make another deal. If we watch a movie of my choice, then we'll play a board game of your choice. Deal?" Kelsey reached her hand out for a handshake.

Kailey stared at Kelsey's hand for a moment. Then, took Kelsey's hand and shook it. "Fine, what do you want to see?"

"Pick a random movie from the top shelf." Kelsey pointed at the bookshelf filled with books, DVDs, and VHSs.

"Oh no! Not Disney movies. Anything, but that! Why can't we just watch_ Shake it up_ on Disney channel?"

"Because you didn't win the bet, that's why."

Kailey groaned, "Fine. But you better get me a drink, while I get your stupid movie ready."

Kelsey groaned and walked into the kitchen to fix them some drinks. Kailey grabbed the movie _Alice in Wonderland, _opened the case, and took the tape out.

Once Kailey took the tape out of the case, a piece of paper fell and landed on the floor. Kailey turned around and noticed the paper lying on the carpet. She picked it up and looked at it. The paper had weird writing on it. Kailey didn't have a clue what it was. "Hey Kelsey!" Kailey cried to get her sister's attention but was getting ignored. "KELSEY!" She still didn't hear an answer. "KELLLSSSSEEEEEYYYYY!"

Kelsey arrived but covered her ears blocking Kailey's scream. "Alright, Kailey! Alright! What is it? I heard you the first time."

"Then, why didn't you answer me when I called you?"

Kelsey let out a hopeless sigh, "What do you want?"

"What's this?" Kailey handed her the paper. Kelsey looked at it and furrowed her brows in confusion, "I don't know." Kelsey began reading it out loud, "_LATROPDLROWYENSIDNEPO_." She didn't have an idea what it meant at all.

"What does that mean?" Kailey asked.

"Beats me." Kelsey crumbled it and threw it in the trash can.

"Aren't you curious to know what it is? I found it in the movie case."

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Kailey, it's probably a puzzle or something."

"If it is a puzzle, aren't you going to solve it?"

"If I wanted to, it wouldn't be in the trash can right now. Would it?"

"That was uncalled for!" Kailey snapped.

Kelsey glared at Kailey in confusion, "What's uncalled for?"

"I don't need the sarcasm! I was just asking!"

"I'm sorry." Kelsey went back inside the kitchen. Meanwhile, Kailey pushed the power button on the remote. The movie was starting the music intro.

_Alice in Wonderland... __How did you get to Wonderland? __ Over the hill or underland Or just behind a tree-_

Suddenly, the power went out, and everything was dark.

"OH, COME ON!" Kelsey cried angrily.

"Kelsey, it's pitch black here!" Kailey cried.

"Hold on, let me find a flashlight!" Kelsey was waving her arms around to feel what was around her. All she felt was the kitchen counter, so she began walking out the room.

"I'm going to find the flashlight!"

"KAILEY, NO!" Kelsey disagreed, "Stay where you are. Okay?"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Kailey, PLEASE!"

Suddenly the house was shaking, and Kelsey fell down to the ground. She didn't where she was at, because it was so dark.

"KELSEY, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Kailey cried in fear.

"Kailey, it's an earthquake, get under a table or your bed!"

"I don't where a table is, because I CAN'T SEE!" Suddenly, the TV screen was forming a spiral of rainbow colors. Kelsey looked at it in shock, "What the?!" Kelsey closed her eyes thinking that it was a hallucination or something. She then heard crying and screaming from her little sister.

Kelsey opened her eyes, and saw Kailey holding on to the couch. It turned out that Kailey was in the same room all this time, and never went upstairs to get a board game from her room. The TV screen was sucking like a vacuüm cleaner. Strangely, the furniture stayed in place, but Kailey was holding on for dear life. "KELSEY, HELP ME!"

"KAILEY!" Kelsey screamed for her sister, "HOLD ON! I'M COMING!"

"KELSEY, HELP ME PLEASE! I can't hold ONNNNN!" Kailey lost her grip on the couch and flew inside the TV, "HEEEEELLLLP!

"NOOO!" Kelsey ran towards the TV. without thinking, she attempted to pull Kailey back out. Unfortunately, Kelsey was pulled into the TV as well. Once Kelsey was inside, the spirals in the TV disappeared, the room stopped shaking, and the power went back on.

**~MDA~**

Kelsey was falling down screaming, spinning, and too dizzy to know what's going on. As she was falling, she noticed books and furniture around her. The books hit her head, giving her a splitting headache. "OW!" she cried while holding her head.

Kelsey looked up, and saw a piano falling above her. "AAAHHHH!" She covered her face, praying that it won't land on top of her. Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain on her back, and landed on the ground. "OW!"

Kelsey slowly sat up and groaned in pain, "Ah! What the heck happened?" She looked in front of her and noticed a lighted-candle chandelier hanging upside down. Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion, "What is this?"

She looked up and saw that her hair was hanging upright. There's only one explanation for it, Kelsey was sitting on the ceiling. She fell right down to the black and white tile floor and groaned in pain. "Ow! My head! Where the heck am I?!"

She opened her eyes and stood up slowly, but fell down because of the dizziness in her head. Kelsey was holding on to her head, while looking around the room. It was blurry at first, so Kelsey blinked a few times, until her vision was somewhat crystal clear. The place was dark, but the candle-light chandelier brought some light into the room. She looked ahead, and saw a long hallway in front of her. "Oh please, tell me this isn't real?! Oh! Dear Lord, please tell me this is a dream!"

Kelsey realized that she was all alone, and Kailey wasn't with her, "Oh my gosh! Kailey?! Kailey?! Where are you?! This isn't funny, Kailey! Come on!" Kelsey followed a trail through the long hallway while running. After five minutes, she came across a light green door. She opened it, but behind it was another door that was blue and smaller than the first door.

"What?!" Kelsey opened the blue door, and behind it was smaller, wooden door. Kelsey opened a couple of doors and saw that each door behind it was getting smaller and smaller. She finally opened the smallest door, and saw a dark room inside. "Kailey?! Are you in here?!" Kelsey crawled through the tiny door and went half-way through.

Her hips were refusing to go through the tiny door. "Ah!" Kelsey tried to pulled herself out, but knew she was stuck. "I guess I should cut down the cokes." Kelsey turned her body sideways and managed to go through the door. She stood up and looked around the dimmed room.

"Kailey! Kailey! Where are you?! Are you here?" Kelsey looked ahead and saw a small, dark red curtain. She walked towards it and opened the curtain, revealing a small, wooden door. Kelsey turned the knob.

"OHHHH!" Kelsey gasped and jumped back when she heard a loud groan in pain. Kelsey looked at the door and saw that it came to life. Her eyes grew and mouth dropped in shock.

"Ah, not this again!" The Doorknob cried, "I had one girl turned my knob once, and when I thought it won't happen again, you came along! OW!"

Kelsey was speechless, but knew exactly who the Doorknob was. "Wait a minute! I know you!" She cried in realization, "You are that talking door from Alice in Wonderland! Right?!"

"Yes, my dear. But I didn't hear an apology from you yet."

"For what?"

"For turning my knob!" The Doorknob snapped.

"Oh that... I-I-I'm sorry really!"

The Doorknob turned his knob back around, "Quite alright. But out of all characters, who came here, you gave me quite a turn."

"You see I'm looking for-"

The Doorknob started laughing, "HA! That's a good one! Doorknob! Turn! Ha! Ha!"

"Excuse me, but..."

"Well, one good turn deserves another. What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see I'm looking for someone..."

"Now don't tell me you're looking for the white rabbit too?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No. I'm not looking for a rabbit. I'm looking for a girl."

"A girl? Oh! You mean that polite, young lady."

"Polite? I think you're mistaken. Young sure, but never polite."

"Well, all I know is that girl has blonde hair and was wearing a blue dress with a white apron."

"Okay, now I know you're talking about Alice. I'm looking for my sister, Kailey. She's four feet and three inches tall; brownish-blonde hair; hazel eyes; and she's wearing a softball T-shirt that says 'KAOS' on the front."

The Doorknob paused to think, "Hm... Four feet... blonde hair... Kaos... Hm... Sorry. I haven't seen her."

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Great. Now how am I going to find her?! I wish someone can tell me what's going on and where I can find my sister!"

Suddenly, a bright appeared slowly appeared brighten up the room, while blinding Kelsey and the Doorknob."

"Hey!" Kelsey cried while covering her eyes, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"I have no idea! AH!" The Doorknob didn't have hands to cover his eyes, but he did close them tightly.

The bright light formed a silhouette, then formed an image of a woman. She had fair skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair with a blue hairband. She was wearing a blue glittery dress with transparent sleeves that showed her bare arms and was holding a magic wand. The woman also had large wings on her back meaning that she wasn't just a woman, but a fairy.

Once the brightness was gone, Kelsey opened her eyes to see the fairy. Kelsey knew all too well, who the fairy was, "Blue fairy?"

Blue Fairy smiled, "Hello, Miss Kelsey, it's very nice to meet you."

Kelsey was speechless and was about to faint. "Is this a dream?" she asked while whispering.

Blue Fairy giggled, "No, Miss Kelsey. This is real."

The Doorknob looked at the Blue Fairy funny, "Hello, again, my lady."

The Blue Fairy smiled at the Doorknob, "How do you do, Sir Doorknob?"

"Fine, my lady, but this girl gave me a turn."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Kelsey cried, while turning to face the Blue Fairy, "I got two questions for you. One: How did you know my name? Second: if this isn't a dream, then where am I?"

The Blue Fairy smiled and giggled, "Calm yourself, Miss Kelsey, you have nothing to fear. I'm here to help you prepare for your quest."

"A quest? I'm already on a quest! My quest is to find my sister!"

"Calm yourself, Miss Kelsey."

Kelsey paused then let out a sigh, trying to calm herself, "I'm sorry. You see, I'm still in shock here. I don't know where am I, and why I'm here! Also I don't know where my sister is!"

"That's another reason I'm here. I've come here to grant you wish."

Kelsey looked at the Blue Fairy in confusion, "My wish?"

"Your wish to know what's going on. I'm here to tell answer all your questions."

"Okay..." Kelsey slowly sat down on the floor and looked at the Blue Fairy in shock, "Okay... Go ahead and tell me."

"Very well. You, Miss Kelsey, are in a magical place, we call Disneyworld."

"Disneyworld? As in the Disneyworld in Florida?"

The Blue Fairy chuckled, while shaking her head, "No. Disneyworld is a secret, magical place, where dreams come true. Nobody from your world has ever come to this place... until now."

_Now I know I'm dreaming, _Kelsey thought to herself. "Okay, do you know how my sister and I got here?"

"Did you read a spell?"

Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion, "Spell?"

The Blue Fairy nodded, "Yes, a spell. _Latrop Dlrowyensid Nepo?"_

Kelsey thought about it for a moment, "Oh! You mean the piece of paper with the weird writing?"

"It's not weird writing. The words were backwards really mean _Open Disneyworld Portal."_

Kelsey gasped, "Really?! I thought this place was just Wonderland."

"We are in Wonderland, Miss Kelsey, but you are in the Disney Universe."

"Well, how do I go back to my universe, and where can I find Kailey? Do you know where she is?"

"She went through the door," Blue Fairy answered while pointed at the Doorknob with her wand.

Kelsey glared at the Doorknob, "Hey, I thought you said that you've never seen her!"

"I didn't!" Doorknob cried, "I was sleeping all this time. The only person I saw was the blonde, polite, young lady."

"Her name is Alice!"

Doorknob shrugged, "Yes. Yes, but I've never seen your sister, the one you're describing."

"But how did she go through your door, if you were sleeping?"

"She must've shrink herself, and went through my lock. Alice went through my door that way."

Kelsey snapped her fingers, "That's right! The 'Drink me' potion! Is it here? Do you still have it?"

The Blue Fairy raised her wand, "Just a moment." Kelsey and the Doorknob turned their attention to the Blue Fairy. She continued, "Miss Kelsey, you can't go to Disneyworld yet."

"WHAT?! Why not?!" Kelsey demanded.

"You're not animated."

Kelsey raised a brow, "Animated? You mean I have to be a cartoon?"

The Blue Fairy smiled, "Yes. Now would you kneel for me, Miss Kelsey?"

"Um... Okay..." Kelsey kneeled down on knee, while looking at the Blue Fairy nervously.

"Miss Kelsey, you are hereby transformed into animation." Blue Fairy touched Kelsey's head with her wand. Then, magic sprinkled on Kelsey, whose body was glowing a blue light. "You will become a character of Disney, until your quest is done." Kelsey's light disappeared, revealing her transformation. "Arise, Miss Kelsey," The Blue Fairy ordered.

Kelsey stood up and looked at her tan hands that had a different look. "H-How do I look?" she asked nervously

The Blue Fairy waved her wand, that made a mirror appeared behind Kelsey. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

Kelsey furrowed her brows, "How?"

"Oh! For heaven's sake!" Doorknob cried. "Just turn around and see for yourself."

Kelsey immediately turned to see her reflection and gasped in shock. Her hair, skin, and outfit still had the same colors, but had different image. Kelsey pressed her hand against the mirror. "I'm a cartoon..." she whispered, "I'm a cartoon..." Kelsey's mouth formed a smile and cried happily, "I'm a cartoon!" The Blue Fairy chuckled happily. Kelsey turned around and gave the Blue Fairy a hug, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kelsey always wanted to know what she looked like animated. Now she knew and was happy about the way she looked.

The Blue Fairy smiled, "You're welcome. Now there's one thing missing."

Kelsey glared at The Blue Fairy in confusion, "What's that?"

"What you need is your very own guide."

"A guide? So you're coming with me?"

The Blue Fairy shook her head, "No. Once you set foot on Disneyworld, you will face plenty of dangers. You need someone, who knows everything about Disneyworld and will lead you to the right path."

"And who will that be?"

The Blue Fairy whistled, but nobody showed up.

"Well? Where's my guide?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm up here!" A voice cried. Kelsey, The Blue Fairy, and Doorknob looked up to see something small floating above them. It slowly floated down towards them.

"Hold your hand out, Miss Kelsey," The Blue Fairy ordered sweetly. Kelsey did what the Blue fairy told her to do and held her hands out. The thing floated down to Kelsey's hands, revealing who Kelsey's guide was.

Kelsey's guide was a bug, who's dressed up and holding an umbrella. It cleared its throat and made its introduction, "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." Jiminy said as he took his hat off and bowed down.

"Hello again, Sir Jiminy Cricket," The Blue Fairy said with a smile.

Jiminy turned and saw the Blue Fairy standing behind him, "My lady!" He bowed down to her and said, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"It's a pleasure indeed. Now I have a task for you."

Jiminy nodded, "I'll do anything! You name it."

"Behind you is your new client."

"New client?" Jiminy turned around and saw Kelsey still holding him. "Oh my! Where are my manners?"

"Whoa!" Kelsey cried in shock, "You're _the _Jiminy Cricket from _Pinocchio!_ I thought you were Pinocchio's conscience."

"I was, but Pinocchio became a real boy. I'm now the royal advisor to the king of Disneyworld."

"There's a king here?" Kelsey asked.

"Of course. Now who might you be, young lady?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kelsey. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kelsey held her finger our for a finger shake.

"Well," Jiminy grabbed her finger and shook it. "Kelsey, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Jiminy turned to the Blue Fairy, "So she's my new client?"

"Yes." The Blue Fairy answered, "She's from the real world and needs your help."

Jiminy's eyes grew wide in shock. "SHE'S FROM WHERE?!" he asked with a surprise look on his face.

"From the real world."

"B-but! But that's impossible! Nobody from the real world has ever come to Disneyworld EVER!" Jiminy turned to Kelsey in shock, "How did you get here?!"

Kelsey was about to answer, but the Blue Fairy spoke up for her, "Jiminy, Miss Kelsey needs your help. She has to go in Disneyworld to find her sister and the way back to her home."

"I see... Well..." Jiminy looked at Kelsey then smiled at her, "I'll try to do the best I can."

"Wonderful," the Blue Fairy faced Kelsey with a small smile, "Good bye, Miss Kelsey, and remember to always let your conscience be your guide." The Blue Fairy faded into a bright light and disappeared.

"Good bye, my lady," Jiminy waved good-bye to the Blue Fairy.

Kelsey waved as well, "Good bye... Man, that fairy knows how to make an entrance." In Kelsey's opinion, the Blue Fairy looked like Glinda from _The Wizard of Oz, _because of the glittery dress and the magic wand.

"She sure does," Jiminy agreed. He turned to Kelsey, "Now why don't you have a seat, Kelsey."

"Have a seat?!" Kelsey exclaimed with confusion, "My sister is out there! We have to go now!"

Jiminy frowned, "Now you listen here, Kelsey, and you listen good. I'm your guide/conscience now, and I'm here to help. I can't help you, if you won't let me! Now, please have a seat."

"What seat?" Kelsey asked. Jiminy pointed behind Kelsey with his umbrella. Kelsey turned to see a glass table and a crystal chair behind her. _That wasn't there before, _She thought to herself _. _Kelsey sat down on the crystal chair and laid Jiminy on the table.

Jiminy began pacing back and forth, like a military guy, "Now, Kelsey, it is very important that we have a heart-to-heart talk."

"Why can't we have the heart-to-heart talk outside?"

"Because this is important."

Kelsey paused for a moment then let out a sigh, "Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well... Now you see Disneyworld is not like your world."

"I know," Kelsey agreed, "Y'all have magic, princesses, and some good-looking princes."

"Yes, but here's something you should know. During your journey to find your sister, you will face many obstacles."

"Obstacles?"

Jiminy nodded, "Yes, obstacles. You'll probably face good people and unfortunately the bad."

"Are you talking about the villains?"

"Oh, don't get me started about them!" Doorknob cried dramatically. "They are nothing but trouble."

Jiminy nodded, "Yes, the Doorknob is right. They are trouble. You must never say a word to them about where you came from. If you do, then they'll want to use you for their advantages."

"Like using me for their plans to conquer their enemies and take over their lands?" Kelsey asked.

"Precisely. Your knowledge of Disney is the key to their plan working. We don't that to happen, do we? Now if we meet one, you must never say anything about you from the real world. Understand?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Good! Now if you get stuck and need help from me, all you have to do is give a little whistle." Jiminy gave a small whistle.

Kelsey chuckled nervously, "Um... about that..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I can't whistle," Kelsey admitted while whispering.

"You can't whistle?!" Jiminy cried.

Kelsey groaned, "No, I don't how to whistle."

"Really?" Doorknob asked, "Now, who doesn't know how to whistle?"

Kelsey glared at the Doorknob angrily, "Maybe your world knows, but some people from mine don't."

"Well, I guess I have to teach you," Jiminy said. Then, everyone heard music echoing through the walls.

Kelsey looked around to see where it was coming from, "What's up with the music?"

"In my world, you'll hear plenty of music."

"Seriously?"

Jiminy nodded, "Now on with the lesson..."

"_When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong,_ _ give a little whistle!"_

Jiminy whistled perfectly.

_"Give a little whistle!"_

Jiminy whistled again.

"Like this?" Kelsey asked as she tried to whistle. Unfortunately, she just blew air than whistled.

Jiminy shook his head, "No. No, try again." He continued singing, _ "When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong._ _ Give a little whistle!"_

Jiminy whistled.

_"Give a little whistle!"_

Jiminy whistled again.

_"Not just a little squeak!_ _Pucker up and blow!_ _ And if your whistle's weak, yell-"_

_"Jiminy Cricket!" _Kelsey interrupted his singing, trying to whistle again, but it was useless.

"Like this, Kelsey," The Doorknob whistled perfectly.

_ "Take the straight and narrow path_ _ and if you start to slide, _ _ give a little whistle!" _Jiminy sang then whistled. "_Give a little whistle!_ _ And always let your conscience be your guide..." _Jiminy ended the song by whistling one more time and taking a bow.

"Bravo, Jiminy," Doorknob complemented him, "Talented as always."

"Thank you," Jiminy said.

"Come on, guys," Kelsey said, "Nobody likes a show off."

"Alright, Kelsey, try that whistle again."

Kelsey puckered her lips. Then, she blew air out, but there was no whistle. "Face it!" Kelsey cried, "I can't whistle."

"Don't worry," Jiminy patted her hand for comfort, "We'll work on. You'll get that whistle down in no time."

"Okay, can we go to Disneyworld now and find my sister? Please?!"

"Alright! Alright! My, you are an impatient person, I've met."

"I'm sorry, but we have to go!" Kelsey turned to the Doorknob. "Open up!" She ordered.

"Sorry, my dear, no can do." Doorknob refused.

"What?! Why not?!" Kelsey whined, "I want to go out there!"

"Two reasons. One: you're much to big. Simply, impassible."

"You mean impossible?"

"No, impassible. Nothing is impossible. Two: I'm locked."

"Okay," Kelsey stepped away from Doorknob and looked under the table.

"What are you doing, Kelsey?" Jiminy asked.

"I'm trying to find that key!" Kelsey answered as she lifted up the crystal chair. "AHA!" Kelsey cried in triumph as she found the key under the chair. Kelsey walked to the Doorknob and used the key to unlock the door. She didn't open it yet, because she had to shrink herself first. Kelsey walked back to the table and saw a bottle appeared on the table. Kelsey looked at it with confusion, "Did that bottle just appeared?"

Jiminy nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, good, then I'm not crazy or hallucinating," Kelsey picked up the bottle and looked at a note, that was attached to the bottle, "Drink me." Kelsey opened up the bottle and sniffed inside. Kelsey took a deep breath and took a long sip.

"Not all of it," Jiminy warned her.

Kelsey immediately put the bottle back on the table.

"What's it taste like?" Jiminy asked.

"Alright." Kelsey answered while licking the liquid off her upper lip, "It tastes like roast beef." Kelsey started shrinking without noticing. "Or maybe it was ribs." Kelsey licked her lips some more, "Mm-hm, definitely ribs."

"Uh, Kelsey?" Jiminy tried to get her attention.

"Oh! And definitely with BBQ sauce on it. Mm!" Kelsey smiled as she continued shrinking.

"Kelsey-"

"Do you want to know what the best part is? I can taste my favorite drink! COKE! It's like drinking dinner!"

"KELSEY!" Jiminy cried for her attention.

"WHAT?!" Kelsey looked up and saw that the table was taller than her. She realized that the bottle worked, "Oh..."

Jiminy jumped off the table, opened his umbrella and floated safely on the ground. "Well, we better get going."

Kelsey nodded, "Right!" They both were running to the Doorknob and opened the door. "Wait!" Kelsey cried.

"What is it?" Jiminy asked.

Kelsey faced the Doorknob, who still had the key in his mouth. Kelsey grabbed the key and grunted as she pulled it out of his lock. Once she pulled the key out, Kelsey asked the Doorknob, "Hey, do you know where the boxes of cookies are?"

"Cookies?" The Doorknob looked at her with confusion, "What cookies?"

"The ones that'll make me bigger."

"Oh, you mean the 'Eat Me' cakes? They're over there."

"Over where?" Kelsey looked over and saw a tiny box appeared out of nowhere. Kelsey blinked in shock, "Okay, I need to get use to this kind of magic." Kelsey opened the box and grabbed heart-shaped cake that said 'Try me'. "Thanks, Doorknob," Kelsey thanked him.

"Don't mention, my dear," Doorknob said with a small, "And good luck!"

"Alright, now follow me!" Jiminy said as he was leading the way towards the door.

Kelsey stared ahead, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Here I go..." Kelsey slowly took a few steps and entered the World of Disney.

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is the rewrite of MDA. It still have the same initials, but I changed it from Disneyland to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far, and please review.**


	2. Guess who?

Chapter 2: Guess who?

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kelsey licked the 'Eat Me' cake, and grew back to her normal size. Jiminy was riding on Kelsey's shoulder, while she walking the Wonderland path. The path was taking them to the Wonderland forest. They don't know where to go, so they just followed the path.

Kelsey couldn't stop thinking about what happened, everything was going through her mind about Kailey, her quest, and more Disney. At the same time, Kelsey looked at Wonderland with amazement, "I never thought that I'll be in a place like this."

"Well, you and your sister are," Jiminy said. "Don't worry, Kelsey, we'll find Kailey."

"You don't know Kailey, like I do," Kelsey disagreed, "She's a... hard-headed person. I'm afraid that she'll run into trouble!"

Jiminy looked down, and realized that they're no longer following the path they're taking. "Uh... Kelsey?"

"Yeah?"

"The path... we're not following it."

"WHAT?!" Kelsey looked down, and saw that they're walking on grass. She looked back and saw more grass, but no path "Oh, great!"

"Well, how about we look around the forest? Maybe Kailey is here."

"No," Kelsey shook her head, "Kailey wouldn't be in a forest."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's not supposed to go off in the woods by herself. In fact, we're not allowed to go to the woods at all! Dad says it's not safe."

"Well then, do you know remember the way back?" Jiminy asked.

Kelsey let out a sigh, "No." Kelsey saw a large log in front of her. So she sat on it, wanted to rest her feet for a minute. "I wish this place has signs or something that can help us."

"Me too. Remind me to tell the king about putting up signs in the forests."

"Jiminy, I'm a terrible reminder. I always forget things."

Suddenly, they heard a twig broke. So they turned around to find out who's out there, but saw nobody.

"H-Hello?" Jiminy asked nervously, "Who's there?"

After a long pause, they didn't hear a sound. "I don't think nobody is here." Kelsey suggested, "I think walking in the forest too long are making us paranoid." Kelsey looked behind her to double-check. "See... There's nothing there."

"Hello!" Kelsey whirled around and screamed, along with Jiminy. They both were facing twin boys wearing a ridicules outfit and flag caps on their heads. The boys were standing there, not moving or saying a word.

After breathing rapidly trying to calm down, Kelsey realized who the boys were. She smiled, "Hey, I know you two. You're Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!"

"Hey, how did you know our names?" Boy #1 asked then bumped against his brother, who let out a low-toned sound.

"Why, we never even met," Boy #2 agreed then bumped against his brother, who let out a squeaky sound.

The twins hopped around, bumping each other, and letting out noises. Then, they were standing together. "That's creepy," they said together.

"Well... I know y'all's name is because I know that's all," Kelsey replied.

"Well, gentlemen," Jiminy began, "If you don't mind, we need to be on our way."

"Yes," Kelsey agreed, as she stood up from the log. "We really have to go so..." Kelsey was about to leave, but the twins blocked her way.

"You're beginning backwards!" Boy #1 said as he bumped against his brother again

"Aye," Boy #2 agreed, "The first thing in a visit is to say..."

The boys were shaking hands, "_How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands."_ The boys sang. Then, they grabbed Kelsey's arms and doing the ring-around-the-rosy with her._ "How do you do and shake hands, and state your name and business." _

"Whoa!" Kelsey cried in shock, as the twins pulled her down roughly. Her long hair was now blocking her face.

"That's manners!" the twins said together.

"Pardon us," Jiminy said to the twins politely, "We didn't mean to be rude."

"Right," Kelsey agreed, as she was pulling her hair back away from her face, "My name is Kelsey, and I'm looking for someone. So..." Kelsey stood up and was about to leave, but the twins were blocking her way again.

Boy #1 raised his hand in front of Kelsey, "You can't go yet!"

Boy #2 nodded agreeing with his brother, "No, the visit has just started!

"I'm sorry, gentlemen," Jiminy apologized, "But we really-"

"Do you like to play hide-and-seek?" Boy #2 asked.

"Or Button-Button, who's got the button?" Boy #1 added.

Kelsey was trying to stay calm and not being rude, "No thanks." Kelsey stepped to the left, but the twins stepped in front of her.

"If you stay long enough we might have a battle!" Boy #1 said, as he and his brother were hitting each other and making noises.

"As much as I want to watch you two beat up each other, I can't. We have to go." Kelsey stepped to the right, but the twins did the same thing.

"Why?" The twins asked.

"Because we have to leave the forest," Jiminy explained.

"Why?"

"Because we're looking for someone," Kelsey explained, "If we could find our way out." Kelsey finally passed the twins, "Now if you excuse us, but we have to go."

"Hmm…" The twins looked at each other secretly smirking.

"You know… we could help you out," Boy #1 suggested.

Kelsey stopped her tracks and faced the twins, "What did you say? You can help?"

The twins secretly smirked and began walking away. "Oh, you two won't need us," Boy #2 said.

"But we do!" Jiminy cried in desperation.

"Oh no," Boy #1 shook his head, "You two are in much too much of a hurry."

"What _exactly_ can you two do to help us?" Jiminy asked, while Kelsey looked at them suspiciously.

"Well…" The twins faced Jiminy and Kelsey, "What _exactly _do want us to help you with?"

"Excuse us for a minute." Kelsey took a few steps away from the twins and faced Jiminy.

"What's on your mind, Kelsey?" Jiminy asked.

"I know what they're doing. I watched the movie before. They're playing innocent and saying stuff for us to stay here longer. They did the same thing to Alice."

"They maybe, Kelsey, but they could help."

"What?" Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion, "Are you crazy? They're just kids, who do nothing but play games."

"Why not? It's worth a try."

"How would we know they can help?"

"We could ask. What do we got to lose?"

The twins appeared behind them and tapped Kelsey on the shoulder for her attention. Kelsey whirled and faced them. "Excuse us, but it's impolite to keep secrets from people," Boy #1 said.

Boy #2 nodded, "Aye, very impolite indeed."

"I have two questions for you two," Kelsey said to them, "One: Have you seen a dark-blonde girl today? Two: Do you know where the exit to the forest is?"

"Hmm..." the twins paused then smiled at them, "We might know."

Kelsey raised a brow in suspicion, "Might?"

"We'll answer your questions," Boy #1 smirked, "If... you play a game with us."

"A game?" Jiminy asked.

Kelsey groaned and face palmed, "I knew this would happen..." The twins reminded Kelsey of Kailey. She always tricked Kelsey into playing games with her. If Kelsey wanted something from Kailey, she had to play a game with in order to get it. It was risky though. If they do play a game, they might get tricked. The twins might said those things so Kelsey and Jiminy would stay longer. It might be worth a risk. Kelsey let out a sigh of defeat, "Okay, what's the game?"

"It's a guessing game," Boy #1 explained.

"Aye," Boy #2 agreed, "If you guess it right, then you'll win the game."

"What do I have to do?" Kelsey asked.

"You know our names, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. The question is which one is which?"

Kelsey and Jiminy raised a brow in confusion, "Huh?"

"Guess who we are," Boy #1 explained. "Am I Tweedle Dum or Tweedle Dee?" The twins swapped places, hips their hips against each other, and let out a noise from their lips.

"Or am I Tweedle Dee or Tweedle Dum?" Boy #2 asked as they've swapped again.

Kelsey groaned, "It's making my head hurt."

"That doesn't seem fair!" Jiminy cried, "You two are so much alike."

"You may only ask one question," Boy #1 said as he was holding up one finger.

"Aye, so make it count!" Boy #2 added.

Kelsey looked at the twins hoping she'll noticed the difference. She leaned forward examining their uniform, hoping that their names were sewed on it. Unfortunately, their names weren't on it, "What?!" Kelsey cried in shock, "I don't get it! Why aren't your names on your uniforms like last time?"

"Kelsey!" Jiminy cried in shock. "No!"

"Well," Boy #2 was about to answered, "You see-"

"Wait! Wait!" Jiminy waved his arms for their attention, "That wasn't the question! That wasn't the question!" Jiminy glared at Kelsey and asked, "Right?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, it was rhetorical question."

"Fine!" Boy #1 bumped against his brother, who let out a noise. Boy #2 bumped against his brother back, who let out a squeak. Jiminy's eyes grew wide having an idea in mind.

"What do you think, Jiminy?" Kelsey asked for his opinion.

"Kelsey, I got a question for them!" Jiminy said.

"Well, what is it?"

Jiminy leaned forward to Kelsey's ear and whispered his question.

Kelsey glared at him in shocked, "You can't be serious?"

"Now, now, Kelsey, trust me on this. I know what I'm doing!"

Kelsey knew that she had to trust a cricket. After all, he's wiser and smarter than she was. Kelsey let out a sigh, "Go ahead, but if we lost, it's your fault."

"Thank you, Kelsey." Jiminy faced the twins and cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, would you two mind if you poke each other?"

The twins shrugged, knowing that they'll win the guessing game anyway. "Okay!" The brothers were hitting each other, forming a fight on their own, and making noises.

"How is that question relevant?" Kelsey asked, "You got them to beat up each other. So what?!"

"Be patient, Kelsey," Jiminy said reassuringly, "All will be explained." Jiminy faced the fighting twins sternly. "BOYS!" he screamed for their attention.

The twins stopped fighting and faced Jiminy. "Yes?" they both asked.

Jiminy pointed at Boy #1, "You're Tweedle Dee!" Jiminy faced Boy #2 and pointed at him, "And you're Tweedle Dum!"

"WHAT?!" The twins cried in shock. "Aw man!" They've both crossed their arms and huffed angrily.

"How did you know, Jiminy?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, Kelsey, they've may look, dress, and sound alike. But if you poke them, they'll make different noises. Tweedle Dee makes a squeaky noise, and Tweedle Dum makes a honking noise. See?" Jiminy hopped off Kelsey's shoulder and landed on the ground safely with his umbrella. He poked the twin's stomach, who let out different noises, proving that Jiminy's theory was correct.

"Oh!" Kelsey smiled at Jiminy realizing the same theory, "Good thinking, Jiminy. I'm so glad to have you here."

"Me too," Jiminy agreed, "I told you that'll you need me."

"That's too bad!" Tweedle Dum said sadly. "I could've sworn we might win the game."

"Aye," Tweedle Dee agreed, "I was hoping we'll won the game too."

"Alright, boys," Kelsey said businesslike, "We won the game fair and square. Now you have to help us."

The twins groaned sadly. "Aw, can't we play just one more game?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"And afterwards, we'll give you a recitation," Tweedle Dum added.

"NO!" Kelsey snapped. The twins now reminded Kelsey of Kailey. She always wanted to play games and have a rematch, if she lost. "That wasn't the deal. We won the game! NOW answer our questions."

"Which questions?" Tweedle Dee asked, swapping his brother's place.

"Aye, what questions?" Tweddle Dum asked.

"I have two questions," Kelsey lifted one finger, "One: Have you seen a girl today?"

The twins nodded, "We did!"

"Really?" Kelsey then frowned, "Please tell me you're not talking about a blonde girl name Alice."

The twins nodded, "Yes!"

Kelsey groaned and rubbed her temples in irritation, "Great. There goes my luck..."

"But!" The twins cried together.

"But? But what?" Jiminy asked curiously.

"We also saw another girl," Tweedle Dee said as he bumped against his brother again, who let out a honking noise.

"Aye," Tweedle Dum nodded agreeing, "She and Alice visit us today, but didn't stay long."

"Wait!" Kelsey cried, "What is the other girl's name?"

"Hmm..." The twins took off their caps, scratching their half-bald heads. "No idea."

"What does she look like?" Jiminy asked.

Tweedle Dum raised his hand and saying, "She's this tall with brown hair..."

"No!" Tweedle Dee disagreed, "She's blonde!"

"Brown!"

"Blonde!"

Kelsey didn't want another fight, "Guys!" She stepped in between them, keeping them apart, "Please! No more fighting! I can't take it! When did they leave?"

The twins were tapping their chins, "Hmm... Twenty minutes ago."

"WHAT?!" Kelsey cried in shock and faced Jiminy, "We got to go now!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down, Kelsey." Jiminy turned to the twins, "Do you how we get out of this forest?"

The twins grabbed Kelsey's arms, placing her on the log. "What's the hurry?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"Aye, the visit isn't over yet!" Tweedle Dum commented.

Kelsey's mouth dropped and narrowed her eyes angrily, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I already played a game with you, and I'm trying not to lose my temper!"

"That's good, Miss Kelsey," Tweedle Dum smiled.

Tweedle Dee nodded agreeing with his brother, "Aye, our mother says that 'Keeping calm is the best thing in life'."

Kelsey huffed, "Actually, I'm already passed that! Jiminy and I have to go now!"

"But you didn't hear a recitation," Tweedle Dee said.

Jiminy let out a sigh sadly, getting annoyed by the twins, "We're sorry, gentlemen, but..."

"It's called 'The Walrus and the Carpenter!" Tweedle Dum declared.

Kelsey rubbed her temples, saying, "Seriously, guys, we have to-"

"Or: 'The story of the curious Oysters'!" Tweedle Dee added. The twins was now dancing, hopping, and singing, "_The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might, he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night._"

Jiminy tapped Kelsey's shoulder with his umbrella for her attention. Kelsey glared at him and saw him moving his head. Silently telling her, 'They're distracted. Now let's ditch this place'. Kelsey nodded, leaving the forest without the twins noticing.

"Seriously," Kelsey whispered, "Can't they get anymore annoying?!"

"You know I was a little curious about 'The Walrus and the Carpenter' story," Jiminy said.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Don't. I already knew the story. The little oysters get eaten by a walrus at the end."

Jiminy glared at Kelsey shockingly, "Now what kind of story is that?!"

"It's teaching us that we should never trust a walrus, and don't let curiosity get the best of you."

"Don't you mean you should never talk to strangers?"

"That too, and don't let curiosity get the best of you. Anyway, we both know that Kailey is with Alice. All we have to do is find Alice. If we find her, then we'll find Kailey."

"Do you know where they could be?" Jiminy asked.

"Well... After Alice passed the twins, she should head to... White Rabbit's house."

**~MDA~**

Kelsey and Jiminy finally found a path and followed it, until they've spotted a cottage up ahead.

"Well... Is that the place?" Jiminy asked facing the pink stone cottage.

Kelsey nodded, "Yep, that's White Rabbit's place."

"Do you think they're in there?"

"One way to find out..." Kelsey went up to a small, pink, wooden gate, laying her hand on it.

As she was about to opened it, "Mary Ann!" a voice cried out, "Drat that girl. Where did she put 'em? Mary Ann!"

Jiminy and Kelsey looked up a window and saw a White Rabbit inside. "White rabbit!" They cried as rushed through the gate.

"Mary Ann!" White Rabbit cried as he was rushing outside, mumbling himself, "No use, can't wait! I'm awfully late! Oh me! Oh my! Oh me! Oh my!"

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" Kelsey tapped on White Rabbit's shoulder to get his attention, "But we're here..."

White Rabbit whirled around and faced Kelsey angrily. "Why, Mary Ann!" he screamed out, "What are you doing out here?!"

Jiminy was raising his eyebrows confused, "Mary Ann?"

White Rabbit grabbed Kelsey impatiently showing her the small door, "Don't just do something stand there! Uh... no! No! Go! Go! Go get my gloves! I'm late!"

"But I'm not Mary Ann!" Kelsey cried desperately, "I wanted to..."

"My gloves!" White Rabbit blew his trumpet giving Kelsey a splitting headache. Kelsey ran forward accidentally hitting her head against a pink painted wood. "At once, do you hear?!"

Kelsey leaned forward crawling through the small door. "OW! OW!" Kelsey was feeling her throbbing headache.

"Kelsey, are you alright?" Jiminy asked.

"No!" Kelsey snapped, "My head hurts! I might lose part of my hearing! I'm now ordered around by a rabbit! What's next? I have to take orders from my sister next?"

"Calm down, Kelsey," Jiminy said, "I'm sure that if we find Mr. Rabbit's gloves, maybe he'll tell us where the girls are."

Kelsey glared at him thinking that Jiminy's crazy, "Are you kidding? That rabbit won't have the time. He won't even stop to take a breather."

"Kelsey, I was right about the twin brothers, and I also might be right about this. Trust me."

Kelsey rubbed her temples getting rid of her headache, then let out a sigh, "Alright, but we better be quick about it." Kelsey rushed upstairs and limbo her way inside White Rabbit's bedroom. "Alright..." Kelsey was looking through drawers, trunks, and checked under the bed. Unfortunately, there was no sign of white gloves anywhere.

"Where did the rabbit keep his gloves?" Jiminy asked himself.

"Who knows?" Kelsey said as she checked under the bed again.

Jiminy was standing on White Rabbit's dresser and noticed a jar next to him. He opened a jar. Jiminy reached his hand and got out a sugar cookie. "Mmm... Kelsey, I found cookies in Mr. Rabbit's cookie jar."

Kelsey scooted herself away from the bed and looked at Jiminy curiously, "Cookies?" She saw Jiminy getting out a cookie that said 'Take one'. Kelsey's eyes grew wide and gasped, "No! Don't!" She ran towards Jiminy and snatched the cookie from him, "Don't eat that!"

Jiminy frowned, "Kelsey, I wasn't planning on eating it, because it's stealing."

Kelsey sat down on the bed feeling relived, "Phew..." Kelsey took a bite of the cookie, "That was a close one." Kelsey looked at the cookie, realizing what she had done, "Uh-oh!"

Jiminy looked at her in shock, "Kelsey, what have you done?!"

Kelsey looked down, started growing. "Oh no!" Kelsey's head already hit the ceiling. "Ow!" She cried painfully as her arms went through the windows. Her legs had already reached the door to the bedroom.

Jiminy looked at Kelsey scarcely, "Oh dear!"

Outside the house, White Rabbit was tapping his foot impatiently. One look from his watched made him gasped in fear, "MARY ANN!" He rushed inside his house and upstairs facing the door to his room. "Now you see here, Mary Ann..." He opened the door seeing Kelsey's grey, tennis shoes sticking out. He ran away fearfully, "Help!" Kelsey's foot left the bedroom pushing White Rabbit out the house, and destroying his furniture. He looked around frantically, "W-what?! W-w-what?! No!" He saw Kelsey's arms sticking out the windows, crying out, "No! Help! Monsters! Help, assistance!" White Rabbit ran away while blowing his trumpet frantically.

Kelsey was adjusting her body trying to pull herself out. Unfortunately, she's stuck, "Oh great! First, I'm a slave of a rabbit, now I'm a monster. What else can go wrong?"


	3. Let's Not Smoke Kelsey Out

Chapter 3: Let's Not Smoke Kelsey Out

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kelsey was fully grown inside White Rabbit's house. Her arms and legs were sticking out the house. Jiminy was holding onto the dresser, the only furniture left standing, "Are you alright, Kelsey?"

Kelsey groaned in pain, "No, I think I'm sitting on the bed. I can feel it's bed posts poking me. OW!"

They both can hear White Rabbit's voice outside, "A monster! A monster, Dodo! In my house, Dodo!"

"Dodo?" Jiminy asked, "What's a Dodo?"

Kelsey groaned and mumbled, "Oh no. We're doomed."

Outside White Rabbit's house, White Rabbit was showing a bird named Dodo his house. "Oh my, poor little bitty house-"

"Uh, steady old 't be as bad as all that you know," Dodo said as he was smoking his pipe and waving his cane around in circles.

"Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and- There it is!" White Rabbit cried pointing at his house in fear.

Dodo took a glance at White Rabbit's house and looked at the house again with fascination. "By Jove!" Dodo said with a smile, "Jolly well? It is! Isn't it?" Kelsey used her arms to open the shutters from the windows, seeing what's going on out there.

"Well, do something, Dodo!" White Rabbit pushed Dodo towards his house, while he was hiding behind his stone wall.

Dodo looked around Kelsey's shoe and hit it with his cane. He was inspecting the house with fascination. "Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh..."

"But- but- but- but- but what?!" White Rabbit asked desperately.

Dodo got out a tissue from his coat and blew his nose. "But I have a very simple solution!" Dodo declared happily.

"Thank goodness!" Jiminy said with relief.

Kelsey shook her head, disagreeing with him, "No! No thank goodness! Jiminy, you have to go down there and tell them what's going on."

Jiminy nodded, "Alright, Kelsey. Alright! I'll be right back." Jiminy hopped on the edge of the window and leaped off. Jiminy opened his umbrella and floated down safely on Dodo's Washington hat. He tapped Dodo's head with his umbrella, "Excuse me, Mr. Dodo?"

"Huh?" Dodo took off his hat and noticed Jiminy. "Ah! Good afternoon, sir." Dodo said smiling at him.

"Mr. Dodo, THAT-" Jiminy pointed at Kelsey's leg with his umbrella, "-is no monster! She's a person! White Rabbit sent her upstairs to get his gloves, but she..."

Dodo raised his hand, stopping Jiminy from talking, "Now, now, sir, you have nothing to fear. I know a way to get her outta there."

"How?" Jiminy asked hopefully.

White Rabbit wanted to know Dodo's plan too, "Wha- wha- what is it?"

Dodo blew his nose again with a tissue. "Simply pull her out the chimney," Dodo said pointing at the chimney with his cane.

"Pull her out?!" Jiminy cried, "That's impossible! It's nonsense! Kelsey is too big to go through the chimney!"

"Oh! Is that the monster's name?" Dodo asked.

Jiminy was shaking his head, "No! I told you that Kelsey is NOT a monster, and we can't possible pull her out through the chimney!"

Dodo chuckled merrily, "Sir, in this world nothing is impossible. We'll just pull her out with no problem at all."

White Rabbit nodded, "Yes, go- go- go on! Go on! Pull it out!"

Dodo glared at White Rabbit questionable, "Who? Me? Don't be ridiculous! What we need is eh..." Dodo heard whistling from the back ground. He turned and saw a lizard holding a ladder and a chimney brush. Dodo knew that the lizard was perfect for the job, "A lizard with a ladder!"

"Hmm?" White Rabbit looked over and saw the lizard passing his house, "Oh! Bill! Bill!" Bill the lizard noticed the White Rabbit standing here. So he waved his hat, greeting him. White Rabbit pulled him towards his house, "Eh, we need a lazzerd with a lizard- a lizard a bb...b-" White Rabbit was stammering words to Bill but managed to say, "Can you help us?

Bill saluted at White Rabbit saying, "At your service, governor!"

"You can't be serious?!" Jiminy cried, "That's crazy!" Jiminy knew everything about Wonderland, but he never went to the place personally. He heard stories about the nonsense in Wonderland, but this was ridicules.

Dodo took off his hat that had Jiminy on it, gave it to White Rabbit, and put his arm around Bill. He was leading Bill to the house, "Here, my lad. Have you ever been down a chimney?"

Bill nodded, "Why governor, I've been down more chimneys."

"Excellent, excellent." Dodo said putting the ladder up and pushed Bill up the ladder, "You just pop down the chimney, and haul that monster out of there."

"Righto, governor!" Bill was climbing up the ladder, until he passed the window, where Kelsey's brown eye was showing. "Monster?" Bill climbed down and stared at Kelsey's eye in horror. "Hoeaaaaah! No! No!" Bill was afraid to go up another step. He immediately climbed down the ladder and attempted to run away. Unfortunately for him, White Rabbit and Dodo were leading him back up the ladder. Bill climbed up and screamed some more, when he faced Kelsey's eye again.

He tried to climbed back down, but Dodo caught him and carried him up the ladder. "Steady now," Dodo said simply, "That's better! Bill, lad, you're passing up a golden opportunity!"

"I am?" Bill asked.

"You can be famous!"

Bill smiled at that thought, "I can?!"

Dodo nodded, "Of course! There's a brave lad! In you go now."

Kelsey was listening to Dodo's words and groaned miserably, "Nice going, Jiminy. Now what?"

On the roof, Dodo was forcing struggled Bill to go inside the chimney. "Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out!"

Bill was now having second thoughts, "But- but- but governor!"

Dodo shook Bill's hand, "Good luck, Bill!" Then, Dodo pushed Bill inside the chimney.

Inside the room, Kelsey saw black dust appeared out the fireplace. She began coughing and was about to sneeze. "A- Ah- ah- ah- ah..."

Dodo pushed himself and the ladder away from the house. While Jiminy and White Rabbit were waiting for Kelsey's sneeze.

"AAHCHOO!" Kelsey let out a loud sneeze, that was sending poor Bill out the chimney and flying to the horizon.

"Well..." Dodo shrugged as he put his pipe in his mouth, "There goes Bill."

Jiminy took his hat off having a moment of silence for the lizard. Kelsey looked outside and didn't see Bill anywhere. She let out a sad sigh, "I'm sorry, Bill."

"Well," Jiminy began as he was dusting his clothes, "I told you, Mr. Dodo. I told you that your plan is ridicules!"

"Ehh, perhaps we should try a more..." Dodo paused as he got out a match and lighted it up, "Energetic remedy."

White Rabbit nodded as he got out his watch checking the time, Yes, anything! Anything, but hurry!

Dodo was not paying attention to the match, as it was burning it to the tip of his hand, "Now, I- I propose that we... uhh..."

"Yes, come on! Come on, yes! Yes-"

"I propose that we... uh... DOW!" The fire from the match was burning Dodo's fingers. So he waved it off leaving a burn on his finger tips. However, an idea formed inside Dodo's brain as he looked at his burn, "By Jove! That's it! We'll burn the house down!"

White Rabbit smiled and nodded, "Yes, hihi! Burn the house..." White realized what Dodo just said. He, Jiminy, and Kelsey cried in unison, "WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!"

Jiminy was shaking his head and was worrying about Kelsey's fate now, "NO! Don't! Kelsey is a human being, people! You don't know want to commit murder, do you? I suggest we give her a drink that will shrink her. White Rabbit's house wouldn't burn down. Destroyed slightly, but not burned."

White Rabbit nodded agreeing with Jiminy, "I agree with- Uh... What's your name, sir?" he asked Jiminy.

"Oh my!" Jiminy realized that he hadn't introduced himself properly, "Where are my manners? Well, Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket."

"I agree with Mr. Cricket!" White Rabbit cried to Dodo, "You can't just burn my house a-and my furniture!"

"Nonsense!" Dodo disagreed, "We need to make this place monster-free. We're going to smoke the monster out!"

"YOU BETTER NOT BURN ME TO THE GROUND, DODO!" Kelsey warned him. She knew that Dodo was thinking of that idea, but she didn't know that he'll do it to her. Since Alice and Kailey weren't here, Kelsey was thinking that they never were here. If they were, then White Rabbit's house would already been destroyed when Kelsey and Jiminy arrived.

Dodo glared at White Rabbit's house and chuckled, "By Jove! That is one loud monster, you have in there."

"Please! Please don't burn my house!" White Rabbit begged Dodo.

Dodo shook his head and was moving White Rabbit's destroyed items to a pile, "_Hi ho! Oh, we'll smoke the blighter out. He'll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do." _He grabbed a grandfather clock and threw into the pile. The clock smashed into a billion pieces.

White Rabbit looked at the pile sadly, "Oh dear..."

"Stop! STOP!" Jiminy cried trying to stop Dodo, but he realized that it was useless.

Dodo continued singing while moving broken furniture, "_We'll smoke the blighter out, we'll smoke the monster out!"_

White Rabbit looked at Dodo in horror as he was watching Dodo taking his birdhouse, "No, no! Not my beautiful birdhouse!"

Dodo shook the birdhouse out the dirt, scaring all the birds inside. "_Oh, we'll roast the blighter's toes!"_ White Rabbit was about to stop him from throwing the birdhouse, but missed his catch, fell down, and landed on his own gate. Dodo snapped the birdhouse in half and threw it on the pile. He continued singing, "_We'll toast the bounder's nose! _Just fetch that gate!" Dodo ordered White Rabbit as he was pulling hay out of White Rabbit's house. "We'll make it clear that monsters aren't welcome here."

White Rabbit did as he was told and put the gate on the pile, "Oh me! Oh my!"

"A match!" Dodo ordered.

"Match?" White Rabbit got out a match for Dodo and handed it to him.

"Thank you!" Dodo lighted up the match with White Rabbit's outfit and placed it on the hay. It started forming smoke on the hay. "_We'll blow the thing there out, we'll smoke the monster out!" _

"_We'll smoke the monster out-" _White Rabbit sang along. Then, realized what he just said and started crying, "NO! No! Ho! my poor house and furniture..."

Kelsey knew that Jiminy would be no help. So it's up to her now to get out of this mess. She looked around the house. Then, saw the window from her left. Her answer to her problems were right outside. "Wow! I'm an idiot! I'm such an IDIOT!" She saw White Rabbit's garden outside and remembered what happened in the movie, "If I eat a carrot, I'll..." Kelsey reached her arm towards the garden, stealing a carrot from the garden.

However, White Rabbit grabbed the carrot, Kelsey was reaching, and he was taken by Kelsey. He started screaming in fear, "Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help!"

Kelsey faced White Rabbit angrily, "Listen here, Rabbit! The only reason I'm in this mess is because of you! If you let me eat that carrot, your house will be saved!"

White Rabbit was holding on the carrot tightly. "No! I don't trust you, monster! Do you hear me?! Y-you monster!" Kelsey rolled her eyes and took a bite of the carrot. White Rabbit pulled his arm under his sleeve and glanced at his arm. He didn't saw a carrot or his arm. He thought that Kelsey bit his arm off. White Rabbit was screaming again, "Help! Monsters! Help!"

Kelsey started shrinking down to three inches. White Rabbit was running down the steps, but tripped over Kelsey's tennis shoes and landed on the ground. He looked at his watch and gasped, "Ah! I'm late! Oh dear, I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He rushed out of his house, but Dodo stopped him.

"Ah, say, do you have a match?" Dodo asked White Rabbit.

White Rabbit shook Dodo's hand rapidly, "Must go. Goodbye! Hello. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" White Rabbit started running again.

Jiminy ran towards the door and found Kelsey running towards him. "Kelsey!" Jiminy cried happily.

"Jiminy!" Kelsey smiled back and hugged him.

Jiminy gave Kelsey a questionable glare, "K-Kelsey... You're small."

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Kelsey said sarcastically.

"Ah, you two!" Dodo faced Kelsey and Jiminy, "Do one of you have a match?"

Kelsey and Jiminy shook their heads. "No, sorry!" Kelsey said as he and Jiminy ran away.

Dodo frowned, "No cooperation, no cooperation at all. We can't have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone!" Dodo turned back to the fire, he was making, and started blowing the smoke.

**A/N: Guess what I've reached 100 views for this book so far. It only took me a couple chapters to get that many. Thank you so much. So what do you think? Please leave a review. **

**I want to thank the people who reviewed:**

**grapejuice101**

**JEANYSANCHEZ**

**mewterra13**

**MysteryGirl7Freak**

**The ones who favorite and followed the story, thank you as well. ****I know that there's another Disney book just like this one, The Great Disney Adventure. Don't get me wrong. I love the story and continue loving it. Talking2myself is a talented writer. But my story won't be anything like the GDA and my OC is not based of Kelsey from GDA either, I promise. My OC is based off a friend of mine whose name is Kelsey, and she's a huge, HUGE fan of Disney. **


	4. It's a Small World After All

Chapter 4: It's a Small World After All

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"That was a close one," Small Kelsey said. She and Jiminy were walking through the grass. They now have three things on their "To Do" list. One: Find a way for Kelsey to grow back. Two: Find Kailey before she does something stupid. Finally: Get back home.

Kelsey didn't like the new size at all, but knew a way to grow big, "Okay, all we have to do is find a mushroom, then I'll grow back to my normal size."

"You know, Kelsey, being small isn't bad at all," Jiminy said, "You just need to get use to it."

"I don't want to get use to it!" Kelsey snapped, "I want to grow five feet and three inches tall! And I know you liked to have a ride too."

Jiminy let out a sigh, "You made your point."

Then, a strange-looking butterfly with wings made of bread flew passed them. "Weird butterflies," Jiminy said.

"You mean bread butterflies," a woman voice corrected Jiminy.

"Oh yes, of course..." Jiminy paused and looked around seeing who said that. "Who was that?"

"I think the-" Kelsey stopped talking when a bug flew past her making neighing sounds.

"A horsefly- I mean a rocking horsefly," Jiminy said looking at the rocking horsefly curiously.

"Naturally," the voice said again.

"Wait..." Kelsey looked behind her and saw a rose, "I know that voice. You!" She pointed at the rose accusingly, "You can talk, can you?"

"What?!" Jiminy chuckled at Kelsey, "That's absurd! Flowers don't talk!"

"But of course, we can talk my dears," the rose started speaking. Jiminy hung his mouth wide open being flabbergasted. Kelsey smiled at him and closed his mouth for him.

"Humph," Kelsey and Jiminy looked beside them and saw an iris talking, "If anything worth talking to."

"Or about!" a daisy started giggled, "HA! HA! HA!"

"And we sing to!" a group of pansies added with a childish, well-mannered voice.

"You do?" Jiminy asked.

"Oh yes!" A tulip nodded agreeing with him, "Would you like to hear _Tell it to the Tulips_?"

"No!" a group of larkspurs disagreed, "Let's sing about us!"

"Um... guys-" Kelsey was trying to say something, but somebody interrupted her.

"We know one about the shy, little violets," a violet said shyly.

"Oh No! Not that old thing!" a lily cried with disgust.

Kelsey was trying to say something, "Uh, excuse me, but-"

"Let's do _Lovely lily at the valley_!" another lily cried.

"Oh, they wouldn't like that!" a lilac disagreed.

All the flowers argue, until Rose hit her stem getting their attention. "Girls! We shall sing 'Golden Afternoon'." Then, Rose was whispering to Kelsey and Jiminy, "That's about all of us."

"Thanks," Kelsey said politely, "We would love to hear it, but we don't have time."

"Oh? And why's that?" Rose asked curiously.

"You see, Miss Rose," Jiminy began, "we're kinda in a hurry. We would love to hear your song."

"You got time to breathe, don't you?" Iris asked.

Kelsey nodded, "Yes."

"Then, you got time for music."

"But-"

"No buts!" Iris interrupted, "Now sit down and enjoy this musical number." Iris was narrowing her eyes at them. Her look was making them nervous.

"Uh... On second thought," Jiminy was pulling down a leaf making a seat for him and Kelsey. "We would love to hear your song."

"But-" Kelsey looked at Iris, who was giving her a stern glare. Kelsey grew nervous and sat down next to Jiminy, "I couldn't agree more with you, Jiminy."

Lily:_ Laaa..._

Pansies:_ Mememe, _

Daisy:_ Lalalala, _

Iris:_ Hahahaha, _

Dandelions:_Poem, poem poem_

All the butterflies flew away, and all the flowers started singing.

_"Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, a__nd the sun is like a toy balloon. __There are get up in the morning glories! __In the golden afternoon! __There are ditzy daffodils on the hillside! __Strings of violets are all in tune _

Jiminy was sitting down smiling at the flowers' performance. Kelsey, however, formed a fake smile, but already heard this song dozen of times. A tiger lily gave a dandelion a kiss on the cheek and was smiling at the dandelion. The dandelion was smiling at the tiger lily back while blushing.

_"Tiger lilies love the dandelions! __In the golden afternoon! __The golden afternoon! __There is a dog and caterpillar and a copper centipede. __Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life..."_

Kelsey, Jiminy, and the other flowers were yawning.

_"They lead… __You can learn a lot of things from the flowers __For especially in the month of June."_

"_Ohhh!"_ White Rose started singing her solo performance_, "There's a wealth of happiness and romance. __All in the golden afternoon!"_

The bread butterflies grabbed Kelsey's T-Shirt and dragged her to the peonies. Kelsey knew what was going to happen. So she was shaking her head protesting, "No! No way! I don't sing! I can't sing!" Kelsey stood in front of the peonies still refusing to sing along.

Jiminy moved his lips mouthing out to Kelsey, 'Go on, Kelsey.'

_"All in the golden afternoon! _

_The golden afternoon!"_

Kelsey was shaking her head. 'No!' She mouthed back, 'I told ya, I don't sing!" She looked at the iris, who was giving her a glare. Kelsey let out a sigh and started singing quietly. _"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers... o__n especially on the month of June... __There's a wealth of happiness and romance!"_

Jiminy and Rose were smiling at her delighted with her singing. However, Iris was shaking her head in disgust.

"ALL-" Kelsey sang off-key and covered her mouth, embarrassed about her performance. The rose just smiled at her, giving her the confidence. Kelsey smiled back but didn't sing along with everybody.

Everyone except for Kelsey began singing,_ "The golden afternoon..."_

A flower was banging the drums, ending the song.

"Bravo!" Jiminy said while clapping, "Bravo! That was wonderful! Just wonderful!"

"Thank you, sir," Rose said with a smile.

"Yes, lovely performance really," Kelsey said, "But we really have to go!"

"What kind a garden do you come from?" Daisy asked Kelsey.

Kelsey was about to leave but turned to face Daisy. "Who me?" Kelsey asked by pointing at herself.

"Yes," Daisy nodded, "What kind of garden do you come from?"

"Um, actually, I'm not from any garden. I'm not-"

Daisy turned to Iris asking her, "Do you suppose she's a wildflower?!"

Kelsey shook her head, "No, you don't understand. I'm not a wild flower."

Rose leaned forward towards Kelsey. "Just what species or shall we say genus are you, my dear?" Rose asked sweetly.

Kelsey liked Rose, because she was nice, polite, and didn't interrupt her when she was talking, "Um... I'm a... Kelsey."

"Ever seen a Kelsey with a blossom like that?" Daisy asked Iris.

"Come to think of it… have you ever seen a Kelsey?"

"Yes!" Daisy began examining Kelsey once more, "And did you notice her petals?!" She was referring to Kelsey's grey, tennis shoes. "What a peculiar color!"

"Listen, I'm trying to tell you that I'm-" Kelsey stopped talking when she felt Iris sniffing her hair.

Iris looked at her flower group and said bluntly, "And she doesn't have any fragrance at all."

Daisy began laughing, "Hahaha! Just look at those stems!" She was referring to Kelsey's black sweatpants.

"Rather scrawny, I'd say," Iris commented.

"I think she's pretty!" a rose bud below rose said sweetly.

Rose covered the rose bud's mouth, "Quiet, bud!"

Kelsey glared at Bud with small smile, "You think I'm pretty?"

Rose bud nodded answering her question without talking.

"That's sweet." Kelsey realized that she's way off subject, "Look, this is ridicules! I'm not a flower! I'm-"

"AHA!" Iris cried in realization, "Just as I suspected!" Iris began whispering to Rose, "She is nothing, but a common mobile vulgaris."

All the flowers leaned forward trying to hear what Iris said, but they heard her clearly. They all looked at Kelsey in horror, "OH NO!"

"I'm sorry. What did you say, ma'am?" Jiminy asked Iris, "A common what?"

"To put it bluntly..." Iris glared at Kelsey angrily, "A WEED!"

Kelsey's eyes grew wide in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You are the ugliest weed, I've ever met! I mean look at you! You're ugly! Just plain ugly!"

Kelsey stared at Iris and was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she's hearing, "I never said anything mean to you! Why are you saying those mean things to me?"

Jiminy was pulling Kelsey away from Iris. He didn't want the confrontation taken to the next level, "Kelsey, let's just go."

Kelsey pulled her arm out of Jiminy's grip and glared at Iris angrily, "I'll won't leave, until THAT plant answers my question!"

"I'm just telling my flower friends the truth!" Iris answered simply, "You're ugly!"

"Oh dear," Jiminy covered his face, trying not to look at the confrontation. Kelsey's heart felt like somebody stabbed it thoroughly, being hurt from those words.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Kelsey cried angrily, "I was nice at first! What did I ever do to you?!"

"You're here! That's what you did!" Iris answered her. "You don't belong here!"

"SHUT UP!" Kelsey cried, as she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "JUST SHUT UP!"

Jiminy was trying to leave the flower garden with Kelsey. "Kelsey, please calm down and let's go." Jiminy grabbed Kelsey's arms pulling her away.

Kelsey struggled against his grip, "I'll go, but let me do say something first."

Jiminy shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Kelsey let out a sigh and whispering, "Don't worry. I won't hit her." Kelsey pulled herself from Jiminy's grip and was facing Iris, "Just to give you a warning. If you keep up with the snooty attitude, you'll have another thing coming. It's called KARMA! If you be mean and rude to somebody, something bad will happen to you VERY SOON!" Iris was staring down at her but didn't say a word. Kelsey continued, "Take it as a tip and learn from it! GOOD DAY!"

Iris was looking at Kelsey with a straight face, not saying a word. Kelsey thought that Iris was thinking about her words. Suddenly, Kelsey felt cold water on her. Water poured on Kelsey and Jiminy, who were now soaked from head to toe. All the flowers were laughing at them.

Kelsey stared at the flowers in shock, "Oh, you think that was funny? Wait till you see me NEXT TIME!"

"Okay!" Jiminy pulled Kelsey away from the flowers, "Let's go!"

"Mark my words!" Kelsey cried to the flowers, "KARMA! Do you hear me?! KARMA! Karma will come to you! YOU'LL SEE!"

Jiminy carried Kelsey to a safe distance away from the flowers.

"Let go!" Kelsey ordered.

"Not until you calm yourself!"

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Fine. I'm calm. I'm calm."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Jiminy released Kelsey, who was now screaming angrily, "What is their problem?! What did I do to them?!"

"Nothing, Kelsey," Jiminy answered, "They shouldn't be rude to you."

"I hope somebody pluck them and burn them to the ground," Kelsey mumbled.

"Kelsey!" Jiminy cried in shock, "What a horrible thing to say!"

"What?! I mean it!"

"But you shouldn't stooped to their-"

"Hey! Look at that!" Kelsey said pointing at the sky.

Jiminy looked at the sky not sure what he's supposed to see, "Look at where?"

"There! Don't you see it?!" They looked up the sky and saw colored smoke forming letters that were vowels: A-E-I-O-U.

"What is that?" Jiminy asked.

"I know who's making them! He can help me get my size back!" Kelsey grabbed Jiminy and followed their way towards the smoke, "Come on!"

**~MDA~**

Kelsey and Jiminy were after the colored smoke, until they started hearing faint singing. They knew they were getting closer. Kelsey and saw a blue caterpillar smoking and singing.

"Well, would you look at that?" Jiminy whispered. "I've never seen a smoking caterpillar before."

"Come on," Kelsey whispered, "He's the only one, who can help me get my size back." Kelsey and Jiminy walked closer to the caterpillar.

The caterpillar was singing the vowels while blowing letters with smoke

"_A-E-I-O-U _

_A-E-I-O-U_

_A-E-I-O-U..."_

Kelsey and Jiminy stepped on a smaller mushroom and put their elbows on the bigger mushroom, where the caterpillar was sitting at.

_"Oh..._

_U-E-I-O-A _

_U-E-I-A_

_A-E-I-O-U..."_

The caterpillar stopped singing and continued smoking. Until he noticed he have visitors. He glared at Kelsey and Jiminy curiously, "Who are you?" He asked as he blew the letter smoke: O, R, and U at them.

"Absalom?" Kelsey didn't know if the caterpillar name was either Absalom or just Mr. Caterpillar. She watched Disney's different versions of the story: the original, 1951 animated film and the Tim Burton live-action film.

"You're not Absalom. I'm Absalom. The question is..." Absalom puffed his hookah and blew a smoke ring at Kelsey's face, "Who are you?"

Kelsey was gagging and coughing the smoke before she managed to speak again," K-Kelsey."

"Explain yourself," Absalom ordered.

Jiminy raised his eye confused about what Absalom meant, "Beg your pardon?"

Absalom faced at Jiminy, "You? Who are you?" He blew the letters: u, o, r, and u again. Kelsey ducked down and covering her face to keep smoke away from her lungs. Jiminy didn't so he was suffering the colored smoke. He was now fanning the colored smoke away before he started speaking again, "C-Cricket's the name... J-Jiminy Cricket."

"The king's loyal advisor?"

Jiminy nodded, "Yes sir."

"Hmm... Ex-acked-ed-ly what brings you here?"

"Well, exacta-exacted-" Kelsey was stammering the word 'exactly' because of the way Absalom said it. She let out a sigh and continued, "Here's the thing, we're here because-"

"Recite," Absalom ordered.

Kelsey glared at him in confusion, "What?"

"Did you not hear me? I said 'Recite'."

"Recite to what?" Jiminy asked.

Kelsey finally realized what Absalom meant, "Oh-oh! I know what you meant... I just don't remember the whole thing... Umm... _How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail... and... and... _something to do with Nile and-"

"Stop!" Absalom ordered Kelsey. "That was not spoken correct-tic-ally. It goes: _How.." _He stopped when he realized that no smoke was coming out of his mouth. He looked at his hookah and saw that his hands were holding the tube. Absalom patted his hands away from the tube. Kelsey and Jiminy were trying to hold back the laughter. Absalom looked at them sternly before he continued, "_How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail." _Absalom was smoking out a pink crocodile. Then, it dissolved back to smoke. "_And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer... how cheer...__" _Absalom stopped when he felt his bottom half falling out of the leaf. He pulled himself back up in frustration._ "_Ahem!" Kelsey and Jiminy were holding back the laughter when they saw Absalom glared at them coldly. He continued, "_How cheerfully he seems to grin,"_ He smoked out a yellow crocodile's mouth,_ "how neatly spreads his claws."_ He also smoked out a blue claw and three different colored fishes._ "And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws." _Once the fishes reached to the crocodile's mouth, it closed and dissolved into smoke.

"I've never head anything like that before," Jiminy said.

"I know," Absalom agreed, "I have improved it." He blew out a pink and green smoke ring at their faces. Luckily, they ducked avoiding the smoke again.

"I heard of it," Kelsey said, "I watched this scene dozen of times."

Absalom glared at her in confusion, "You? Explain yourself."

"How?" Kelsey asked, "I already told you my name!"

"I said..." Absalom huffed. "Explain yourself!" He blew a dozen smoke rings at them. Kelsey and Jiminy were coughing and gagging through the colored smoke.

Kelsey fanned the smoke away and faced Absalom angrily, "What are you trying to do? Kill us with your smoke?"

Absalom shook his head, "No. I want answers from you. Ex-acked-ed-ly what brings you here?"

"Well, sir," Jiminy coughed out a pink smoke ring, "My friend here wanted to grow larger."

"Why?" Absalom blew out a pink question mark.

"Well," Kelsey began, "three inches isn't a normal height-"

"I AM EX-ACKED-ED-LY THREE INCHES HIGH!" Absalom cried angrily as his skin turned bright red, "AND IT'S A VERY GOOD HEIGHT INDEED!" The caterpillar went back to smoking his hookah and blew out grey smoke. It was spiraling around Absalom covering his whole body.

"Absalom, please!" Jiminy tried to calm Absalom down, "Kelsey didn't mean to offend you! Did you Kelsey?"

"Of course not!" Kelsey agreed, "I didn't mean your height! I meant mine! I'm not used to it! And there's no need to SHOUT!" The smoke disappeared and Absalom disappeared. All was left from was his skin, golden shoes, and hands. Kelsey and Jiminy looked at it in horror.

Jiminy faced Kelsey nervously, "What did you do?"

Kelsey looked at Jiminy in shock, "Me?! I didn't do anything! He shouted! He made the smoke! It's not my fault!"

"But he's dead! Dead I tell you!" Jiminy began crying on the mushroom. Kelsey secretly took a piece of mushroom and put it in her pocket.

"By the way, I have few more helpful hints!" a voice cried. Kelsey and Jiminy looked up saw that Absalom wasn't dead but transformed. He turned himself into a blue butterfly skipping the cocoon stage. "One side will make you grow taller!"

"One side of what?" Jiminy asked.

"And the other side will make you grow shorter!"

"The other side of what?"

Absalom flew towards Jiminy's face turning bright red. "THE MUSHROOM OF COURSE!" Absalom screamed, and he flew away.

Jiminy stared ahead in shock, "Well... that was rude."

Kelsey got out the piece of mushroom from her pocket and looked at it, "At least he was nice enough to give us a mushroom."

"But he didn't have to yell at us!"

Kelsey sighed, "I know." She licked the mushroom instead of eating it. She knew what would happen if she ate it. Kelsey grew back to normal size and let out a happy sigh, "I'm so glad that my size is back. I can't wait to find my sister and leave this place." Kelsey picked up Jiminy and placed him on her shoulder.

"Disneyworld?" Jiminy assumed.

Kelsey shook her head, "No, Wonderland. I never realize this place gives you low self-esteem." She looked at the mushroom, she's holding, "Hm..." Kelsey put them inside her pocket, "I better save these."

"Why?" Jiminy asked.

"You said that we'll meet some villains along the way, right?"

Jiminy nodded in agreement, "Yes."

"So in case we do, I'll just eat the mushroom, grow big, and then squash them."

Jiminy gasped, "Kelsey, that's murder!"

"No, it's not! It's self-defense!"

Jiminy face palmed, "Alright, where do we go next?"

"Um..." Kelsey paused to think, "You know something?"

"What?" Jiminy asked curiously.

"We went through Mr. Rabbit's house, the flowers, and the caterpillar. All this time, we've never seen Alice or Kailey."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I'm starting to think that they never were there. In the movie, Alice went through the same thing I've been through. If they've went to those places, then White Rabbit's house would already been destroyed, and Absalom would already been a butterfly by the time we showed up."

"So... Are you saying that Kailey is meddling the story?!"

Kelsey closed her eyes and nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Well, we got to find her before she causes enough damage. If she changes the story, then she might changed the fate of Disney!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"YES!" Jiminy climbed up on her hand all the way to her shoulder, "We better find her now!"

"Couldn't agree with you more," Kelsey said as she began walking down to the path of Wonderland.

**~MDA~**

Kelsey and Jiminy followed the path in the woods. Signs and paths were everywhere in random directions. Kelsey read most of the signs saying: Left, Right, This Way, That Way, Go Back before it's too late. "Great," Kelsey sighed, "Now where do we go?"

Then, she heard strange, faint laughter that was giving her the creeps.

"Uh… Jiminy," Kelsey said nervously, "Did you hear that?"

"What are you talking about, Kelsey?" Jiminy asked. "Hear what?"

Kelsey looked at Jiminy in confusion, "Did you hear that laugh?"

Jiminy shook his head, "No. What laugh?"

They heard more laughter echoed through the trees. "That laugh!" Kelsey cried anxiously.

"_A Twas brilling and the slithy toves d__id the grye and grimble in the wabe..." _A voice sang while Kelsey and Jiminy saw colored spotlights through the forest. _"All the mimsy were the borogroves, a__nd the momraths outgrabe_..."

"What is that?!" Jiminy asked Kelsey nervously.

Instead of panicking, Kelsey smiled, because she knew who was singing that song. "Alright," She said to herself while looking around the tress, "Where could he be?"

"What?" Jiminy asked in confusion, "What are you talking about, Kelsey?"

"Lose something?" a mysterious voice asked Kelsey.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kelsey gasped and faced the voice where it was coming from. She saw a huge smile appeared in the dark. Kelsey knew all too well who that smile belonged to. "Um..." Kelsey smiled at the mysterious figure, "You could say that..."

"Oh really?" the figured asked.

"Um... beg your pardon, but who are you?" Jiminy asked.

"Oh, one moment please..." The figure's yellow eyes appeared still keeping that smile on his face. "Second chorus..." The figured revealed himself to be a cat with purple and pink stripes. _'Twas brilllig and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe..."_

Kelsey smiled and pointed at him accusingly, "I knew it. You're the Cheshire Cat!" The Cheshire Cat was Kelsey's favorite character from the _Alice in Wonderland _movie. She always liked the cunning smile and his voice, that belonged to Sterling Holloway.

"That is correct, my dear," The Cheshire Cat said as he began disappearing and singing, "_All mimsy were the borogoves..."_

_"_Wait!" Jiminy cried, "Don't go please!"

The Cheshire Cat peered through this tail, "There you are. Third chorus-"

"No! No! No!" Kelsey said while shaking her head, "No thank you, but can you help us?"

"Well... It depends. What can I do for you, Miss Kelsey?"

"Well, you see..." Kelsey glared at him in suspicious, "Wait a minute! How did you know my name?"

Cheshire Cat chuckled, "Let's just say that I hear things and see things."

"So you're clearly the eyes and ears of the place, right?" Kelsey asked giving a small smile to Cheshire Cat.

"You could say that..." Cheshire Cat chuckled and disappeared.

"Wait! I need to ask you something!" Kelsey cried desperately.

Jiminy tapped Kelsey with his umbrella for her attention. "Kelsey, look," he ordered while pointing his umbrella at the ground. Kelsey and Jiminy looked down and saw paw prints appeared on the ground.

The Cheshire Cat wasn't really gone. He was walking around them still invisible and muttering the song. "_Ah-hmm... and the momeraths outgrabe..."_ Then, he reappeared back on the same tree._ "_Oh, by the way... if you'd really like to know... he went that way," he said pointing left.

Kelsey raised a brow in confusion, "Who did?"

"The White Rabbit," The Cheshire Cat said simply.

"The White Rabbit?" Kelsey shook her head, "Oh! No. No. We're not looking for him."

"No?"

"No."

"You're not looking for the White Rabbit like the other girls were doing?"

"No, I'm looking for- whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up! Girls? Did you say 'girls'?"

"What girls?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

"The ones who are looking for the White Rabbit!"

"What rabbit?"

"But you said that there are girls looking for a white rabbit!" Jiminy cried, "What girls?!"

The Cheshire Cat took his head off and stood on it, "Can you stand on your head?"

Kelsey groaned in frustration. "Look! Do you where they are?! I know you know!" Kelsey now didn't care if she lost her temper, because the cat was obviously testing her patience.

"Well, Kelsey..." The Cheshire Cat lifted his head up and put it back on his body. "If I'm looking for a little girl, I'd ask the Mad Hatter," he said pointing right.

"The Mad Hatter?" Jiminy asked nervously. He looked over and saw a sign that said: Mad Hatter.

"Or! There's a March Hare in that direction," the Cheshire Cat pointed left.

"Really?" Jiminy asked, "Well, we better visit him-"

"Of course..." the Cheshire Cat added, "He's mad too."

Jiminy glared at Kelsey, "Tell me, Kelsey. Is he serious?"

"Did you forget where we're at, Jiminy?" Kelsey said, "We're in Wonderland: home of the mad and insane."

The Cheshire Cat started laughing merrily, "That's right, Kelsey! HA! HA! We're all mad here!" He sighed happily, "You may have noticed... that I'm not all there myself." His body began disappearing while laughing. "... _and the momeraths outgrabe..." _The Cheshire Cat faded into the darkness.

Jiminy stood on Kelsey's shoulder feeling crept out by the Cheshire Cat.

However, Kelsey shrugged didn't feel afraid, "Well, we're off to see the Mad Hatter."

"W-wait! Kelsey!" Jiminy cried anxiously.

Kelsey stopped and faced Jiminy in concern, "What is it, Jiminy?"

"A-are you sure we can trust the cat? Something tells me, he's up to no good!"

"What choice do we have? I'm going to find Kailey! If the cat says they're at Mad Hatter's place, then I believe him. Besides he's very helpful, why would he lie?"

"O-okay. But please don't upset the mad people!"

"Upset them? Don't worry, I watched the movie. They're nuts but nice. Now let's go find Kailey," Kelsey said as she began walking down another Wonderland path.


	5. A Very Merry Unbirthday to Me?

Chapter 5: A Very Merry Un-Birthday to Me?

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kelsey and Jiminy followed down a path, the Cheshire Cat suggested. Then, they heard faint music as they were walking.

"What is that?" Kelsey asked Jiminy.

"Hmm... Sounds like somebody is having a party," Jiminy answered.

"And I think I know who," Kelsey continued walking, until she saw a cottage with a gate on the side. Kelsey walked towards the gate and saw two characters singing and waving something in the air. One character was a white hair man dressed up in a yellow coat and a large, green hat. Kelsey knew he was the Mad Hatter. The other one was the March Hare dressed up in a red coat. Kelsey was about to open the gate to get a closer look at the tea party.

"Kelsey!" Jiminy cried angrily.

Kelsey paused her movement and glared at Jiminy in confusion, "What?"

"It's very rude to enter someone's home without being invited. It's also rude to go through someone's backyard instead knocking on the door."

"Jiminy, they're not going to answer the door, if I knock. I'm just going inside and crash the party," Kelsey opened the gate.

"Won't they be mad?" Jiminy asked nervously.

"Well... yeah."

"Yeah?!" Jiminy cried in shock, "Kelsey, I can't believe you! I don't want anybody mad at you- mostly me! I want you to knock on the door like a polite, young lady that you are."

"But Alice didn't knock on the door in the movie!" Kelsey argued.

Jiminy rolled his eyes, "And if Alice jumped on the cliff, would you do that too?"

Kelsey paused for a moment, "... Depends on how high the cliff is."

Jiminy face palmed, "Kelsey, just knock on the door. Please!"

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Fine. If I do that, then will you shut up about it?" Jiminy nodded. Kelsey groaned helplessly, "Fine." Kelsey closed the gate and walked up to the door. She knocked on it waiting for a response, but there wasn't any. Kelsey knocked again. Then, the door flew wide open.

Kelsey was facing the Mad Hatter looking cheerfully as ever. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Um... Hi," Kelsey tried not to be a shy person like she was back at home. So, she cut right to the chase, "Listen, I heard about your party, and I-I was wondering-"

"Ooh! And you're here to join my party and have some tea?" Mad Hatter asked cheerfully.

"Uh, not exact-"

"Oh, where are my manners?!"

"Whoa!" Kelsey cried surprisingly as she felt Mad Hatter grabbed her arm.

"Come in! Come in! While the tea is still hot!" Mad Hatter pulled Kelsey inside his house leaving the door wide open. He took Kelsey to his backyard where a long table was covered by a white sheet and teapots. "We have guests!" Mad Hatter cried happily to March Hare, "We have guests!"

"We have guests?!" March Hare asked.

"Why, yes, we have! We have guests indeed!"

March Hare stood up from his chair and pulled it out for Kelsey, "Sit down, Miss. Be comfortable."

"Um... Thank you," Kelsey smiled as she sat down on the wooden chair.

The Mad Hatter leaned over whispering to the March Hare, "And do you know what the best part is? Is that they didn't barge in like mad people. They actually knocked on the front door."

March Hare glared at the Mad Hatter in shock, "Really? What polite people!"

Mad Hatter nodded agreeing with the March Hare, "Oh, yes, what a delightful child."

Jiminy smiled at Kelsey giving her the I-told-you-so look. Kelsey saw that and rolled her eyes at him. Jiminy was too small to sit on the big chairs. So the Mad Hatter took off his hat, pulled something out of it, and got out a bug-size chair and table for Jiminy. Mad Hatter placed the bug-size table and chair on the long table. "Here let me take your coat and hat, Sir," Mad Hatter said to Jiminy.

Jiminy smiled at Mad Hatter surprised about how he's acting, "Why, thank you, sir. That is very nice of you." Jiminy moved his arms allowing the Mad Hatter to take off his coat and hat before sitting down.

"Anytime! Anytime! And speaking of time, it's time to start the un-birthday party!"

"A what?" Jiminy asked while raising a brow in confusion.

"An un-birthday party, silly!" Mad Hatter said while giggling. "Now you must have some tea to begin the celebration!"

"Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea!" March Hare said as he poured two cups of tea for Kelsey and Jiminy.

The March Hare offered Kelsey a cup, "Here you are, my dear."

Kelsey wasn't really fond of tea, but she didn't want to be rude. So, she took the teacup, "Thank you."

Then, the March Hare handed Jiminy a cup of tea as well. Jiminy smiled at the March Hare as he took the teacup, "Thank you."

"Alrighty! Let's begin to party!" Mad Hatter ordered.

"Um... guys, I would love to stay, but-" Kelsey stopped talking when she heard music playing. She gasped when she saw a teapot blew out steam forming a fog across the table.

___"A very merry un-birthday to us, to us!" the _March Hare sang as he was waving his teacup around,___ "A very know what day today is tea forget of us? _

_"A very merry unbirthday!" the Mad Hatter sang along. _

"_A very merry unbirthday..."_

"_A very merry unbirthday to us!" _the Mad Hatter and March Hare sang together.

"_A..." _the March Hare sang a long note_, "Very merry unbirthday to me." _

_"To who?" _the Mad Hatter asked.

"_To me."_

_"Oh you!"_

Kelsey couldn't help but smile, because she loved this movie and this scene.

"_A very merry un-birthday to you," _the March Hare sang.

_"Who, me?" _the Mad Hatter asked.

_"Yes, you." _the March Hatter answered.

"_Oh me! " _the Mad Hatter cried cheerfully.

"_Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea..." _He poured another cup of tea and handed it to Kelsey, who never touched her drink.

Kelsey didn't like tea very much, but she joined the tea party and wanted to know where her sister went. After all, the Cheshire Cat told her that Kailey should be here. Kelsey had no choice, but to cooperate.

The March Hare opened a teapot and got out a small mouse inside. It was the Dormouse.

March Hare continued singing,___ "A very merry un-birthday to ohhhhh...!" _The Mad Hatter took off his hat and had another smaller hat on his head. March Hare took the hat. Then, The Mad Hatter had another smaller hat on his head. The Dormouse took the hat from Mad Hatter's head. All three of them were waving it around.___ "Yooou!" _March Hare finished his song___._

Jiminy and Kelsey started clapping for the trio. Then, also heard a faint clapping from the background. An uninvited guest had joined the party. Jiminy and Kelsey looked across the table and saw a little girl sitting on a red chair. The little girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue dress and apron. Kelsey knew who she was. It was none other than the main character of this movie, Alice.

At first, Kelsey was happy to see Alice, because she thought that Kailey was with her. Then, she noticed Alice was the only uninvited guest here. Meaning that Kailey was still missing in Disney World.

The March Hare and the Mad Hatter glared at Alice in shock and was running towards her. "No room! No room! No room! No room! No room! No room! No room!" They've screamed out.

"But I thought there was plenty of room," Alice assumed.

"Ah, but it's very rude to sit down without being invited!" March Hare said wagging his finger at Alice.

"I say it's rude!" The Mad Hatter agreed, "Its very very rude, indeed! Hah!"

The Dormouse came out of the teapot. "Very. Very. Very rude, indeed," he said weakly and went back inside the teapot.

Jiminy glared at Kelsey, "You see, Kelsey? That's what happens if you go to peoples' homes without permission."

Kelsey rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever." Kelsey left her chair, took Jiminy from his seat, and walked across the long table. She didn't want to be left out. So, she sat next to Alice. "Hi," Kelsey waved shyly at Alice.

Alice smiled at Kelsey and waved back, "How do you do?"

Kelsey wanted to tell the truth, saying it wasn't a good day for her, but knew that it won't be a good idea. "Fine," she said simply.

Alice turned back around facing the two, angry characters, "Anyway, I'm very sorry," Alice apologized to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, "But I did enjoy your singing and I wondered if you could tell me-"

"You enjoyed our singing?" the March Hare asked with a pleasant smile.

The Mad Hatter smiled, "Oh, what a delightful child!" He placed his elbows on the table. Accidentally, one of his elbows was stuck inside a teacup. "I'm so excited, we never get compliments!" He was trying to pull the teacup out of his elbow. "You must have a cup of tea!" He said as he pointed at the teacup.

"Ah, yes, indeed with a tea!" the March Hare said as he poured a cup of tea.

"That would be very nice. I'm sorry I interrupted your birthday party." Alice looked over and the March Hare giving her a cup of tea, "Uh, thank you."

The March immediately snatched the teacup away from Alice, "Birthday?" He chuckled and shook his head, "My dear child, this is not a birthday party!"

"Of course not!" the Mad Hatter agreed as he poured tea down his coat to his teacup. "This is an un-birthday party."

"Un-birthday?" Alice said skeptically, "I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

"I don't understand either," Jiminy agreed, "An un-birthday party?! That's nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense!" the March Hare disagreed, "It's very simple! Now, thirty days have sept- no, when..." The March Hare paused and twisted his ears around trying to think of a way to explain the definition of 'Un-birthday'. "An un-birthday, if you have a birthday then you..." The March Hare chuckled, "They don't know what an un-birthday is!"

"How silly!" Mad Hatter cried laughing.

"How about I explain this to you," Kelsey said to Alice.

"Oh, please, do!" Alice cried desperately.

"Okay, how many days are in a year?"

"365 days," Alice answered.

"And how many birthdays do you have in a year?"

"Just one."

"365 days take away one birthday equals?"

"364 days."

"Then you have 364 un-birthdays every year."

"Precisely!" the March Hare agreed, "That's why we're gathered here to cheer!"

Alice stood up and smiled, "Why today is my un-birthday too!"

"It is?" the March Hare asked.

"Hey, it's my un-birthday too!" Jiminy cried happily. Then, he turned to Kelsey, "Why, Kelsey, today is your un-birthday too!"

Kelsey glared at Jiminy sternly. "No, it's not!" she said quickly.

"Yes, it is! Come on, Kelsey! You know I'm right."

"I just don't like to make a huge deal on my birthdays."

"Well, guess what, my dear?" the March said wagging his finger at her, "Today is not your birthday. It's your un-birthday!"

The Mad Hatter eyes were tearing up from this happy occasion, "What a small world this is. Today is everyone's un-birthday!"

"In that case..." the March Hare pulled Alice and Kelsey out of their seats. The Mad Hatter gave Jiminy Cricket to Kelsey. The March Hare and the Mad Hatter circled around Alice, Kelsey, and Jiminy. "_A very merry un-birthday!" the March Hare sang._

_"To us?" _Alice started singing.

_"To us!" _the Mad Hatter sang as he took off his hat, revealing a huge cake with pink and white icing and three lighted candles.

_"A very merry un-birthday!" _the March Hare sang as he handed the cake to Kelsey.

_"For us?" _Kelsey asked while smiling.

_"For us!" _Jiminy answered happily.

"Now blow the candles out and make your wish come true," the Mad Hatter said cheerfully. Kelsey, Alice, and Jiminy blew the candle. Then, the cake turned into a firework.

_"A very merry Un-birthday to you!" _the Mad Hatter and March Hare sang the last line of the song.

The firework was flying in the air and exploded. They all saw the Dormouse floating down.

_"Twinkle, twinkle little bat," the Dormouse started singing sweetly, "How I wonder what you're at? Up above the world you fly like a tea tray in the sky." _He landed inside the teapot. The Mad Hatter put the lid back on the teapot.

Alice clapped her hands as she went back to her red chair, "Oh, that was lovely."

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed, "But it's too bad that the cake exploded. I really want to try the icing."

"You mean the cake?" Jiminy asked.

"No, icing. I'm not a cake fan." Kelsey cleared her throat and turned to Alice, "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Alice nodded, "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, you see I'm looking-"

"Would you like some tea?" the Mad Hatter asked offering Kelsey a cup.

Kelsey glared at him shaking her head, "No thanks." She turned back to Alice, "Anyway, I'm looking for-"

"CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP!" Mad Hatter cried while looking at an empty cup. "MOVE DOWN!"

"Excuse me?!" Kelsey cried angrily. "I was talking here!"

"Move down! Move down!" the March Hare pulled Kelsey's arm towards him.

"But I didn't drink my cup!" Jiminy complained as Kelsey grabbed him from his chair.

They took Kelsey, Jiminy, and Alice all the way down to the end of the table. "_Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down!" _the March Hare sang as they moved down a few chairs. They all sat down at the end of the table.

"Would you like a little a bit more tea?" Mad Hatter poured more cups of tea with a teapot that had three spouts.

"Well I haven't had any yet," Alice answered as she put some sugar in her teacup. "So I can't very well take more."

"Ahh, you mean you can't very well take less!" the March Hare said as he cracked a teapot open and poured tea in her cup.

"Yes!" the Mad Hatter agreed, "You can always take more than nothing!"

"Well, I only meant-" Alice stopped talking when she realized her cup was filled with too much sugar.

The Mad Hatter turned to Kelsey, "And now my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Would you tell us all about it?"

"Start at the beginning!" the March Hare ordered.

"Yes! Yes, and when you come to the end," the Mad Hatter added.

Kelsey let out a sigh, "Alright, well... let's see... back at my house, I was watching Kailey."

"Very interesting," the March Hare said as he took a sip of his tea. He slammed his teacup down immediately and panting like a dog, "Who's Kailey?"

Kelsey glared at him in disgust, "My ten-year-old sister."

The March Hare frowned instantly, "Oh... continue."

"Well, you see we got separated and-"

"Kailey?" Alice asked, "Is that your sister's name?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah. I wanted to ask you if you-"

The Mad Hatter took Kelsey's cup, spilling the tea on the table cloth. "CLEAN CUP! CLEAN CUP!" He cried, "MOVE DOWN! MOVE DOWN! MOVE DOWN!"

Kelsey glared at the Mad Hatter angrily, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"No, we aren't kidding you!" The March Hare grabbed Kelsey again. "_Move down, Move down, move down!" _Everyone moved down a couple chairs and sat down again.

"And now, my dear," the Mad Hatter said politely, "As you were saying?"

Before they could interrupt her again, Kelsey exclaimed, "Okay, let's cut to the chase-"

"The chase? I didn't know we were playing that game?" The Mad Hatter said cheerfully while giggling.

"No!" Kelsey cried, "I'm not talking about that! I wanted to know if-"

"Tea?" the Mad Hatter offered tea to everybody, interrupted Kelsey again.

The March Hare cut his teacup in half, "Just half a cup if you don't mind?"

The Mad Hatter poured tea in the March Hare's cup. "Come, come, my dear," the Mad Hatter giggled. "Don't you care for tea?" he asked Kelsey.

"No," Kelsey snapped, "I don't like tea! I-"

"If you don't care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation!" the March Hare said as he took a sip from his teacup.

Kelsey pressed her hands on her face and started screaming in frustration.

Alice stood up with her hands on her hips and looking at the Mad Hatter and the March Hare angrily, "Look! She is trying to ask us-"

The March Hare interrupted again by hitting a mallet on the table, "I got an excellent idea! Let's change the subject!" March Hare banged Mad Hatter's head.

Kelsey, Alice, and Jiminy were looking at the Mad Hatter in shock, knowing that it looked painful. "Are you okay, Mr. Hatter?" Jiminy asked in concern.

The Mad Hatter was laughing and talking dizzily, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Riddles? Hmm, let me see now," Alice thought out loud, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"How wonderful?!" Kelsey ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "Just what I need."

"I wonder what the answer is," Jiminy thought out loud trying to figure out the answer. He turned to Kelsey, "Do you know?"

Kelsey threw her hands as if she was surrendering, "No. No idea! Nor I care to answer it!"

"I beg your pardon?" The Mad hatter asked while pouring tea on his hat.

"I said I don't care!" Kelsey snapped.

"About what?"

"About your question, sir," Jiminy explained.

"What question?"

"Your question. Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice said simply.

"Why is a- WHAT?!" The Mad Hatter jumped and dropped his teacup in shock.

The March Hare was shaking with fear. He jumped on the Mad Hatter and held him tightly. "Careful, they stark raving mad!"

"But it was you who said it!" Kelsey cried angrily at the Mad Hatter, "It was your stupid riddle!"

Alice marched toward the two scared characters angrily, "That's right! You just said-"

"Don't get over excited, you two," the Mad Hatter said while backing away from the table and was using a chair as his weapon.

"How about a nice cup of tea?" March Hare offered them a cup while hiding inside the Mad Hatter's hat.

Alice slammed the table in frustration, "A cup a tea, indeed!"

"Alright! I'm outta here!" Kelsey cried angrily, "I want to leave this place before I become really mad!" Kelsey stood up from her chair and grabbed Jiminy.

"Me too!" Alice agreed as she stomped away.

"Let's get out of here, Jiminy!" Kelsey cried as she placed Jiminy on her shoulder.

"But I didn't finish my cup," Jiminy pouted.

"Too bad!" Kelsey snapped.

Suddenly, another uninvited guest arrived the party. "Oh, this bad! This is very, very bad! Hello! Goodbye! I'm late! I'm late!" Everyone turned around and saw the familiar character.

"The White Rabbit!" Alice cried happily.

Kelsey groaned, "Oh, not him again."

"Oh! I'm so late! I'm VERY late!" the White Rabbit cried frantically.

The Mad Hatter snatched the pocket watch from the White Rabbit and looked at the watch, "Well, no wonder you're late! Why this clock is exactly two days slow!"

"Two days slow?!" the White Rabbit cried panicky.

"Of course you're late!" the Mad Hatter dipped the watch inside a pot of tea while laughing, "My goodness!" He opened the watch, "We'll have to look into this." The Mad Hatter placed the salt on his eye while looking at the watch. As he was looking at it, the salt poured all over the watch, "Aha! I see what's wrong with it! Why this watch is full of wheels!" He used a fork and got rid of the wheels and springs.

"Oh, my good watch!" the White Rabbit watched the springs and wheels coming out of the watch in horror, "Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but!" the White rabbit stammered trying to protest.

"What is Mr. Hatter doing?" Jiminy asked.

"Something mad that's what," Kelsey answered simply.

"Butter!" the Mad Hatter cried, "Of course we need some butter! BUTTER!"

"BUTTER!" the March Hare yelled at the rabbit's ear.

"But- but- butter?" the White Rabbit said as he was holding a jar of butter.

"Butter, oh, thank you, butter." The Mad Hatter took the butter from the White Rabbit and spread the butter all over the watch, "Yes, that's fine."

The White Rabbit was shaking his head and running towards him, "No! No! No! No! You'll get crumbs in it."

"Oh, it's the very best butter!" the Mad Hatter threw the jar of butter at the White Rabbit. "What are you talking about?" Mad Hatter asked as he was spreading the butter on the watch.

"Tea?" the March Hare suggested.

"Tea!" the Mad Hatter cried happily, "I never thought of tea of course!"

"NO! NO! Not tea!" the White Rabbit cried as he was running towards them again.

"Sugar?" The March Hare suggested and stopped the White Rabbit from coming any closer by his foot.

Kelsey started laughing, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Jiminy glared at her in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"I say there's nothing funny about this," Alice said sternly.

Kelsey was still laughing, "Ha! Ha! It is- Ha! Ha! It is funny, when you think about it! Ha! Ha!"

"You're mad as he is!" Jiminy said pointing at the Mad Hatter, who continued to spread the ingredients on the watch.

"Hey, don't compare me with Mad Doctor over there. Okay?"

"Sugar? Two spoons!" the Mad Hatter cried. The March Hare handed two spoons to the Mad Hatter. "Two spoons. Thank you, yes!" The Mad Hatter smashed the two spoons on the watch.

"Be careful!" the White Rabbit cried as he was running towards the Mad Hatter again.

"Jam?" the March Hare suggested and handed the jar of jam to the White Rabbit.

Mad hatter grabbed the jam from the White Rabbit. "Jam! I forgot all about that." He spread the jam all over the watch, "Yes, sure you want. It's nice to see."

"Mustard?" the March Hare handed the jar of mustard to the Mad Hatter.

"Mustard? Oh yes!" the Mad Hatter took the jar of mustard from the March Hare and filled it with a spoon. Then, he realized what he was holding and threw it out. "MUSTARD?!" he cried in shock.

"Incoming!" Jiminy warned the two girls as a jar of mustard was flying pass them. They immediately ducked down avoiding from getting hit.

"Now, don't be silly!" the Mad Hatter cried as he grabbed a lemon and squeezing it on the watch, "Lemon will do the trick." Mad hatter closed the watch, "There! That should do it!"

Suddenly, the watch was opening, shutting, jumping around, and spitting out wheels and springs.

"Look at that!" Mad hatter cried in shock.

"Oh my!" March hare cried.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice gasped.

"Oh dear!" White Rabbit panicked.

"I don't believe this!" Jiminy cried.

Kelsey was laughing at this scene.

Alice glared at Kelsey angrily, "There's nothing funny about this!"

Kelsey nodded, "Actually it is!"

"It's gone mad!" the March Hare cried.

"I don't understand!" the Mad Hatter cried in confusion, "It's the best butter!"

Jiminy glared at the Mad Hatter, "You are MAD!"

"Bad watch! Bad watch!" the March Hare cried. The watch continued spitting out wheels and springs. "There's only one way to stop a bad watch!" the March Hare smashed the watch with his mallet.

Everyone was staring at the destroyed watch. The Mad Hatter just shrugged and pushed the broken watch out of the way. "Two days slow, that's what it is."

"Oh, my watch," the White rabbit had tears that were threatening to fall.

"IT WAS?" The Mad Hatter said.

"Of course it was his watch!" Jiminy snapped at him, "You destroyed his property, so you can do... whatever you just did!"

"There. There, Mr. Rabbit," Kelsey patted the White Rabbit on the back, "Don't cry. You can always get another one."

"You don't understand!" the White Rabbit started sobbing on Kelsey's sweatpants. "It wasn't just a watch! It was a un-birthday present too!"

"Well, in that case..." the March Hare and Mad Hatter grabbed the White Rabbit from Kelsey's grip. "_A very merry un-birthday too…you!" _They sang as they threw him out of the sky and waved good-bye to him.

"Mr. Rabbit!" Alice rushed through the gate to the Mad Hatter's backyard, "Oh, Mr. Rabbit!" When the White Rabbit disappeared in the horizon, Alice groaned in frustration, "Oh now, where did he go to?"

"Alice, he is not worth finding. Trust me," Kelsey said as she patted Alice's back.

Alice faced Kelsey in confusion, "I beg your pardon, but who are you anyway?"

"My name is Kelsey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kelsey," Alice curtsied, "My name is Alice."

"I know," Kelsey said simply. Alice looked at her skeptically. "I mean- uh- nice to meet you too. You are by far the only normal character I see here in Disney World!"

"Hey, what about me?" Jiminy asked.

"No offense, Jiminy. In my world, crickets don't talk."

"Disney World?" Alice asked skeptically, "I thought this is Wonderland."

Kelsey glared at Alice, realizing what she just said. "Um... it is! It is. Anyway, I'm looking for my sister," she said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I know. Kailey is your sister, right?"

"So you had met her," Kelsey said as a statement than a question.

Alice stared at the ground, shuffling her feet and nodded sadly, "Yes... I-I did."

Kelsey kneeled in front of Alice and facing her. Kelsey saw Alice trying to hold back the tears, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry. I'm very sorry..." Alice burst into tears and crying on Kelsey's jacket.

Kelsey was panicking a little, worried about what Alice meant by that. She hugged Alice and rubbing her back for comfort, "Hey, don't cry. Don't cry please."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Jiminy asked, "You can tell us what happened to Kailey."

Kelsey lifted Alice's face to face her, "Alice, you need to tell me what happened. I need to find her, and I need your help. Can you tell me everything you know? You met her, when you two played a game with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, right?"

Alice sniffled and shook her head, "No... it was before. I-I met her at the entrance of Wonderland. I was crying and forming a flood... She showed up and tried to comfort me..." Alice sniffled again holding back the tears.

"Then, what happened?" Jiminy asked curiously.

"Well... we both take a sip from the bottle... a-and we shrunk. We floated to an island and met Dodo. They were getting dry. So, we did the same and dried up. That's when we followed the White Rabbit."

"Did Kailey say anything to you?" Kelsey asked, "About who she is? Or where she came from?"

Alice nodded, "She said that we're in a dream. She also told me her name and mentioned that she's looking for something too."

"What did she say?"

"She said she's finding a way home," Alice wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing, "I just wanted to follow the White Rabbit and find out where he's going!"

Kelsey felt her stomach churning and felt her eyes forming tears.

"She also told me that..." Alice paused as she was about to cry again. Jiminy got out a tiny tissue for Alice, who gladly took it. "Thank you," Alice thanked Jiminy before blowing her nose. "She told me that we can find a way back home together."

"What places did you go to?" Kelsey asked curiously while blinking her eyes fighting back the tears.

"Well... we first went to the beach, the forest..."

"You didn't go to a garden or somebody's home?"

Alice shook her head, "Of course not. Kailey was doing most of leading. She told me that she knew this place, so I followed her. I didn't know this place at all! What was I supposed to do?"

"Sh! Sh!" Kelsey hushed Alice, who was about to cry again. Kelsey wasn't good at comforting people or children. She wanted answers. So, she tried to comfort Alice the best she could. Kelsey now knew that Kailey was skipping the scenes from the movie all along. "Take it easy, Alice. It's okay... Did you meet anybody?"

"Well... I did meet Dodo, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the White Rabbit, the Cheshire Cat-"

"You met the Cheshire Cat?!" Jiminy asked in shock.

Alice nodded, "He helped us a lot. Cheshire Cat said that the White Rabbit went this way. So I followed a path here."

"What about Kailey?"

That's when Alice began crying again, "I-I don't know! I turned my back from one minute, then she was gone! I'm so sorry! I knew I was responsible for her, but-"

"Alice!" Kelsey was panicking and was worried for Kailey. She had no idea if Kailey got kidnapped or something worse. But knew she had to stay strong and convinced Alice that it wasn't her fault. "What happened to Kailey wasn't your fault. It never was!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No! It's not!" Kelsey argued, "Kailey is a hard head. Okay? She always goes off doing her own thing. You can't control that! No one could!"

"R-really?"

Kelsey smiled sadly and nodded, "Yeah. Don't blame yourself. I'll find her soon, and you'll go back home.

Alice looked at Kelsey with eyes filled with tears. She nodded, "Right." They looked back at the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, who continued their un-birthday party as if nothing happened. "Of that silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I ever been to in all my life!" Alice cried.

"Same here," Jiminy agreed.

"Same here," Kelsey agreed also, "This will probably be the last time, I go to a tea party. I don't even like tea for crying at loud!"

"Well, I have enough nonsense!" Alice declared. "I'm going do what Kailey is doing and go home! STRAIGHT home!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Alice," Kelsey said, still looking at the Mad Hatter and the March Hare singing and drinking tea. "But first, I need to find my sister."

"Kelsey?" Jiminy tried to get her attention.

"I mean she couldn't be too far," Kelsey said, not paying attention to Jiminy.

"Kelsey?!" Jiminy was raising his voice and was trying to get Kelsey's attention again.

"I hope we'll find her soon before a villain does. In this land, the villains would be the Queen of Hearts. I hope Kailey is safe from her!"

"KELSEY! Jiminy yelled for Kelsey's attention.

"OW!" Kelsey felt her left ear ringing from Jiminy's yelling, "Jiminy, what are you trying to do? Burst my eardrum?"

"Kelsey, there is something you should know."

"What?" Kelsey sighed.

"It's about Alice."

"What about her? I know we can't leave her alone, and..." Kelsey turned around and saw that Alice wasn't behind her. "Alice? ALICE?!" Kelsey called Alice's name, but there was no response. She glared at Jiminy in confusion, "Where did she go?!"

"That's what I tried to tell you," Jiminy sighed sadly. "She's gone."

"How could she left?! And why didn't you say anything?!"

Jiminy groaned and face palmed.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said from behind.

Kelsey jumped behind and gasped when she saw a huge smile up the trees. She knew that the Cheshire Cat was there. "Don't do that!" Kelsey cried angrily while breathing rapidly, "What are trying to do? Scare me to death?!"

The Cheshire Cat was laughing merrily, "Why, my dear, it's impossible to scare somebody to death."

Kelsey let out a sigh in frustration. Jiminy was narrowing his eyes at the Cheshire Cat. "What do you want, Cheshire Cat?" Kelsey asked.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. My, my, Kelsey, you have lost two kids in one day. I guess I won't recommend you as a babysitter after all."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at the Cheshire Cat, "Shut up! I don't need that right now! Do you know where Alice had gone?"

"Maybe..." the Cheshire Cat answered as he leaned against a tree trunk, "Or maybe not.'

"Well, which is it?" Jiminy asked impatiently.

"Why do you care about her? I thought you two were looking for Kailey."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide in shock, when the Cheshire Cat mentioned Kailey's name. "How did you know about her?" she demanded.

"Have you forgotten? I spoke with her. I took her to another land."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What?!" Kelsey cried in shock.

"I said-"

"I heard you!" Kelsey snapped, "When did you do that? Was it before or after we met?"

The Cheshire Cat shrugged, "Before. I sent you two to a shortcut, while I sent Alice to a longer path."

Jiminy and Kelsey's mouth dropped in shock. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Kelsey demanded.

"You never asked."

"But you knew I would like to know that small detail!"

"If I told you before, then that would be cheating and my fun won't last long."

"What?!" Jiminy cried angrily, "There are two children alone and endangered, and you think this is a game?!"

"If it is, are you having fun?" Cheshire Cat asked still having that large grin on his face.

"Enough!" Kelsey cried angrily wanting to punch the Cheshire Cat's teeth out. She felt betrayed now, "I don't have time for this! Where did you take her?"

"Take who?"

"Kailey!"

"Who's Kailey?"

"My sister!"

"Who's sister?"

Kelsey face palmed and groaned in frustration, "Where did you take Kailey?"

"I told you before. I took her to a portal to another land."

"What portal?" Kelsey was definitely confused.

The Cheshire Cat started laughing and faded into the darkness.

"HEY!" Kelsey cried, "Get back here!"

"If you really, really like to know the way out of Wonderland, then follow me," Cheshire Cat said still invisible. Kelsey and Jiminy looked down and saw paw prints appeared on the ground. The Cheshire Cat was still invisible and was making a trail for them to follow.

"Kelsey, I don't think we should follow him," Jiminy whispered.

"Why not?" Kelsey demanded, "He's the only one who knew where Kailey is! I'll do anything to find her."

"But he didn't tell us about her from the beginning. Do you really want to trust him?"

"No, of course not, but we don't have a choice! Now let's go!" Kelsey began following the paw print trail.

**~MDA~**

Kelsey followed Cheshire Cat's trail through the woods, until the paw prints stopped appearing. The Cheshire Cat reappeared up the tree, "Now this is the place I showed your sister a shortcut out of Wonderland."

"I can see that, but where's the shortcut?" Kelsey demanded impatiently.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Temper, temper, temper. You really need an anger management class."

"I don't need a class! I need a shortcut!" Kelsey snapped. "Now show me the shortcut right now or-" She stopped speaking when she saw the Cheshire Cat pulled a tree branch. Suddenly, three tree trunks opened and revealed three blue spirals.

"Now how about we play another a game," the Cheshire Cat insisted.

"Uh, how about we don't play at all!" Jiminy snapped. Jiminy still refused to trust the cat. After what he had done to Kelsey.

"If you want to find your sister, you have to guess my game."

Kelsey was tired of the Cheshire Cat's ridicules games, but she had no choice but to cooperate. "What are you on about?" Kelsey sighed heavily.

"It's like the guessing game, you played with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee."

Kelsey raised a brow in suspicion and was a little crept out by him, "Have you been following me?"

The Cheshire Cat ignored her question and continued, "It's like the guessing game, but you have to guess three instead of two. What you see in front of you are three magic portals. One of them lead to Kailey's way out. Others are just portals to different worlds. Choose wisely, my dear. Don't play my game foolishly."

Kelsey looked at the three portals, not sure about which portal to choose from. _Okay, Kailey must leave a clue or something. _Kelsey played plenty of Nancy Drew games before and learned that the suspect always leave a clue behind. Kelsey inspected the tree trunks, the rocks, and now the ground. Kelsey stopped and noticed small footprints leading to portal three. Kelsey smiled when she realized that the footprints were Kailey's shoe size.

"What are you thinking, Kelsey?" Jiminy asked curiously.

Kelsey smirked at the Cheshire Cat, who was grinning at her back. "She went to that portal!" Kelsey pointed at the last portal.

"Are you sure?" the Cheshire Cat asked while grinning at Kelsey.

Kelsey nodded, "More sure than ever."

"Then, what are waiting for, my dear? Go on and step through the portal! Send me a postcard too."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at the cat, who was still grinning at her, "Okay, Cheshire Cat, when I step through this portal, you better help Alice get home. If you know what's good for you."

"Oh? What would you do if I don't?"

Kelsey paused and was thinking about that part. She was actually threatening a Disney Character, even though she wasn't the threatening type. "Look, just help Alice! I don't want her to be endangered, and I know you don't want anything happened to her either. If you don't want to do it for me, fine. But do it for Alice. Please?!"

"Hm..." the Cheshire Cat paused to think about Kelsey's words, "I'll think about it."

Kelsey let out a heavy sigh, knowing she couldn't do anything now. She started walking in portal three, "Let's go, Jiminy." As soon as stepped inside the portal, they started falling, "AAAAAAAH!"

The Cheshire Cat closed the portal behind them and laughed merrily, "Ha! Ha!" He slowly disappeared, "_And the momraths outgrabe…"_

**A/N: So what movie do you think they're heading to? Remember, it won't be like the old version. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I like to thank the readers who reviewed last chapters:**

**grapejuice101**

**Schoollie**

**MysteryGirl7Freak**

**DoublePaws**


	6. Hallucinations, Life Kisses, and Threats

Chapter 6: Hallucinations, Life Kisses, and Threats?! Oh my!

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kelsey and Jiminy fell into the portal that led them to another land. They were falling out of the sky and into the waters. Kelsey opened her eyes and saw that she's underwater with a coral reef surrounding her. She immediately looked around to see if Jiminy was alright.

Kelsey saw Jiminy floating down. Kelsey grabbed him and kicked her feet above water. Suddenly, she couldn't swim up, because her foot was caught on a rocky coral arch. Kelsey was holding her breath and was trying to pull her foot out, but she was stuck.

Jiminy saw Kelsey struggling and tried to pull her shoe out, but it was useless. Jiminy could breathe underwater, but Kelsey couldn't. Kelsey was holding her nose and mouth trying to hold her breathe the best she could. Jiminy knew he was running out of time to save her. He had to find her a miracle.

Suddenly, Jiminy looked up and saw a large ship coming their way. He was swimming above water and climbed up the ship. He looked around and saw two crew man controlling the ship.

There was an older crew man who had dreadlocked dark brown-blackish hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a mustache, and goatee beard with two braids. He wore a blue-dark grayish vest over a white puffy shirt, a long coat, brown pants and boots, and a black tricorn hat on this head.

Another crew man looked like he was about twenty years old. He had medium length, brown hair, wore loose or tied back in a short ponytail, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. He also wore a puffy-sleeved white shirt, a simple brown jerkin, brown breeches, thick brown stockings, and leather shoes with metal buckles.

"Excuse me?! Excuse me?!" Jiminy cried for their attention.

The younger crewman heard Jiminy and tried finding where the voice was coming from. "Hey, Jack?" he tapped on the older man's shoulder for his attention.

"What is it, Will?" Jack asked.

"Did you hear that?" Will asked.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard voices, Jack. Did we get rid of every sailor on this ship before we left Port Royal?"

Jack let out a sigh, "Yes, Will, we did. I checked the whole ship and no one is here but us."

"HELLO?!" Jiminy cried for their attention, "OVER HERE?!"

Will heard Jiminy but didn't see him. "Did you hear that?" Will asked.

"Heard what?!" Jack asked in irritation.

"I'm hearing voices, Jack! Don't you hear it too?"

Jack shook his head, "No! Will, you're probably hallucinating."

"I'm not hallucinating, Jack! I really did hear somebody."

"Maybe the rum was getting to you, lad."

"What?!" Will cried in shock, "I never had alcohol in my life! You probably had rum today!"

"Oi, I wasn't drinking rum today..." Jack paused when he saw Will's stern glare. He let out a sigh, "Okay, maybe a drink or two before we left, but I don't hallucinate, mate."

"And didn't you say you saw someone falling out of the sky."

"I did..." Jack shrugged, "At least I thought I did."

"Jack, nobody falls from skies! It's impossible!"

"Improbable," Jack corrected him.

Will rolled his eyes, "Jack, you probably saw a large bird."

Jiminy realized that he's not getting their attention. He had no choice, but doing one thing. He threw his umbrella, and it hit Will's neck.

"OW!" Will cried as he felt a sting on his neck from Jiminy's umbrella.

"What?" Jack asked glaring at him curiously.

"Something hit me!" Will cried.

"Really?" Jack asked with his mocking voice, "You're probably just hallucinating, Will."

"I'm not hallucinating, Jack! I really felt it!" Will looked down and saw the umbrella on the deck. He and Jack looked at curiously. "What is this?" Will asked, "Where did that come from?"

"OVER HERE!" Jiminy cried waving his arms for their attention.

This time, Will and Jack heard Jiminy's call coming from the ship's edge. They walked towards the edge nervously and saw Jiminy waving his arms back and forth.

"Finally!" Jiminy cried, "I thought I'll never get your attention."

Will and Jack stood there with their eyes wide and mouths dropped.

"Will... is it me or do I see a talking bug wearing a hat and coat?"

"Um..." Will was speechless and couldn't believe he was seeing Jiminy talking, "If this is a hallucination, I'm hallucinating with you."

"I'm not a mirage, gentlemen!" Jiminy cried angrily, "I need help!"

"I'll help," Jack said.

"Really?" Jiminy said in hope.

"Yes..." Jack lifted his foot up, I'll help myself get out of this hallucination!" Jack attempted to step on with his boot.

"WHAT?! NO!" Jiminy blocked his face bracing himself for his tragic death.

"Jack, WAIT!" Will stepped in front of Jack's way protecting Jiminy from Jack's boot. Jack immediately put his boot back on the deck. Will continued, "If we're both seeing this talking bug, then that means we're not hallucinating."

"I'm not a hallucination!" Jiminy cried angrily.

"Then, what are you?" Jack asked curiously.

"No time! I need your help! My friend's foot got caught underwater, and about to drown right now, if we don't help!"

Will's face turned into concern, "We have to save him!"

"Is he a bug like you?" Jack asked.

"No!" Jiminy shook his head.

"Is he a pirate, bug?"

"No!"

"Oh... too bad," Jack shrugged.

"Jack, we have to help!" Will cried, "He might die!"

"Why should we?" Jack asked, "We got a tight schedule, and I don't want to be late for Tortuga's happy hour. It involves rum with free refills."

"You can't be serious?!"

"Gentlemen, she's going to die!" Jiminy cried helplessly.

Jack glared at Jiminy curiously, "She?"

Jiminy nodded, "Yes, she!"

Jack immediately stood on the ship's edge before he took off his long coat, "Why didn't you say so, bug?!" He also took of his hat and weapons shoved them to Will's arms, "Do not lose these!" Then, he dived in the ocean to rescue Kelsey. Will and Jiminy stood there hoping that Jack would save Kelsey from drowning.

"Do you think he'll save her?" Jiminy asked.

"I-I don't know," Will answered.

Underwater, Jack was swimming around to see a coral arch, where Kelsey's foot got caught. He swam towards and only saw Kelsey's grey tennis shoe stuck. He turned around and saw Kelsey floating unconsciously. Jack was doing frog kicks toward Kelsey and grabbed her. He took her above water and gasped for air. Kelsey was in Jack's arms still unconscious.

"He's got her!" Will cried happily.

"Please be alright, Kelsey," Jiminy whispered, "Please be alright."

"Get the rope!" Jack cried still holding onto Kelsey.

"What?" Will asked, hearing Jack's faint yelling.

"THE ROPE, LAD! THE ROPE! Go get the rope, you little whelp!"

"Oh!" Will realized what Jack said.

"Throw something quickly!" Jiminy yelled impatiently.

Will grabbed a long line of rope and threw at Jack, who grabbed it. Will grunted while pulling Kelsey and Jack on board.

"Pull! PULL!" Jiminy ordered Will, "PULL!"

"I'm trying! But there's only ONE person pulling this thing!" Will snapped.

Jiminy wasn't paying attention to Will as he was watching Jack and Kelsey. "They're coming!"

Jack grabbed the rail, and pushed Kelsey up on the rail. Will dropped the rope and pulled Kelsey in first. He laid her down on her back. Jack pulled himself up and panted. "Thanks for the help," Jack said sarcastically.

Will and Jiminy weren't paying attention to Jack. Will checked Kelsey's pulse and put his ear over her face feeling any sense of breathing. "She's not breathing!" He cried in a panicked voice.

"Move!" Jack pushed Will out of the way and got out a knife.

"Whoa!" Jiminy cried in fear, when he saw the knife in Jack's hand, "What are you doing with that!"

"Cut her corset off. It worked for Miss Swann," Jack laid his hand on her stomach getting ready to take off the fabric. Then, he stopped when he noticed something oddly.

"What are you waiting for, Jack?" Will asked, "Save her!"

"Wait a minute," Jack moved her shirt up slightly and saw her tan stomach, "She's not wearing a corset."

"What?!" Will looked at Kelsey and noticed that she dressed differently. She wasn't wearing dresses like the women in Port Royal.

"Why is she not wearing one, bug?" Jack asked Jiminy.

"WHO CARES?! JUST SAVE HER!" Jiminy snapped.

"Now!" Will cried to Jack impatiently.

"Fine!" Jack tilt Kelsey's head up, pinched her nose and leaned his head towards her.

"What are you doing?" Jiminy asked nervously.

"You'll see, bug," Jack was going to love this part. He leaned his face towards her face and sealed her mouth with his. He was giving her the mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Will and Jiminy stared at the sight in horror and shock. They were feeling really bad for Kelsey at this point. After giving her five breaths, Jack continued giving her mouth to mouth before doing chest compressions. After giving thirty chest compressions, he began doing his favorite part again. Then, he felt Kelsey move underneath regaining consciousness.

Kelsey opened her eyes and saw somebody above her. She didn't know it was Jack above her, because his face was too close to hers. Kelsey felt Jack's breaths and his tongue on hers. Kelsey was screaming under his mouth and hitting his shoulders to get him off of her. Then, she felt water coming out of her throat. Kelsey pushed Jack away, turned her body to the side, and started coughing out water.

Will and Jiminy sighed with relief. "Thank God, she's alive," Will said happily.

Jiminy walked in front of Kelsey avoiding the water puddle, Kelsey made, "Kelsey, are you alright?"

Kelsey coughed a few moments before speaking, "I... I almost died! What... What do you think? I... I'm wet, which I don't mind really. I'm cold, hungry, and my eyes are burning- and did somebody just kissed me?!"

Kelsey heard somebody cleared his throat before speaking. "I did, love," Jack responded, "Technically, it wasn't a kiss. It was mouth to mouth resuscitation."

Kelsey glared at Jack in shock, "J-Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, love," Jack corrected her, "If you want to say my name, say it properly. Savvy?"

_'Oh... My... GOSH! It's Jack Sparrow!'_ Kelsey thought, _The Jack Sparrow! I can't believe it! Okay, Kelsey, be cool. I know Johnny Depp is an amazing actor! Best actor actually! And you were kissed by him... Wait! I was kissed by Johnny Depp! OH MY GOSH! A lot of fangirls are going to be so jealous!_

_"_Uh... excuse me, miss?" Will asked Kelsey, "Are you alright?"

Kelsey stared ahead not responding to Will's question. Jiminy climbed in front of her face and waved, "Kelsey... Kelsey?"

Kelsey was out of her train of thoughts, "Um... yeah. I'm okay now. Except for my eyes, because now they're burning and tearing up."

"Alright, love," Jack stepped in front of Will and faced Kelsey, "I got three questions for you."

Kelsey nodded with a smile, "Okay."

"One: who are you? Two: why were you and talking bug thing-" Jiminy cast Jack a mean glare when he heard what Jack said. Jack ignored his glare and continued, "-alone in the ocean without a boat? Three: why aren't you wearing a corset?"

Kelsey blinked in shock at the last question, "Um..."

"Jack!" Jiminy and Will cried together angrily.

"What?" Jack asked them innocently. "I was just asking."

"Do I have to answer the last question?" Kelsey asked nervously.

"Well-"

"No!" Will interrupted Jack, "No, you don't have to. Right, Jack?"

Jack groaned, "Yeah, sure, whatever. I asked out of curiosity, darling. Now, go on and answer me questions."

"Well..." Kelsey began, "My name is Kelsey, and I'm here to look for my little sister."

"You were swimming across the ocean with no boat to find somebody?" Will asked, "I'll tell you that your sister would probably be smart enough not to swim an ocean by herself."

"Unless she had to walk the plank, mate," Jack added.

"I hope not!" Kelsey cried. "And I didn't swim across the ocean, I just got here."

"You just showed up in the middle of the ocean?" Will asked, still confused about Kelsey's situation.

"Yeah, Jiminy and I fell-"

"Jiminy? Who's Jiminy?"

Jiminy raised his hand, "I'm Jiminy. Cricket is the name, Jiminy Cricket." He finished his introduction by taking his hat off and bowed.

Kelsey continued, "Anyway, I guess we did fell out of the sky." Then, Kelsey groaned in pain, "I think I did a back flop."

"Aha!" Jack cried triumphantly, "So I did see someone falling out of a sky!" He turned to Will, "You owe me an apology, mate."

Will rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. He turned back to Kelsey in concern, "But are you alright?"

"Physically, no. Mentally, still in shock, but I think I'll live."

"Oh good," Jack gave out his golden tooth smile.

Will turned to Kelsey again giving his hand for hers to help her up. Kelsey took his hand and smiled, "Thanks." Once she pulled back on her feet, she realized that she only had one shoe on her feet. "Okay, why do I have one shoe?"

"I'm afraid, love, that it didn't make it," Jack said sadly.

Kelsey's eyes grew wide in shock, "What? W-What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Jack asked. Kelsey shook her head. "Oh. Well, I think you managed to pull your foot out of that arch. The shoe... it's still there."

"No," Kelsey whispered.

"Yes, love."

"But these are my favorite shoes. I got them for Christmas."

Jack patted her shoulder, "There. There, love. You know, love, I got a shoulder for you to cry on." Jack offered his shoulder to her.

Kelsey glared at Jack and smelled his BO, that wasn't really pleasant. "Um... I think I pass, but thank you though."

"If I may ask, Kelsey, where are you from?" Will asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well for starters, I know you're not from Port Royal. I know, because I live there. You don't have an accent. You also dressed differently."

"And most women wear corsets," Jack added.

"That's because I'm..." Kelsey tried to think of a good lie.

"She's from a different land far away," Jiminy finished Kelsey's sentence.

"Far away?" Will asked.

"She's probably a pirate, mate," Jack suggested.

Kelsey shook her head, "No. No. I'm not a pirate. It's just my land dressed differently than your land does."

"Which land would that be, love?" Jack asked.

"Um... Does it matter? Well, look anyway, thank you two so much for saving my life, and it's really nice to meet you both. Now if you don't mind dropping me and Jiminy off of land, we'll be on our way."

Jack glared at her in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

Jiminy cleared his throat, "Kelsey said-"

"I heard her, bug," Jack snapped at Jiminy before turning to Kelsey.

"Jack, what's on your mind?" Will asked curiously.

"Love," Jack said to Kelsey, "I hate to tell you this, but you and your buggy friend-" Jiminy cast Jack a mean glare when he heard what Jack said. Jack continued, "-aren't leaving my ship."

"What?!" Kelsey, Will, and Jiminy cried in unison. Then, all of them were yelling questions at Jack at the same time.

"What do you mean we aren't going anywhere?!" Jiminy asked angrily.

"Jack, what about Elizabeth?!" Will cried.

"You can't do this to me!" Kelsey yelled, "I have to find my sister!"

"SHUT IT!" Jack screamed over their bickering. All three of them stopped and faced Jack. "Thank you. Now since I'm captain of this vessel, I get to pick who can speak first. Now, who's got a question?" All three of them raised their hands and stared at Jack coldly. Jack still kept that grin on his face and pointed at Kelsey, "Yes, m'lady, ladies first. Your question?"

"Thank you," Kelsey said sweetly before hitting his arm roughly.

"Ooh!" Jack groaned in pain and rubbed his arm. "Not sure I deserved that."

"It's better than slapping you!"

Jack shrugged, "True. Your question?"

"What's the matter with you?! Are you crazy?!"

"One question at a time, love." Kelsey attempted to hit his arm again, but Jack grabbed her wrist keeping her from doing so. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That's not how a lady should behave."

"Answer my question!"

"Which question?"

"Why can't Jiminy and I leave?!"

"Well, actually, the bug can leave. He is too annoying for my liking."

Jiminy glared at Jack angrily, "I have a name, Mr. Sparrow! It's Jiminy!"

Jack waved Jiminy off, "Whatever." He turned back to Kelsey, "Because love, I saved your life. Now you have to return the favor."

"She said 'thank you', Jack!" Will cried, "What else do you want from her?"

"Saying 'thank you' isn't enough, Turner," Jack said, "A pirate must pay a debt."

"But she's not a pirate!" Jiminy cried helplessly.

"Doesn't matter. I helped her out, now it's her turn to help me."

"Help us with what?!" Will cried, "Like Jiminy said, she's not a pirate!"

"She'll become one."

"Excuse me?!" Kelsey cried angrily, "As much as I want to be a pirate and help you two out, I can't. I have to find my sister! I want you to take me to land now!"

Jack paused before shaking his head, "I don't think that's possible, love." He turned away from her staring at the horizon.

"Why not?!" Kelsey demanded, "I'll be no help to you or Will."

Will glared at Kelsey, but didn't say anything. Jack turned back to Kelsey and walked towards her, "Let me ask you something, love. Do you believe that a man has to pay his debt?" Kelsey didn't speak immediately but knew her answer. "Do ya?" Jack asked again.

"Well... yeah," Kelsey reluctantly answered, "But-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Jack was wagging his finger, "Then, you must stay to pay a debt."

"How?" Will asked, "We can't take her with us."

"Why not?" Jack asked, "She'll be a fine pirate. She can be part of my crew, and-"

"What if I said no?" Kelsey asked.

Jack glared at Kelsey and faced her coldly, "That's not a good idea, love."

"And why is that?"

"Because that's against the code."

Jiminy and Will raised a brow in confusion. "The code?" they asked in confusion.

"He means the pirate's code," Kelsey explained. "Isn't that right, Jack?"

Jack faced Kelsey with a smile, "Of course. But how do you know about the code, if you're not a pirate?"

"I heard about it, Jack. Now, what's against the code."

"'Any person who refuses to serve aboard a pirate's ship must..." Jack paused reluctantly finishing his sentence.

"Must what, Jack?" Will asked nervously. Kelsey and Jiminy grew nervously as well.

"Jack?" Kelsey asked nervously, "Must what?"

"... Then, you must die," Jack whispered finishing his sentence.

Kelsey, Jiminy, and Will stared at Jack in shock, "WHAT?!"

"Y-y-you're lying!" Kelsey cried panicky, while pointing her finger at Jack accusingly, "You just made that rule up!"

"Did I?"

"Yeah!" Jiminy cried angrily, "Where is this pirate code book? I want to see it!"

"I don't have it, bug," Jack said gesturing himself, "Another pirate is the Keeper of the Code, and don't think he's close by. He's far, far away from here. Savvy?"

"This Keeper of the Code? His name is Edward Teague, right?" Kelsey asked.

"Uh, Kelsey," Jiminy whispered to her ear, "You might want to turn off your Disney brain for a minute."

Kelsey ignored Jiminy and continued, "And he is also your dad, right?" Jack froze still, turned and stared at Kelsey for a few moments. Kelsey was feeling uncomfortable about the way Jack was looking at her, "What?"

"How did you know about that?" Jack asked.

"Um, I-" Kelsey stopped talking when somebody turned her body. Kelsey was now facing Will, who was staring at her coldly.

"And how did you know who I was?" Will demanded.

"What?" Kelsey said dumfounded about Will's question.

"We never told you my name. We never even met!"

"I- uh-"

"Aye," Jack turned Kelsey around to face her. "How did you really know about the code and my dad anyway?"

_Oh no! _Kelsey thought, _They're onto me! What do I do?!_ Kelsey looked at Jiminy, who didn't know what to say and mentally face palmed.

"Well!" Will demanded. "Who are you?!"

Kelsey remained silent before she began finding an excuse, "Jack said your name, Will, that's how I know your name."

"No, I didn't!" Jack argued.

"Yes, you did!" Kelsey argued back.

"Liar! Liar! Breeches on fire!"

"I'm not lying! You said his name!"

"No, he didn't!" Will cried defending Jack.

"Mr. Turner!" Jiminy cried in shock, "You're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Jiminy. I know that Jack only said my last name, but never mentioned my first name." Will pointed at Kelsey accusingly, "You said my name not Jack!"

Jack smiled at Will, "I knew you'll warm up to me, lad."

Will rolled her eyes still not letting Kelsey go, "Now answer my question, Kelsey."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't have to tell you two anything!"

"Is that so, love?" Jack asked.

"Yes! That's right! It's none of your business!"

"You know about us," Will said, "That's our business."

"Doesn't matter," Kelsey snapped, "I don't have to tell ya anything."

Jack and Will looked before Jack started speaking, "Very well. But you leave us no choice."

Kelsey glared at Jack with confusion, "No choice to what?"

"Will, grab her legs," Jack ordered before grabbing Kelsey's arms.

"WHOA! WHAT?!" Kelsey didn't know what was going on, until Will grabbed her legs. Will and Jack were carrying her inside the ship's quarters. "Hey! Put me down!" Kelsey demanded, "You can't do this to me! Jiminy, help me!"

Jiminy stood on Kelsey's shoulder not sure what to do.

**~MDA~**

Everyone was outside, and Kelsey was tied to the chair facing the horizon, Jack, and Will. Jiminy was on her shoulder staring coldly at the two sailors, "You can't do this! You have no right!"

"Pirate, bug," Jack pointed out.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't cooperate with you two?" Kelsey asked, "Make me walk the plank? Cause I know you wouldn't kill a woman, right?"

Will looked at Jack trying to find out what Jack was planning on doing to Kelsey. All Jack did was chuckled, "You're right, love. I would never harm a woman like yourself."

"But you would threat them," Will mumbled.

Jack glared at Will, "Are you still upset about what happened with Miss Swann, lad?"

"Yes!" Will answered, "You saved Miss Swann and threatened her like you're doing to Kelsey right now!"

"Let me ask you something," Jack leaned over to Will's ear and whispered, "Do you want to know how this girl knows you?" Will looked at Kelsey then at Jack. He slowly nodded giving Jack his answer. "Then, let me do the talking. Aye?"

"Ahem!" Jiminy cried for their attention, "You know we can hear you, right?"

Jack turned to them and kneeled down to Kelsey's level, "Well then, are you going to start talking, or do we have to torture you?"

"How are you going to torture me?" Kelsey asked.

"I have plenty of ways," Jack said with a smirk that made Kelsey nervous.

"Jack," Will cautioned, "We just want answers from her not doing anything we'll regret."

"I know, Will, I know," Jack waved him off while facing Kelsey's dark brown eyes, "Who are you, love? How do you know about us?" He analyzed Kelsey then asked, "Are you related to Turner over there, love?"

Will and Kelsey glared at Jack as if he had lost his mind, "WHAT?!"

"I mean take a good look at each other. I see the resemblance. Don't you?"

"No!" Kelsey answered, "I don't have any brothers... except for my little sister who acts like a brother... and my dad sometimes."

"And I don't have any relatives, Jack," Will said.

Jiminy glared at Will sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that, Will."

Will turned to Jiminy with a small smile, "Thank you, Jiminy." He faced Jack again, "Jack, I'm not related to her. She's probably related to you!"

Jack and Kelsey glared at Will as if he said something stupid.

"I don't have any siblings, mate!" Jack snapped.

"Now, I'm officially insulted," Kelsey said.

"Are you sure you two aren't related, mate?" Jack asked Will again, "You two do look alike."

"Are not!" Will and Kelsey cried at the same time. Then, they glared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

Jack chuckled, "As I said before... 'related'. If this theory is true then it'll make a lot more sense."

"They're not related, Captain Sparrow!" Jiminy said.

"Then, explain to me why she knows about Will and me?"

Kelsey looked away in silence. Jiminy was staring down at Jack, "She doesn't have to tell you anything! We will-" Jack grabbed Jiminy and covered his mouth.

"Jiminy!" Kelsey cried.

"Now I'm going to give you a choice," Jack began, "You can either tell us everything we want to know or else-"

"Or else what?"

Jack looked at Jiminy with a smirk. Then, he turned back to Kelsey, "Let's just say your buggy friend is going to take a swim."

"Jack!" Will hissed at Jack while stomping towards him, "All I want is answers, not harm an innocent being!"

"William, he's just a stupid bug- OW!" Jack yelped in pain when he felt Jiminy bit his finger.

"How dare you!" Jiminy yelled, "Don't you know who I am?!"

Jack shrugged, "Of course. You're a bug."

"I'm also the king's loyal advisor!"

Will gasped, "You're the king of England's advisor?"

"No, the king of Disney World's advisor."

"Jack," Will whispered to Jack, "Think about what you're doing! He's the king's advisor."

"Captain Sparrow, listen to Mr. Turn- MPH!"

Jack pulled his coat sleeve over his hand and covered Jiminy again, "Now then..." He turned back to Kelsey, "What's it going to be, darling? You don't want your buggy friend lost at sea, right?" He turned to covered Jiminy, "Right, bug?" He forcefully moved Jiminy's head up and down, looking like Jiminy was nodding.

"You're sick!" Kelsey insulted Jack.

"Pirate."

"Well, I think you're bluffing," Kelsey said, "You wouldn't do that!"

"Oh?" Jack raised a brow, "You think I wouldn't?"

Kelsey paused then nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Then answer my question: are you going to tell me and Will who you are or not?"

"... No!" Kelsey and Will looked at Jack hoping that he won't throw Jiminy.

Jack let out sigh, "Very well..." He turned around and whipped his arm forward releasing Jiminy.

"NO!" Will and Kelsey cried in fear and shock as they were watching Jiminy flying to the ocean. Kelsey was definitely not happy and felt her stomach tied to knot in guilt. She didn't want Jiminy gone, and it was all her fault, "No!"

"Jack!" Will grabbed Jack's coat and was shaking him roughly, "How could you?! How could you do this?!"

"Oi! Don't blame me!" Jack shoved Will's arms off him, "It's not my fault, mate."

"NOT YOUR FAULT?! YOU THREW THE KING'S ADVISOR OVERBOARD!"

"No, lad, I didn't do that. I had no choice. The lass made me," Jack pointed at Kelsey accusingly.

"I didn't tell you to throw him!" Kelsey cried angrily.

"Yes, but it was you who refused to cooperate."

"But I didn't think you'll do it!" Kelsey felt the urge to cry.

"Now you know I mean business, love. Now are you going to cooperate?"

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at Jack angrily. "After what you just did?! No!" she said as she spat him.

Jack wiped her spit from his cheek and glared at Kelsey, "You should know, love, that out of all the pirates, I've met, I'm the only one who can play nice."

"Play nice?!" Kelsey cried, "You kidnapped me, tied me up, and threw my guide overboard! And you thought you were playing nice?!"

"Oy," Jack was getting irritated by Kelsey's yelling, "Love, I didn't kidnap you. In case you've forgotten, I saved you. Now are you answer our questions?"

Kelsey still kept her angered face and shook her head silently.

Jack let out a sigh, "Fine..." Then, Jack laid eyes on Kelsey's blue flower necklace, "My, my, what do we have here?" He took the necklace of Kelsey's neck.

"Hey!" Kelsey cried.

Jack looked at the flower necklace and saw a dark blue gem, in the middle of the flower, sparkling. "That's a pretty trinket you've got, love."

"Jack, give that back," Kelsey ordered Jack.

"No," Jack refused.

"Jack, please, my parents gave me that from their trip to Puerto Rico!"

"So it's sentimental value to you?"

"YES! That's all I have to remember them by. Now give it back!"

"What do you mean 'remember them by'?" Will asked, "Are they dead?"

"What? No," Kelsey shook her head, "They're very much alive. What I mean is that I'm far away from home."

"Oh."

Kelsey turned back to Jack, who was holding her trinket, "Jack, just give it to me, please. Do whatever you want with me, but leave my necklace out of it." Kelsey realized how ridicules she sounded. It was just a necklace. Kelsey wasn't usually sentimental about clothes or accessories, but her parents gave her that necklace. If she didn't make it out of Disney World, that trinket would be all she had left from home.

"Are you going to cooperate or your treasure is going to join your buggy friend?"

Kelsey didn't say anything. She was staring at her necklace in disbelief. She was watching Jack fooling around with it and walking towards the ocean, hanging it above water. Jack was smirking at her, then he loosened his grip on the necklace. It was slightly falling out of Jack's hand. "NO!" Kelsey cried. "Don't!"

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Jack asked again.

Kelsey looked at Will's face of sympathy, then looked at Jack still holding her necklace. She saw that it was still hanging above water and loosened some more. She let out a sigh of defeat, "Okay! Alright! I'll tell you everything. Just keep that away from the ocean, please!"

Jack kept that smirk on his face and put the necklace in his pocket, "I thought you see it my way, love."

"Aren't you going to give it back to her?" Will asked Jack, "She said she'll tell us."

"Not yet, first the girl has to tell us everything. If I give it to her, how do I know if she'll tell us afterwards?"

"I'm tied to a chair!" Kelsey cried helplessly, "In case you didn't notice, I can't move!"

"No, but you can lie."

Kelsey sighed, "Fine, ask me anything you want to know."

**A/N: I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

**DisneyFreak-Lover**

**grapejuice101**

**Schoollie**

**AL19**

**Thank you for reading and please review. I really want your opinions on this chapter. Remember, I only update this story on weekends now.**


	7. Can You Sail Under Command of a Pirate?

Chapter 7: Can You Sail Under the Command of a Pirate?

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"Alright, love, start talking," Jack ordered, "Who are you, and how did you know about me and Will?"

Kelsey, who was still tied to a chair, let out a sigh of defeat, "Look, I didn't lie to you about my name. I hadn't lie to you guys."

"That's not an answer to our second question, love."

"The reason why I know you two is because... I already knew you."

"We haven't met," Will said, "How do you know us if we haven't met?"

"Because unlike you guys, I'm not from this world."

Jack and Will looked at Kelsey in confusion. "Then, where are you from?" Jack asked.

Kelsey looked at Jack before answering his question, "The world where the real people live."

"Oi, we are real."

"No, I'm from the real world where real, unanimated people live."

Jack and Will's eyes grew wide in shock. "THE REAL WORLD?!" they cried together.

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah."

"But that's impossible!" Will cried, "No one has ever come here from the real world! EVER!"

"Ever heard the old saying, mate: 'Nothing is improbable'?"

Will shrugged, "Yes."

"Well, she's the improbable." Jack faced Kelsey, "How did you get here?"

"By a piece of paper and a TV," Kelsey answered simply.

Will and Jack looked at her in confusion again. "What's a TV?" Will asked.

Kelsey groaned, "Does it matter? The bottom line is that I'm here with you two... and lost Jiminy." Kelsey sniffled and tried to hold back the tears again. She kinda missed her annoying friend.

"Did you lie about looking for your sister?" Will asked.

Kelsey shook her head, "No. I didn't lie about that. I lost her when we got transported here. The only thing I know is that she was here."

"In the ocean?"

"I don't know. I know she's out there somewhere."

"Well..." Will sighed, "I'm looking for someone too."

"Yeah, I know. You wanted to rescue your girlfriend from Barbossa."

Jack glared at Will, who was blushing furiously, "Will, you didn't tell me the bonny lass is your girlfriend."

"She is not!" Will cried. "I-I just wanted to rescue her that's all."

"But you like her," Kelsey said with a smile.

"N-n-n-no!"

Jack chuckled, "So now the truth comes out. You wanted to be hero and save your distressing damsel, rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No!" Will yelled helplessly.

Jack and Kelsey started laughing, and Will continued blushing furiously. "Come on, Will, we're just playing," Kelsey said.

"Aye, William," Jack patted Will's back, "No need to be sensitive about the girl, mate. Savvy?"

"I'm not sensitive!" Will disagreed.

"Uh-huh. Sure, you're not."

"Uh, excuse me," Kelsey began as she struggled to get out of the ropes, "But could you untie me? I already told you guys everything, and the rope is a little uncomfortable for my liking."

Jack paused then shrugged, "Sure, why not." Jack pulled out his sword and cut the rope off.

Kelsey stood up and groaned as she popped her knuckles. She turned to Jack, "Thank you."

"Well..." Will clasped his hands together, "Jack, what are you going to do about Kelsey?"

"That's what I want to know," Kelsey said while looking at Jack for some answers.

"First..." Jack turned to Kelsey, "She has to agree to my terms."

"What terms?" Kelsey asked, "Joining your crew and sail the seven seas with you?"

Jack smiled, "Why, that's a lovely suggestion, you made, love. I'll take you up on that offer." Jack walked towards the helm. Kelsey and Will followed him.

"She can't go with us, Jack!" Will said.

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed, "I need to find my sister!"

"You should've thought of that before you drowned, love," Jack said as he was turning the helm.

"That wasn't my fault!"

"No, It's not," Jack agreed, "But I did save you. You owe me. Besides I need pleasant company besides the whelp," Jack pointed at Will.

"I can't go with you, Jack. As much as I want to go with you, I can't."

"There's a code to consider, love."

"The code are more like guidelines, Jack. I'm not a pirate!"

"Doesn't matter, love. Doesn't matter," Jack turned the helm around, and the sails swung towards them.

"Whoa!" Will ducked down avoiding the sails. Kelsey however wasn't paying attention, until she turned around, making contact with it.

Kelsey looked down and saw the open ocean below her. She was swinging her legs around and was holding onto the sails for dear life, "What the heck are you doing?! Put me back on deck NOW!"

"Jack, that's exactly what you did to me!" Will cried, "Put her back." Jack waved his hand, dismissing his demand. Will groaned and turned to Kelsey worriedly, "Hold on, Kelsey!" Will cried.

Kelsey was struggling to hold on and felt like her arms were about to break. "Like I have a choice!" she snapped as grunted in pain.

Jack was smirking down at struggled Kelsey, "Now as long as you're hanging there, love, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man _can_ do, and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you're new to Disney World with no guide and no one to protect you. I saved your life and need a crew myself. We're a perfect match, love, and you know it as well. But if you refuse to cooperate with me, I could let you drown right here... right now."

"Jack!" Will cried angrily, "You can't do that!"

"Pirate, William, you're forgetting." Jack said simply before turning back to struggled Kelsey.

"How long?" Kelsey asked.

Jack glared at Kelsey in confusion, "How long what?"

"How long do I have to be part of your crew?"

"I don't know... until you paid your debt, I guess."

"That's forever, right?"

Jack paused for a moment before speaking with a smile, "Pretty much."

"Look, I can't stay here that long. I want to find my sister. Will wants to look for Elizabeth. You want the Pearl!"

Will looked at Jack in confusion, "What? You want the Pearl, Jack?"

Jack looked away from Will's gaze then shrugged, "Aye, it's a pretty boat. Is it not?"

"How about we all get what we want at the same time?" Kelsey suggested as she felt her arms about to split in half, "Would you be willing to go along with that, Jack?!"

Jack turned and faced Kelsey in interest, "Meaning?"

Kelsey's arms were slipping, so she swung her leg over and held on, "I'll help you two. I'll do everything I can to find Elizabeth and get the Pearl. But afterwards, you have to help me find my sister."

"Why should I?" Jack asked.

"Because you're helping Will look for Elizabeth."

"That's different."

"How?!" Will and Kelsey demanded.

"The difference is that we all know where Miss Swann is. We all don't know where the other girl is. Big difference."

"I know she's in this land!" Kelsey snapped.

"What if she's not?"

Kelsey glared at Jack in confusion while holding on, "What do you mean?"

"There's more than one land here in Disney World."

"I know that. I've been to Wonderland. But you knew about that?"

"Of course, love. Who am I?" Will and Kelsey just stared at Jack not answering his question. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Whatever," Kelsey sighed, "Anyway, you threatened me and threw Jiminy overboard! You owe me. If you agree to help me and be _my_ guide, I'll help you and Will! Do we have a deal?"

Jack paused for moment. Then, he turned back to the helm and turned it back around. Kelsey and the sails were moving back, and Kelsey released the sails and was lying back on the deck. She looked up and saw Jack pointing a sword at her chest.

"We have an accord, but I have one question for you."

"What's that?" Kelsey said in a tired voice.

"Can you said under the command of a pirate?" Jack flipped the sword over, holding the blade and offering the handle to Kelsey. "Or can you not?"

Kelsey looked at the sword for a moment before hesitantly taking it. She glared at Jack in question, "Tortuga, Captain?"

Jack smirked at her before answering her question, "Tortuga."

**~MDA~**

After Kelsey agreed to join Jack's crew, Jack took Kelsey and Will to where they were going to sleep. Kelsey and Will looked around the room and there was nothing but hammocks everywhere. "We're sleeping here?" Kelsey asked.

"No," Jack answered simply. Will and Kelsey looked at him with confusion. Jack continued, "You two will be sleeping here."

"Where will you sleep?" Will asked.

"To where the captains go, my very own cabin."

Kelsey picked out a hammock to sleep in. Once she laid on it, she knew it wasn't as comfortable as her own bed back at home, "I want my bed back," she whined like a four-year-old.

Jack looked at her, "You know, love. There is another room that has a bed, you can sleep in. It's the best one on this ship."

Kelsey sat up and looked at Jack in interest, "Which room will that be?"

Jack shrugged, "Mine. Lucky for you, I'm willing to share. So, how about it, love?"

Will and Kelsey looked at him in disgust. "Pass!" Kelsey said quickly as she leaned back down on her hammock.

"What? Why not? You don't want to sleep on a hammock, do you?"

"No, but I don't share, and I don't like people coming near my personal space. Sorry."

Jack raised his hands up as if he was surrendering, "Fine, I was only thinking of your best interest."

Kelsey chuckled, "My best interest or yours?"

Jack rolled his eyes and left the room, "See you outside."

Will turned to Kelsey with sympathy, "I'm sorry."

Kelsey glared at Will in confusion, "For what?"

"I'm sorry that we forced you to be involved in this expedition. I should've stopped Jack."

Kelsey smiled, "Will, it's okay. It's not your fault. Jack wouldn't listened to a whelp like you anyway."

"Thanks..." Will paused and realized what Kelsey also said, "Hey! I'm not a whelp."

Kelsey chuckled, "I'm sorry, Will. I'm just playing." Kelsey sighed, "What I need now is some rest." _Also hoping that I'll wake up and this won't be a dream. _Kelsey didn't know if she should be happy or not that it was real. When she was watching Disney movies or playing Disney video games, she always wished to have an adventure like Disney. Kelsey had never thought would happened to her. But there she was, sailing the seas with Jack Sparrow, her favorite pirate of all time. She may hate Jack right now for doing this to her, but she still liked him.

As Kelsey closed her eyes for a short nap, Will left the room without bothering her.

**~MDA~**

It was nighttime in the Interceptor (The name of the ship, they were sailing in). "Kelsey! Kelsey! Wake up!" Will cried as he was shaking Kelsey awake.

Kelsey gasped and fell off the hammock, "Whoa!" Kelsey looked around the room frantically and saw Will standing there, holding some clean clothes. "What the heck was that?!"

"I'm sorry, Kelsey. I have to wake you up."

"Why?" Kelsey yawned as she was rubbing her tired eyes, "Are we there yet?"

Will nodded, "Almost. I came here to give you these." Will laid the clothes and a pair of brown boots on the hammock, "I found these in a dresser, while you were sleeping. I was thinking that if we arrive in Tortuga with you wearing that," Will gestured her soaked clothing, she was wearing, "people might-"

"I understand. I have to blend in, right?"

Will nodded, "Yes."

Kelsey looked at the clothes before smiling at Will, "Thanks." Kelsey's outfit, she was wearing, were still soaking wet and still missing a shoe. She was about to change but noticed Will still standing there. "Goodbye," she said politely while smiling.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll let you change." Will turned around and was about to leave, "Once you're finished, we need you outside."

"Okay," Kelsey sighed. When Kelsey heard Will closed the door, she turned back around and looked at her new outfit. It was a blue-grayish vest, blue bandana, black tank top, brown trousers with a black belt, and black boots. Kelsey took off her navy blue jacket and swim team T-shirt, revealing her white, wet camisa underneath.

Without Kelsey noticing, a door was slightly opened with Jack looking at Kelsey's backside. While Jack was watching Kelsey, Will was looking for Jack, until he found him looking through Kelsey and Will's doorway. Will looked at Jack in horror and hissed at him, "Jack!" Will immediately pulled Jack away from door, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jack tapped Will's hand off him before answering, "Just checking on the girl, mate."

"You call that checking?! It looked like you were watching her change. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Oi, I didn't know she was doing that, mate."

"Really?" Will didn't believe that story for a minute.

"Really," Jack said with an annoying tone, "Relax, William, I didn't see anything."

"See what?" Kelsey asked as she came out of the room with her new pirate look and was putting on her brown boots.

"Um... Nothing!" Will and Jack said together sheepishly.

Kelsey stared down at them while putting the other boot on, "Uh-huh, usually nothing means something."

"It's nothing, love, honestly," Jack insisted. He inspected Kelsey's ensemble before speaking, "Clearly those don't flatter you at all. It's either a dress or nothing, and I don't have any dresses in this ship."

"Jack!" Will and Kelsey cried together. Then, they looked at each other awkwardly.

Jack looked at both of them curiously, "Are you sure you two aren't related?"

"Yes!" Will and Kelsey said again. They narrowed their eyes at each other and cried, "Stop copying me! Me?! NO YOU!" They both groaned in frustration. Jack was laughing at them. Then, Will and Kelsey hit him on both arms, "Shut up!"

"Ooh!" Jack winced in pain as he rubbed his arms, "Easy, mates. I'm the captain on this ship." Jack turned to Kelsey, "At least..." Jack took off his hat and put it on Kelsey's head, "Have this on. There! Now nobody will notice you're a girl."

"Why do you care?"

"Because the bonny lasses in Tortuga don't usually wear... that," Jack pointed at Kelsey's outfit.

"Well, news flash: I'm not from this century, and I don't wear dresses."

"Fine. Have it your way, love. But I expect you to give me back my hat, when we get back."

Kelsey shrugged, "Alright."

"Let's go!" Will left them as he prepared to stop the ship.

Before Jack began walking, "Hey, Jack," Kelsey called him for his attention.

Jack turned and faced Kelsey with a smile, "Yes, dearie."

"Since, I'm going to be a pirate and part of your crew, I need to learn to handle a sword. Do you think you could teach me?"

"You don't know how to fight with a sword?"

Kelsey pressed her lips together, "I played it on the Wii."

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion, "What's a Wii?"

"Oh, it's a... never mind. The point is that I've never experienced the real thing."

"Have you ever used a weapon before?"

"My dad taught me and my sisters how to shoot guns, but I'm terrible."

Jack paused for a moment, "You know how to shoot guns and don't know how to use a sword." Kelsey nodded. Then, Jack faced Kelsey again and shrugged, "Very well. I see no harm in teaching you how to defend yourself."

"When?"

"... Soon, love. Soon," Jack turned away and about to walk again, until Kelsey grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her.

"One more thing, Jack."

Jack smirked when he felt her breathing on his neck, "What is it, love?"

Kelsey chuckled as she leaned forward whispering his ear and breathing on his neck, "If I ever catch you watching me change again, I swear I'll take my shoe and throw it at your face!"

Jack frowned and turned to Kelsey in confusion, "How'd you know about that, love?"

"Let's just say I have the instinct." Jack narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously as if he didn't believe that story. Kelsey sighed, "Okay, I overheard you and Will talking. But I gotta say that you're a PERVERT for doing that!"

"In my defense, love, I didn't know you were changing. You should put a lock on it. So, technically, it's your fault."

"There was no lock!" Kelsey snapped angrily.

"That's your problem. Aye?"

"Jack, in the future, could you please knock... or else I'll throw my spare shoe at you! Got it?!" Kelsey walked past him.

Jack immediately pulled his sword out. When Kelsey heard Jack, she turned around and gasped when she felt Jack's sword behind her neck and his breath on her face. She held her breath, when she smelled his rum breath. Kelsey was looking at Jack in fear, "What the heck are you doing, Jack?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her dangerously, "First lesson of piracy, love: never threaten your captain at any way," Seeing Kelsey's face made Jack smirk a little, "Then, the first rule of sword fighting: Expect the unexpected. Savvy?"

Kelsey didn't say a word and slightly shaken, when she still felt Jack's sword touching the back of her neck. All she did was nodded before looking at him in the eye. Jack looked at Kelsey too with the same smirk on his face. They were standing there like that, until Will came back.

"Alright, Jack, I dropped the anchor, and I need your help with the..." Will paused when he saw Kelsey and Jack, who was still holding his sword behind Kelsey's neck, "Uh... what's going on here?"

Jack and Kelsey looked at Will, as Jack put his sword away. "Um... Nothing," they said sheepishly.

**~MDA~**

The trio left the ship and walked through the island of Tortuga. There were a bunch of drunks singing, laughing, and- obviously- drinking rum. Kelsey was uncomfortable with the new atmosphere, because she wasn't into crazy people especially drunk people. Jack was talking about Tortuga as if it was paradise.

"More importantly," Jack continued, "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Will and Kelsey looked around in disgust and noticed a woman pouring rum all over a drunk pirate face. "It'll linger," Will answered.

"It sickens me," Kelsey mumbled without Jack hearing her opinion.

Jack continued, "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Then, a red-haired woman approached them. Jack and Kelsey recognized her immediately. "Scarlett!" Jack walked towards her. SMACK! He was greeted with a loud and hard slap across the face.

Jack and Will stood there dumbfounded. Kelsey, however, was laughing out loud, _That scene never gets old! _"Is this how ladies greet you in Tortuga, Jack? Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Jack ignored her comment and frowned, "Not sure I deserved that." Jack turned back around and faced another woman, who was a blonde. He smiled at her, "Giselle."

Giselle smiled back, "Who was she?"

"What?" SMACK! Again, Jack was slapped hard across the face before Giselle walked away. Jack shrugged, "I may have deserved that."

"What was the difference between her and the other girl, Jack?" Kelsey asked.

"No difference, love. It's just that I used to have a history with them."

"I guess they both took the break-up hard," Will said.

"Silent break-up really. I just didn't show up to 'my' wedding," He put quotations with his fingers when he said _my_.

"You abandon them, Jack?"

"Let's just say I gave them to another pirate, who happens to be an auctioneer."

Kelsey and Will's mouths dropped in shock. "You sold them?!" Kelsey cried.

"No!" Jack disagreed, "I didn't sell them. I just traded them fair and square."

"I can't believe you!" Will cried in disgust.

"Pirate, mate. You two forget real easy."

Kelsey sighed, "Okay, whatever. Let's just go where we're supposed to go, alright?"

Will began walking pass them and was doing the leading, "Fine by me."

"Aye," Jack pushed Will out of the way and did the leading. Will and Kelsey sighed and continued following their leader.

**~MDA~**

Jack led them to a pig pen and the smell was terrible. It was so bad, Kelsey had to cover her nose and mouth with her hand. Kelsey looked ahead and saw a familiar, dirty, old man named Mr. Gibbs sleeping with the pigs.

Jack grabbed a bucket filled with water and threw the water at the old man. Mr. Gibbs was wide awake and was infuriated, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Mr. Gibbs looked up and realized that Jack was standing there with Will and Kelsey. He smiled, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Here, hold this," Jack gave the bucket to Kelsey before speaking to Mr. Gibbs, "Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink." Jack kneeled down before Mr. Gibbs and continued, "The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that about do it," Gibbs said as Jack helped him up on his feet. Suddenly, Kelsey and Will threw more buckets of water at Mr. Gibbs. "BLAST! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Will explained. Kelsey nodded in agreement. Then, Mr. Gibbs shrugged, understanding their intention.

**~MDA~**

They all went to a nearby saloon, that was louder than outside. There were many drunks and women wearing tight dresses. Most of them were singing, dancing, drinking, and beating up other drunks. It was chaos.

Kelsey stayed close to Will and use him as a shield or protector just for safety. She and Will were leaning against a pole, while Jack and Mr. Gibbs were sitting down at an empty table. Before Jack sat down, "Keep a sharp eye," he ordered Will. Jack turned to Kelsey, "And you keep an eye on him," he said by pointing at Will. Then, Jack sat down next to Mr. Gibbs and began their talk. Kelsey knew what their conversation was about, but it was better if she listened in.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Mr. Gibbs asked before taking a drink.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl," _Jack simply answered. When Mr. Gibbs heard Jack's answer, he almost choked on his drink. Jack continued, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl!"_

_"_That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong!" Gibbs challenged Jack, "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

Will and Kelsey slightly turned their heads toward Jack and Gibbs in interest. Suddenly, a drunken woman was holding onto Will, who was confused and disgusted. Kelsey took a few steps back to keep a safe distance. _I HATE Tortuga! _Kelsey thought to herself.

Jack moved his head towards Kelsey and Will's direction. Gibbs furrowed his brows in confusion. Jack jerked his head some more towards them again. Gibbs looked at where Jack's head was pointing at and saw Kelsey and Will. "The kids?"

"No. One of the kids," Jack said pointing at Will, "That whelp right there is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child. Savvy?"

Gibbs looked at Will in interest, "Is he now? But what about him?" Gibbs asked referring to Kelsey while taking a sip from his drink.

"He is a she, Mr. Gibbs... She claims to be from the real world."

Gibbs immediately did a spit take and looked at Jack in shock, "What?"

"Crazy, I know."

"But that's impossible. There's no way she can be-"

"I know, but she knows about me and the whelp. She says she's here to find her lost sister."

"Really?"

Jack nodded, "Aye. She knows nothing about piracy, but I'm planning on teaching her. Who knows. She might be a good use to me."

"Well, somebody from the real world always have advantages."

"Aye. Now about the leverage?"

"You know, Jack? I think I think I feel a change in the wind. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can?_"_

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs said as he and Jack clicked their mugs and finished the rest of their drinks.

**~MDA~**

At midnight, Will, Jack, and Kelsey were heading back to the Interceptor, while Mr. Gibbs was in Tortuga finding a crew for Jack. Once they arrived, Jack took his hat back from Kelsey's head, "I'll take that."

Kelsey glared at Jack, who put his hat back on, "That's too bad. I was getting attached to that hat."

"So did I, but it's still my hat. Get your own bloody hat. Savvy?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Fine." She turned away from Jack, who pulled out his sword and was pointing it at Kelsey.

Will looked up and gasped when he saw Jack pointing his sword at her, "Kelsey, look out!"

Kelsey turned and saw Jack swung his sword towards her. "WHOA!" Kelsey ducked down with her hands on her head. She glared at Jack in shock, "Are you INSANE?! You could've killed me!"

"You forgot the first lesson of sword fighting, love: Expect the unexpected."

"Are you going to do that a lot?!"

Jack paused before answering, "Maybe... or maybe not, love. That's the point of the unexpected. Savvy?"

"You know, you could've killed her!" Will cried to Jack.

"I'm just trying to teach the lass how to fight like a pirate."

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed, "a dangerous lesson if you ask me." Kelsey lifted her hand up, trying to get up from the ground, "Little help, Jack?" Jack took her hand and pulled her back up.

"How about I teach her?" Will suggested, "After all, I did taught myself to sword fight three hours a day."

"No," Jack disagreed, "How about this? Let me do the teaching, and you give her your sword. Aye?"

"What?! How come I have to give her my sword? Why don't you give her yours?"

"Because I'm teaching her."

"How about," Kelsey stepped in between them before a confrontation was forming, "both of you teach me. I need all the help I can get."

Will and Jack looked at each other before shrugging. "Fine, love," Jack said as he handed her his sword, "After all, two heads are better than one. Will, you pretend to be the opponent."

Will pulled out his sword and formed his fighting stance, "Alright."

Jack stepped behind Kelsey and put one hand on Kelsey's arm, that was holding his sword, and the other on her waist. Kelsey felt a little invaded by him going near her personal space but decided not to say anything. "First thing, love, is your form. Now how on earth are you going to block an attack if you're unbalanced?" Jack slightly pushed Kelsey, making her stagger sideways. Kelsey immediately tighten herself back up.

Jack noticed before continuing the lesson, "Another thing, love." He leaned forward and was whispering in her ear, "Relax. Don't be so stiff, but don't be too... loopy either."

Kelsey nodded, "Okay."

Jack moved her right leg, setting her in fighting position, "Now let's see your swing."

Kelsey was swinging her arm side to side, "Like that?"

Jack grinned, "Exactly like that."

"And always keep your sword in front of you," Will added. "There are a few positions that can block your opponents attack."

"Aye," Jack agreed as he lift Kelsey's arm up, moving the sword in front of her face. "First position."

Will was swinging his sword across and hit Kelsey's sword. CLANK!

"Second position," Jack moved her sword diagonally across her chest, and Will made the same movements. The men continued teaching Kelsey halfway through the night.

**~MDA~**

The next morning in the Interceptor, Kelsey was sleeping on the hammock and lying on her stomach. Last night was a rough night, because they've stayed up past midnight to teach Kelsey how to fight. All Kelsey wanted to do was sleep in.

"Kelsey?" Will whispered, "Kelsey?" He slightly shook her that made Kelsey moaned.

"What?" Kelsey asked in a tired voice.

"Kelsey, you have to get up."

"Five more minutes," Kelsey mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Come on," Will started shaking her, "Gibbs is here with a crew. We have to go out there."

"Go without me," Kelsey yawned as she dozed off again. Will sighed in frustration and had no choice but to do one thing. He flipped Kelsey off the hammock, and she fell on the hard floor. THUMP! Kelsey gasped and was fully awake. She turned to Will angrily, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I have to wake you up," Will explained. "Jack is waiting for us outside."

"And you flipped me over for that?!" Kelsey stood up and put her hands on Will's shoulder, "Have you ever tried this?" Kelsey shook Will roughly and screaming out, "HEY! WAKE UP!"

"I'm sorry," Will apologized as he pushed Kelsey's hands off hers.

Kelsey sat down on the hammock and put on her brown boots and blue vest, "Sorry isn't good enough. I'm not very happy camper every morning." Kelsey's stomach growled unwillingly and that made Kelsey groaned, "Oh... I'm so hungry."

"We'll get something to eat before we leave, alright?"

Kelsey sighed as she put on her other boot, "Fine." Kelsey stood up and walked past Will, "Lets go."

**~MDA~**

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Gibbs announced as he and Jack were inspecting the crew, who were in a straight line, "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt." Jack looked down and saw a short sailor named Marty. "And crazy to boot," Gibbs added.

Will and Kelsey arrived and stood behind Jack without him noticing. "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked as he was looking at the new crew.

Jack faced a sailor who had a parrot on his shoulder, "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs introduced the sailor.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked. Mr. Cotton hadn't answered Jack's question. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack ordered forcefully.

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs explained, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Mr. Cotton opened his mouth and showed them his wound. Jack and Will looked at it in disgust. Kelsey, however, closed her eyes before he opened his mouth. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Jack was facing the parrot and was asking him the same question, "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

"BRAACCK! Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked.

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes," Gibbs said.

"Of course it does," Jack turned to Will and Kelsey, _"_Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," Will answered.

"As a hatter," Kelsey added. Everyone turned to Kelsey in confusion, and she felt a little uncomfortable with them staring at her, "What? Hey, I met a Mad Hatter, who is really obsessed with tea."

Jack chuckled, "Good, you'll fit right in then."

"And what's the benefit for us?!" a woman voice demanded.

Jack turned to the voice's direction and faced a sailor with her hat covering her face. Jack took her hat off and recognized the woman, "Anamaria." SMACK! Jack was greeted again with a hard and loud slap across the face.

Kelsey pressed her lips together trying to hold back the laughter, "Do women usually greet you with a slap, Jack?"

"Only the ones I knew, love," Jack answered.

"And I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack admitted.

Anamaria nodded in agreement before speaking to Jack angrily, "You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" SMACK! Before Jack would protest, she slapped him again. "Borrowed," Jack said in defense before facing Anamaria again, "Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria snapped.

"You'll get another one," Jack offered.

Anamaria pointed her forefinger at him in warning, "I will."

"A better one," Will added.

"A better one!"

"That one!" Kelsey joined in as she pointed at the _Interceptor_.

Jack turned to Kelsey in confusion, "What one?" Kelsey turned Jack's body and faced the _Interceptor_. Jack turned back to Kelsey, "That one?!" he asked in a harsh tone. Kelsey nodded. Jack faced Anamaria again with a smile, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"AYE!" Anamaria answered.

"Aye!" the rest of the crew cried as they went to the _Interceptor_.

"Anchors aweigh!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Gibbs cried to Jack, "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir, let alone two."

"Hey!" Kelsey took it as an offense.

Gibbs turned to Kelsey, "No offense."

"I'll have you know I bring good luck. One time, when I showed up to my sister's tournament, they won the championship."

"So?"

"So, I'm good luck. Are you always this superstitious?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yes."

Kelsey groaned as she walked with the crew.

"It's far worse not to have them both," Jack said, "Aye?"

"Aye," Gibbs agreed nervously.

**~MDA~**

A storm broke upon them at sea. The crew were scrambling around, and Kelsey was standing there not sure what to do. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs turned to Jack before shouting, "We should drop canvas, sir!"

"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack barked back with a smirk on his face as he was turning the helm.

Kelsey looked at Jack in confusion, "Excuse me, but why are you smirking on a time like this?!"

"We're catching up!" Jack answered.

Kelsey was soaking wet again and couldn't see anything, because it was dark and raining. She looked and saw a blurry image of Will. She slowly walked towards him, until she was pushed roughly by another sailor and fell over the rail, "WHOA!" Kelsey caught the rail and held on for dear life. She was struggling, because of the ship rocking roughly, "HELP! WILL! JACK! ANYBODY! HEEEELLLLLP!"

Will looked over and saw Kelsey outside the ship and holding onto the rail. He immediately took action and ran towards Kelsey. "Kelsey, hold on!" Will cried, "I'll help you. Give me your hand!" Will leaned over the rail and held both arms out for Kelsey's.

Kelsey wasn't good with pull ups, but she had not choice but to use all her strength. Kelsey grunted at she released one arm for Will's hand. Will leaned in further for Kelsey's arm, and Kelsey screamed in pain as she was reaching for Will's hand. They both finally grasped their hands together.

"Give me your other arm, and I'll pull you up," Will reached his free-arm for Kelsey's while holding onto her other arm. Kelsey's fingers were slipping. So, she released them for Will's free-arm. Once she released her arm, her arm was getting tired and hung down unwillingly. Kelsey looked down and saw the darkness below. She knew it was the ocean below her, but she had a hard time seeing what was down there.

Kelsey was now panicking. She felt pressure on her chest and her stomach twisted into a knot in fear. She looked up at Will worriedly, "Will, I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Will insisted, "I got you!" Will leaned in further for Kelsey's free-arm. However, the water on deck made Will slipped and fell over the rail. He lost Kelsey's grip and fell in the water along with Kelsey.

Gibbs was standing there horrific, because he saw the whole thing. His first instinct was telling Jack that Kelsey and Will fell overboard. He went up the stairs and stood beside Jack, who was turning the helm. "Jack! Jack!"

"What is it, Gibbs? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But Jack, you should know something important, and I don't think you'll like it."

"What's not to like, Gibbs? We're getting close to our destination. Aye?"

"Aye- I mean no- I mean... Jack, you should know that somebody fell overboard just now."

Jack turned to Gibbs in confusion, "Somebody?"

"Did I say 'somebody'? I mean somebodies!"

Jack's eyes grew wide, "Who are the somebodies, mate?"

"Uh... Will and Kelsey, sir."

Jack immediately released the helm and faced Mr. Gibbs in shock, "Are you saying that the same Will Turner, we knew, and the girl from the real world are no longer on this ship."

Mr. Gibbs nodded, "Aye, that's exactly what I'm saying, Captain!"

Jack gently pushed Gibbs to the helm, "Take the helm, Mr. Gibbs, and tell the crew to cast the line."

"Aye, Captain, but... uh... What are you going to do?"

"About to do something... incredibly... stupid," Jack ran past Mr. Gibbs, who was officially in charge of the helm, and grabbed a rope to pull himself up the rail. Mr. Gibbs was watching Jack curiously trying to figure out what Jack meant what he said. His answer was revealed when he saw Jack took off his coat and hat before diving in the water. Gibbs' eyes grew wide in shock and amazement.

Underwater, Jack was doing his frog kick and looked around the dark ocean. He had trouble seeing, because it was too dark. However, he noticed something coming up the water. He swam up the water and saw somebody above water. Jack couldn't see who it was because of the rain. He swam towards the figure and grabbed him.

Jack heard a gasp from the figure. "Will, is that you?" Jack figured out the voice came from Kelsey.

"No, love, it's me," Jack explained as he pulled her closer.

"Jack, what are doing here?!" Kelsey asked.

"I was asking you and Will the same thing, love. You know I'm getting tired of rescuing you."

"You only rescued me once! Now let go of me!" Kelsey ordered.

"Let me help you, love."

"No!" Kelsey pushed Jack away from her and started treading water, "Jack, I can swim just fine."

"Really?"

"REALLY! Now where did Will go?"

Jack looked at her curiously, "I thought you knew, love. You two fell overboard."

"We did, but I don't know where he is! WILL?! WILL?!" Kelsey started calling for Will, but there was no response.

"Will?! Here boy!" Jack was whistling, "Come on, Will! Here boy!"

Kelsey glared at Jack as if he was doing something stupid, which he was, "Jack, Will is a human being not a dog!"

Jack shrugged, "I know, but it's worth a shot."

"Captain!" Kelsey and Jack looked up at the _Interceptor_ and saw the crew tossing a rope to them. "GRAB ON!" the voice, from Mr. Gibbs, ordered. Kelsey and Jack swam towards the rope, but Jack stopped halfway when he felt a tug on his breeches.

Kelsey turned around and faced Jack with confusion, "Jack, what are you waiting for?! Come on!"

"Something just touched me, love!"

"WHAT?!"

"There's something in the water!"

Kelsey's heart began pounding again, "Well, we better hurry and grab the line! NOW!"

Before Jack made another kick, he felt something wrapped around his right leg and felt a tug again. Jack froze still before mumbling, "Oh bugger." Suddenly, his leg pulled underwater, and his whole body went under.

Kelsey grabbed the rope and turned around, seeing no Jack behind her, "JACK?! JACK?! Jack, this isn't funny! Where are you?!" Then, she felt something wrapping around her left leg and gasped in fear as she went underwater also. The crew were looking at the ocean in shock when they saw that Jack and Kelsey were underwater and never came back up.

"JACK?!" Gibbs cried in fear.

Anamaria turned to Gibbs nervously, "What happened to them?"

Gibbs was shaking his head not having a clue, "I don't know. I really don't know." _I knew it was bad luck to bring a woman aboard_, Gibbs thought to himself.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry if the chapter length is too long, but when I made another chapter with the storm scene, it was too short. So, I decided to combine the chapters. Now here are the questions are on everyone's mind right now. What happened to Will? What will happen to Jack and Kelsey? Will they ever reached their destination on time to save Elizabeth from Barbossa? Will they find Kailey also? Review! Please!**

**Speaking of reviews, I want to thank the readers who reviewed the last chapter:**

**AL19**

**Schoollie**

**grapejuice101**

**By the way, if you're curious about Jack trading Scarlett and Giselle to an auctioneer; and how Mr. Cotton's tongue was cut off, watch the short POTC film Tales of the Code: Wedlocked. I watched it recently, and I think it was hilarious. Again, please review, and if you have any questions about the book PM or review. If I didn't respond to your questions, so sorry about that. I've been pretty busy with school.**


	8. It's Ransom not Reward

Chapter 8: It's Ransom not Reward!

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**A/N: I changed the rating, because the POTC movie is rated PG-13 anyway, so there might be some swearing involved and just to be cautious**

Jack slowly woke up and had a splitting headache. He grumbled, "How much rum did I have last night?" He sat up and looked around his surroundings. Everything was purple and black.

Jack sat up and realized that he couldn't move his legs. He looked down at his legs and saw a purple cover over them. Once he uncovered himself, his eyes grew wide when he saw a red tail instead of his own legs. He touched his tail feeling the scales from it. "That's interesting," Jack mumbled.

Jack heard a moan beside him. He looked over and saw Kelsey sleeping on a large seashell. Her upper body was normal so far. When he looked below Kelsey's waistline, he barley saw a dark blue tail underneath her covers.

Jack got up from the his own large, seashell bed but stumbled, because he wasn't used to the tail. "Oh bugger," he grumbled as he crawled towards sleeping Kelsey. He pushed himself on her seashell bed and covered her eyes. One touch made Kelsey woke up from her deep slumber.

Kelsey opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness under Jack's hand. "W-what happened?!"

"Hush, love, it's me," Jack said trying to comfort Kelsey.

"Jack? What happened to us, and why is it so dark in here?"

"It's just my hand, dearie."

Kelsey frowned, "Oh, then do me a favor and take your hand off my eyes."

"Can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"I though I should give you fair warning, love. What you're about to see might horrify you at anyway."

"What are you talking about? Didn't the crew pulled us out of the water?"

"Not exactly, love."

Kelsey pulled Jack's hand off her eyes and stared at her dark blue tail in horror and shock. She attempted to scream, but Jack covered her mouth. She gasped, screamed, and muffled words, Jack couldn't understand.

"I warned you, love."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide and stared at her new tail in disbelief. She pulled Jack's hand off her mouth and faced him worriedly. She noticed Jack had a red tail. She gasped again, "H-how? W-what? H-HOW did this happened?!"

"I'm asking myself the same thing, darling."

Kelsey looked around the room finding out where she and Jack was. All she saw was that they were in a cave-like room. She also noticed a cabinet filled with bottles of sea items inside.

"Okay, m-maybe if we go up the surface, the crew will still be there," Kelsey suggested as she hopped off the seashell bed. She moved her arms around and doing the mermaid kick. "Come on!" Jack tried to follow her, but he had a hard time swimming with his new tail. Kelsey groaned and grabbed Jack's arm pulling him towards her, "Come on, Jack."

"Alright!" Jack snapped. They were about to exit the cave, but stopped when they saw a bunch of polyps beneath them.

"Oh my-" Kelsey gasped when she felt a polyp grabbed her wrist. Kelsey tried to pull herself free, but the polyp had a strong grip. Jack pulled out his sword and cut the polyp freeing Kelsey.

"You alright, love?" Jack asked as he put his sword away.

Kelsey shook her head frantically before whispering, "No. No, I'm not alright. I think I figured out where we are."

"Then, tell me," Jack whispered back.

"We're at-"

"My! My! You two are finally awake," a deep woman voice started Jack and Kelsey, who turned to the voice's direction. "And you're leaving so soon?"

"Uh... no. Not at all. Honestly," Jack answered nervously.

"Then come in. Come in, children. You mustn't lurk in doorways- it's rude!"

Kelsey and Jack yelped in fear when they felt their arms pulled away from the doorway by two eels. Kelsey knew who the eels were: Flotsam and Jetsam. Kelsey knew where she and Jack were and also knew who the mysterious woman was behind the shadows.

"Yes, it's rude," Flotsam said.

"Very rude indeed," Jetsam agreed.

"We weren't trying to be, mate," Jack said nervously. He tried to keep his composure, but everyone could tell he was nervous. Jack and Kelsey looked up and faced the two eyes in the shadows before the mysterious woman was revealed. They both looked at her in fear before whispering at the same time.

"Oh no."

"Oh bugger."

**~MDA~**

The storm had cleared up, and the sun was out shining down at unconscious Will. He was lying down at the sand not moving a muscle.

"Is he... dead?" a sweet woman voice asked nervously.

"It's hard to say," another voice that came from a bird said. The bird lifted Will's boot and placed it on his ear. He let out sad sigh, "I-I can't make out a heart beat."

The woman voice was revealed to be teenager with red hair, blue eyes, and had a green tail. She was the one who rescued Will, when he fell overboard.

_Flashback..._

_When it was storming and Will fell overboard along with Kelsey, Will was underwater and couldn't see anything. He came up from the water and saw the ship in front of him. Will also looked around for Kelsey, because he remembered letting her arm go once he fell in, "KELSEY?!" _

_A huge wave splashed over Will. He came up from the water and coughed out the seawater, "K-KELSEY?!" He coughed some more, "W-w-where are you?! KELS-" Another wave splashed over Will, and he went under again. This time he inhaled and passed out underwater. He was sinking deep underwater unconsciously and was about to drown..._

_Suddenly, a mermaid swam quickly towards unconscious Will and gave him a kiss. The reason she had done that was because it was used to rescue people from drowning. After the mermaid pulled her lips away from Will's, she pulled him above water. Once they both came up, the mermaid took Will to the nearest shore._

Reality...

The mermaid gently rubbed Will's cheek and heard Will exhaled through his mouth. "No, look! He's breathing..." the mermaid smiled and continued to rub his cheek. She looked at him with amazement and fascination, "He's so, beautiful." She turned Will's head to face her before singing a song.

"_What would I give t__o live where you are?_

_What would I pay t__o stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you s__miling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?"_

Will regained consciousness and started coughing out the water. He slowly opened his eyes and was blind from the sunlight. Will blinked his eyes a couple, until his vision was crystal clear. He saw the mermaid above him singing the song.

_Just you and me... a__nd I could be..._

_Part of your world..."_

Will's eyes snapped wide open in shock as he stared at the mermaid with amazement, "W-wha?!"

"Shh," the mermaid stroked his head in comfort, "It's alright now. You're safe."

"Am I in heaven?" Will asked skeptically, "Your voice... it's so beautiful like an angel."

The mermaid giggled, "Why thank you."

"You okay, kid? You almost drowned!" the bird asked worriedly.

Will immediately sat up and stared at the bird in disbelief, "D-did that bird just talked?!" He turned to the mermaid, "Did he really just-" Will gasped when he saw that woman rescued him was a mermaid. His eyes grew wide in shock, "Y-y-you're a-a-a-a-"

The mermaid giggled again and smiled, "Yes. I'm a mermaid. My name is Ariel, princess of Atlantica. How do you do?"

"Y-y-you're the p-princess? You... saved me?"

Ariel nodded, "Yes. I'm so glad you're alright."

The bird cleared his throat for Will's attention, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Scuttle, friend of Ariel's." Scuttle was shaking Will's hand full-heartedly, "Since, you know my name that makes you my friend too."

Will was still staring at Scuttle in disbelief, "I'm must've swallowed too much sea water."

Scuttle raised a brow in confusion, "What?"

Will shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, but I've never seen a talking bird and a mermaid before."

Scuttle shrugged, "That's completely understandable."

"Really?"

"Yes," Ariel agreed, "Daddy, King Triton, never allows anyone to go near the surface especially humans."

"I thought Atlantica was just a myth."

Ariel shook her head, "No. Atlantica is real and so are merpeople."

"Is King Triton the king of Atlantica?"

Ariel nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"And will be a very angry one too!" a voice cried. The trio looked over and saw a crab crawling near them. "Ariel, if your father finds out about this, he'll have my head!"

"HE CAN TALK TOO?!" Will cried in shock. He stared at Ariel, "Are there any other creatures that can talk?"

"Hey Ariel!" Everyone looked up and saw a yellow fish with green-bluish tail and stripes waving at Ariel. "Is he okay?!" the fish asked.

Will grumbled, "Oh no. I'm thinking I'm going crazy. The fish is just a hallucination."

Ariel giggled, "He's not a hallucination. He's Flounder."

"Oh, this is a disaster!" the crab cried frantically, "He knows about us now! If his majesty finds out-" the crab gasped at that thought, "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened! The sea king will never know. You all won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece."

"Don't worry, Mr. Crab," Will reassured him.

"Mr. Crab?" the crab shook his head, "That's my father's name. My name is Sebastian."

"Oh, okay, Sebastian. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, but first, I need to go back to my ship."

"Your ship?" Ariel asked skeptically..

Will nodded, "Yes, I'm sure everyone is looking for me... and Kelsey."

"Kelsey?"

"She and I fell overboard during a storm. I'm not sure if they found Kelsey or not, but I do know that I have to get back the ship before they leave me."

"I'm sure they won't."

Will chuckled, "You don't know 'em like I do."

"Are you talking about the ship over there?" Sebastian asked while pointing at a tiny object that was far distance.

Will squinted his eyes and saw tiny ship far away. He smiled, "Yes! That ship! But I need to get over there."

"We'll help you get there," Ariel offered.

Will looked at Ariel happily, "Really?"

Ariel nodded, "Of course. I always like helping my mer-people and sea creatures."

"Ariel! Are you mad?!" Sebastian cried frantically again, "If your father finds out-"

"He won't!" Ariel reassured him, "We can help..." Ariel looked at Will in question, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Oh!" Will cried in realization, "I'm sorry. Um... my name is Will Turner."

Ariel smiled at him, "Will... that's a lovely name."

"Uh... thank you."

Ariel turned back to Sebastian before speaking, "We will help Will go back without Daddy knowing. We can't just leave him here."

"And after you all take me back," Will kneeled down in front of Sebastian, "We all won't speak a word of this."

Sebastian looked at Will suspiciously, "How can I be sure you won't say a word to anyone?"

"If I did tell my friends what happened, they will think I've gone mad. They don't usually believe in mer-people and talking sea creatures."

"Hm... you've made your point," Sebastian looked at Will's pleading eyes some more, "I don't know about this."

"I promise, I won't tell a soul. Please! Please, help me. Please!"

"Aww! Come on, Sebastian," Scuttle patted Sebastian's head, "The kid is begging to a crab. That shows how desperate he is!"

"Please, Sebastian?! Please!" Ariel was laying beside Will and also giving Sebastian the sad puppy face.

Sebastian face palmed, "Oh, why me?" He sighed, "Alright. Alright. I'll help you get back to your ship."

Will and the others smiled joyfully. Ariel grabbed Sebastian and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sebastian was now blushing from all the gratitude. "Now we don't have time!" Will said, "We need to let the crew know I'm okay and I'm coming for them."

"No problem!" Scuttle raised his wing, "I'll just fly over there and tell them to wait."

"Great! Lets go then!" Will jumped in the ocean along with Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian.

"This is not going to end well for me," Sebastian mumbled as he went under.

Will was swimming rapidly above water, until he was out of breath. Ariel swam in front of him, "You know, you can swim underwater, right?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Will said nervously, "Remember, the last time I went under?"

Ariel touched Will's shoulder reassuringly, "You don't have to worry anymore. You're not going to drown."

"How do you know?"

"Because I kissed you."

"Because you..." Will glared at Ariel in shock, "Wait! WHAT?! What did you-"

"Come on!" Ariel pulled Will down, who was still protesting. Once they went underwater, Will was holding his breath, until he had to exhale. Once he exhaled, he inhaled and wasn't choking like last time. He looked at Ariel, who was smiling at him cheerfully. "Told you! Now come on!" Ariel took Will's hand and lead him back to the ship.

**~MDA~**

Kelsey and Jack were staring at the figure in horror. The figure had white hair, purple skin, and eight tentacles. She came out with a smirk on her face, "Are you two alright?"

"We were," Kelsey said politely. She was meeting an actual villain for the first time. Kelsey had to be careful about what she said. Jiminy warned her about not telling villains where she came from. That was the last thing, she was going to do.

"Aye," Jack agreed, "Until I woke up with a tail!"

"Ah yes," the octopus lady sat down on her chair and was facing her mirror, "You're welcome."

"You're welcome?!" Jack and Kelsey asked surprisingly.

The octopus lady secretly smirked before turning to them, "Why, of course. While you two were drowning in the ocean, my babies brought you two to me, and I saved you. No need to thank me."

"Don't worry, we won't," Kelsey mumbled while narrowing her eyes at the sea witch.

"Who was the babies?" Jack asked.

"We're the babies," Flotsam said as he tighten his grip on Jack's arm.

"Yes, we're Ursula's poopsies," Jetsam agreed as he tighten Kelsey's arm as well.

"Who's Ursula?" Jack asked in confusion.

"She's Ursula," Kelsey whispered to Jack.

"Why how did you know about me, darling?" Ursula swam towards Kelsey and put her finger under Kelsey's chin.

Kelsey paused before answering Ursula's question, "Um... I heard stories, tales about you."

"Really?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, and they're not really happy tales either."

"Oh! What tales have you heard?"

"The ones that involved you trying to take over Atlantica."

"Well, child, those tales were all in the past. I've spread a new leaf. I help people and mer-folk like yourselves."

"Really?" Kelsey asked surprisingly, but she didn't believe her for one second.

"Yes, dear child," Ursula answered simply. Flotsam and Jetsam released Jack and Kelsey as Ursula put her arms around them, "Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Suddenly, music started playing, and Ursula began singing.

_"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. __They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. __But you'll find that nowadays. __I've mended all my ways. __Repented, seen the light and made a switch. __True? Yes." _Ursula came close to Jack's face, who was sticking his tongue out disgusted by her looks.

_"And I fortunately know a little magic. __It's a talent that I always have possessed..." _Ursula waved her hand, and it made something opened that had pink smoke coming out it.

_"And here lately, please don't laugh __I use it on behalf." _Ursula showed images of two mer-people. One was a mermaid who was fat. The other was a merman who was thing but needed love in his life. _"Of the miserable, lonely and depressed."_

Pathetic," Jack mumbled.

Ursula smirked at him before she continued singing, "_Poor unfortunate souls! __In pain! __In need! __This one longing to be thinner. __That one wants to get the girl. __And do I help them?" _

With a snap of her fingers, Ursula transformed the fat mermaid into a skinny one and the merman muscular. The two mer-folks fell in love and hugged each other. _"Yes, indeed. __Those poor unfortunate souls. __So sad! __So true! __They come flocking to my cauldron __crying, 'Spells, Ursula please!' __And I help them? __Yes, I do."_

Ursula frowned as she faced the mer-people image, "_Now it's happened once or twice... __Someone couldn't pay the price... __And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals." _Ursula transformed the mer-people into polyps and that terrified Jack and Kelsey. "_Yes, I've had the odd complaint, b__ut on the whole I've been a saint... t__o those poor unfortunate souls..."_

Ursula was shaking her fat butt towards the polyps, that were shaking in fear. Jack and Kelsey knew that those polyps were mer-people, who were desperate but couldn't afford anything to pay Ursula with. They had to be careful what they would say to Ursula to get on her good side. If they weren't careful, Ursula might transformed them into polyps as well.

"If I may, Ursula-" Jack swam towards Ursula with his charming, golden-toothed smile, "And by the way, has anyone told you that you look lovely this time of day."

Kelsey rolled her eyes at him. "Oh brother," she mumbled.

Ursula chuckled, "Oh, you're such a sweetie. Really." Ursula pinched Jack's cheeks roughly.

"Ow," Jack winced in pain as he was rubbing his cheeks, "Anyway, we appreciate what you're trying to do for us, but technically, you didn't save us."

"Oh?"

"Yes, quite opposite actually. We were about to be rescued my crew, but your babies pulled us under. Savvy?"

"Oh, I had no idea you two already have a rescue. My bad."

"No worries, love. Just change us back, and we'll forget this whole thing had ever happened."

That was when Ursula chuckled and smirked secretly. She turned back to them with a frown on her face, "Oh, I would love to change you two back."

"Good, then change us back," Kelsey ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Ursula shrugged.

Jack and Kelsey looked at her in confusion, "What?!"

"Why not?!" Kelsey demanded.

"You see, children, I can't do that, because there's a price that needs to be paid."

"Come again?" Jack asked in confusion.

"It's quite simple really. You need to be grateful and give me something in return."

"What do you want? We don't have anything much except for a ship, but you can't have it. It belongs to Anamaria anyway."

"We don't sing so you can't take our voices either," Kelsey added.

"I'm not asking much," Ursula pressed her fingers against Jack and Kelsey's lips, "Just a token really, a trifle. You wouldn't even miss it. I know you two don't have anything to give me... yet, that is."

"What do you want?" Kelsey demanded.

"I want you two to fetch me back a certain property that belongs to me."

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

Ursula smirked before revealing what she wanted, "My triton."

"What?!" Kelsey and Jack cried in shock.

"I want the-"

"We heard loud and clear, love," Jack said, "You want us to find your triton."

"Not just find... steal back."

"Steal?"

"You see it was once belonged to me, until a certain bigger fish took it from me! I can't do anything about it, because he used it's magic to banish me."

"What bigger fish are we talking here? A bloody whale?"

Ursula shook her head, "Why no. He's a merman who took my triton and made himself king!" She threw her fist against her dresser, that made Kelsey and Jack flinched. Ursula cleared her throat and smiled at them, "I'm sorry. You see my triton is sentimental value to me."

"So you want us to steal back a triton for you?"

"In exchange, I'll give you two back your legs."

"What if we can't pull off?" Kelsey asked curiously.

"You two are pirates. You can pull it off just fine."

"Just where exactly is-" Jack's voice was cut off by Kelsey.

"Wait a minute!" Kelsey cried as she stared down at Ursula suspiciously, "How did you know that we are pirates? We never mentioned anything to you about that detail."

Ursula shrugged, "I just assumed."

Jack shook his head, "No way. You would only knew if you were watching us."

"Yeah!" Kelsey agreed, "You weren't trying to save us! You kidnapped us and changed us into... THIS!" She gestured herself and Jack's tail, "You didn't want a freakin' reward! You want ransom!"

"We'll get the triton," Jack spoke up.

Kelsey turned around and glared at Jack angrily. "JACK!" She hissed at him.

Ursula smirked as she pointed at Jack happily, "Tell that guy it's a deal! But first I need some... reassurance that you two will keep your end of the bargain."

Kelsey leaned over to Jack's ear before whispering, "Let's get out of here, Jack."

Before the victims could escape, Ursula's eyes were on Flotsam and Jetsam, who immediately tied them together. Jack and Kelsey was struggling to get out of the eels grip.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kelsey demanded.

"Alright, you two, here's the deal: One of you will stay with me, while the other fetch me the triton and bring it back. In exchange, I'll let you go and get your legs back."

"Hold on a second, love," Jack turned his body to face Ursula, "The triton really belongs to the fish king anyway, right?"

Ursula nodded, "Very good. I was planning on tricking you two to get it with reward, but I guess we have to do it the hard way. One of you will go, steal the triton, return here, and give the triton to me."

"You see there's a problem with that. I can't go without her," Jack said as he pointed his head at Kelsey.

"And I'm not going anywhere without him," Kelsey agreed as she pointed her head at Jack.

"Why not?" Ursula demanded.

"Because we need each other," Kelsey explained, "You see, I'm really smart as my friend."

"And I'm the strong one like her either," Jack added, "You kinda need both for this quest. Savvy?"

Ursula paused before she let out a heavy sigh, "You made your point, but how would I know you two will keep your end of the bargain?"

"What do you suggest?" Kelsey asked.

Ursula paused again, "Hm..." Then, she turned to them with a smirk, "How about you two sign a contract?" She flicked her wrist that made a long golden paper appeared on her hands along with two, small, fish skeleton pens appeared in front of Kelsey and Jack. "Go on. Sign. Sign the contract."

"Uh... we would," Jack said, "But it would be helpful if your poopsies released us."

"Of course. Flotsam! Jetsam!" Ursula cried out their names, that made the eels released Kelsey and Jack from their grip. "Now sign!" Ursula shoved the contract against Jack's chest.

Jack quickly glanced through contract in boredom. So, he grabbed the pen and was about to sign it. "Jack!" Kelsey looked at him in shock, "Don't you think we should read this first?"

"What is there to read about, love. It's just words on a piece of paper," Jack signed the contract.

"Well said," Ursula said with the same smirk on her face.

"You do realize we're making a deal with the villain, right?" Kelsey asked, "I'm not going to sign, until I finished reading this stupid contract." Kelsey took the contract from Jack and began reading through the scroll. Jack and Ursula were waiting for Kelsey to sign, but they've grown impatient.

_"Come on, you poor unfortunate soul!" _Ursula snapped as smoke came out of nowhere. Kelsey didn't pay attention to her as she was reading the contract. _"Go ahead!" _Ursula sang behind Kelsey. "_Make your choice! __I'm a very busy woman, a__nd I haven't got all day! __It won't cost much! J__ust the triton! __You poor unfortunate soul! __It's sad! __But true!"_

More smoke was coming out of nowhere. Kelsey and Jack were coughing from it and were holding their breaths.

_"If you two want to cross a bridge, y__ou've got to pay the toll! __Take a gulp and take a breath! G__o ahead and sign the scroll!" _Ursula leaned over to her eels before whispering to them, _"Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got them, boys." _She turned back to Kelsey, who was definitely feeling the pressure. "_The boss is on a roll!"_

Kelsey looked at Jack, then Ursula, then the contract.

_"THIS POOR!"_

Kelsey glanced through the contract again and saw Jack's signature.

_"Unfortunate SOUL..."_

Kelsey grabbed the fish skeleton pen and signed the contract. Ursula took the contract from Kelsey's hands and sprinkled some powder on it. Then, the scroll disappeared in thin air. She glared at Kelsey and Jack with a wicked smile, "Now we're finally in agreement."

"What was that black stuff you put on the paper, love?" Jack asked curiously.

"Just for more reassurance," Ursula waved her hand that made a hourglass appeared, "You two will have three hours to get the triton and bring it back to me."

"What if we don't?"

"Then you two will be turned into my collection," Ursula was referring to her polyps near the cave entrance. Kelsey and Jack shivered in fear when they saw the polyps.

"But that's not fair!" Kelsey complained like a four-year-old.

"Life is not fair!" Ursula snapped, "Now I suggest you better get going... NOW!" Ursula turned the hour glass over, and the sand began to fall on the other side of the glass.

Jack immediately grabbed Kelsey's arm as they swam out of Ursula's grotto, "Lets go, love!"

"Jack, please tell me you have a plan to escape this!" Kelsey begged, "Please tell me!"

Jack let out sigh, "No, I do not."

Kelsey sighed in frustration, "Great!"

"But I will soon," Jack reassured her, "Now we better steal this triton."

**A/N: Okay, how will Will and Kelsey get out of this mess? Can Will make it back to the ship with the help of his new sea friends? Review! Please!**

**Thank you grapejuice101, Schoollie, AL19, Disneyfreaklover, and Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom for reviewing.**


	9. Fish are Friends not Food

Chapter 9: Fish are Friends not Food!

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

At the Interceptor, Gibbs and the rest of the crew were watching the ocean to see if they could find Jack, Will, or Kelsey. So far there was no luck. Mr. Cotton's parrot flew back to Mr. Cotton's shoulder before squawking, "BRAACK! The wind in the sails! The wind of the sails!"

"We've been here a long time, Gibbs," Marty said standing beside Mr. Gibbs, who was watching the ocean, "I don't think they're coming back."

Gibbs let out a sigh, "Maybe you're right, and there's the code to consider."

"Aye. The code."

"BRAACK! Weigh anchor! Weigh anchor!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked.

"You heard the bird!" Gibbs cried to the crew, "Weigh anchor!"

"Weigh anchor!" Anamaria ordered as she took the helm, "Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies."

Suddenly a white bird came flying towards them and screaming out, "HOLD IT! HOLD EVERYTHING!" The bird was none other than Scuttle, who was flying around, while the crew was ducking down.

"What the?!" Gibbs was watching Scuttle flying around the ship. When Scuttle was flying towards the crew, everyone ducked down.

"IT'S A MAD BIRD!" a sailor cried.

"Kill it!" Gibbs ordered as everyone got out their pistols and started shooting at Scuttle.

"WHOA!" Scuttle cried in panic as he was trying to avoid the gun shots, "Hey! I've come in peace, people! HEY!" One pirate almost shot Scuttle's head. Luckily, Scuttle ducked down and covered his head with his wing. He landed on the mast before screaming out, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

The pirates stopped shooting and stared at Scuttle in shock. "Hold your fire!" Gibbs ordered as he stared at Scuttle.

"You can talk?!" Marty asked Scuttle.

"Uh, yes, I can talk," Scuttle answered as he dusted himself, "And thank you for not shooting me."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Anamaria demanded.

"My name is Scuttle, miss, and I'm here to tell ya something important."

"What is it?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Well it's..." Scuttle was scratching his head trying to remember what it was, "Hm... I had a thought here! Now where'd it go?" The crew stood there staring at Scuttle. "I know I was supposed to tell you all something important."

Marty leaned over to Gibbs before getting out his pistol, "Can we kill it?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No, if he's got something important to say, then we might as well here him out."

A sailor got out his own pistol, "Listen bird, we're kinda in a hurry! So, if you don't tell us what you came here for, we will shoot you!"

"We will... will... Will!" Scuttle cried happily, "Now I remember! Attention, everybody! Your buddy, Will, is alive and okay!"

"Will?!" the crew cried in amazement.

"You know, Will, birdie?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course," Scuttle answered, "My friend saved his life. Anyway, Will wanted me to tell you all to now leave just yet! He's coming back to you guys right now!"

"What about Sparrow and the girl?" Another sailor asked.

"Aye! What about them?!" the whole cried in unison.

Scuttle scratched his head with his wing in confusion, "Who?"

Gibbs groaned and face palmed, "He never heard of them."

"At least we know Will is alright," Anamaria mumbled.

"What about our captain?" Marty asked.

Gibbs paused didn't know the answer himself, "I don't know."

**~MDA~**

"I can't believe this!" Kelsey cried angrily, "Who does that witch think she is?! She kidnapped us and expect us to giver her what she wants!"

"Villain, love," Jack shrugged.

"Well, in my opinion, I think she's a... a..."

Jack turned back around and faced her, "A what, love?"

"I can't say it," Kelsey whispered trying to keep her composure, "It's not really Christian like."

"Come on, love. What were you going to say?"

"I think she's a BITCH!" Kelsey snapped. Then, she gasped and threw her hand over her mouth in shock. She looked at Jack, who was shocked to hear her said that also. "I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't say that kind of language, but-" Kelsey stopped talking when she heard Jack laughing. She glared at him in confusion, "W-what's so funny?"

"It's you, love," Jack answered while laughing, "I never expected you to swear like a sailor. I'm impressed."

"Really?"

"Really. You're on your way to piracy. You fight like a pirate. You swear like one too. You just need to act like a pirate."

"How?"

"Just follow me lead, love, and you'll know it yourself."

Kelsey looked around and there was no kingdom ahead of them whatsoever, "You know what we should've done?"

"What?"

"I wished Ursula gave us a map to Atlantic. How are we going to get there?"

"We'll get there, when we get there, love," Jack stopped as he looked around the ocean.

"And when will that be?"

"Patience, love. Patience," Jack reassured her.

"How about we ask for directions?" Kelsey suggested.

Jack glared at her as if she said something dumb, "You're kidding right?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No, I'm not. Why can't we ask for directions?"

"We don't need to ask for directions, love. Who am I?"

Kelsey sighed, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack gave her a golden tooth smile, "Exactly."

"That's what concerns me," Kelsey mumbled.

"What was that, love?"

"I said how are we going to find Atlantic without your compass?"

"Shut it!" Jack snapped, "You worry too much."

"I think I have every right to worry."

"Well, don't."

Kelsey rolled her eyes at him, "The first fish I see, I'm going to ask him for direction."

"Stick in the mud," Jack mumbled.

"What was that?" Kelsey demanded.

"Nothing, love," Jack responded before coughing and saying, "Stick in the mud."

Kelsey scoffed, "I'm so not!"

"You so are!" Jack argued while mocking her voice.

"You don't know me, so how would you know?"

"Well, you don't know me either!"

"Yes, I do!"

"How?!"

"I'm from the real world!" Kelsey cried, "Did you forget?!"

Jack paused before he remembered, "Oh, yeah. But I know you well enough to know what your problem is."

"My problem?! I think we already got that covered. I'm looking for my sister, who is probably in grave danger by now! If I found out she's no more, my parents will kill me! You hear me?! They'll KILL ME!" Kelsey sighed before saying gently, "That's my problem."

"No," Jack disagreed, "Your problem is you not having fun. I bet you can't live one day without following the rules."

"Me not follow rules? Look how you turned out. You're a fugitive pirate, who is on the run! Running away isn't the answer, you know."

"It's better than being captured, aye? I prefer freedom. Free as a bird," Jack moved his arms up and down as he was sinking down.

Kelsey chuckled, "You mean 'Free as a sparrow'?"

Jack glared at Kelsey with a smirk, "Aye. You should try to live once in a while. You'll have a happy life that way. Savvy?"

"What about you? Are you happy living in piracy?"

Jack shook his head, "No." Kelsey raised a brow surprised when she heard his answer. Jack turned around before continuing, "I will be once I get my Pearl back."

"Oh, so the _Black Pearl_ was yours?"

"Aye. I was captain of the _Black Pearl_, and a very good one too."

"What happened?" Kelsey knew what happened to him, but she wanted him to tell her.

Jack snarled at that thought, "Mutiny, darling. The crew was the sheep, and Barbossa was their shepherd. They marooned me on an island leaving me with one pistol and one shot."

"How did you get out?"

Jack glared at her curiously, "Why are asking me questions, you already knew? Didn't you say you knew me, love?"

Kelsey nodded, "I did, but I like to keep a conversation flowing. I'm not much of a talker, but I'm taking speech class."

"And pretending not to know me is the only way to keep the conversation flowing?"

"It's working, isn't it?"

Jack paused before speaking, "Point taken."

"So... your escape?" Kelsey asked her question again.

"Sea turtles, dearie. I roped them together to build a raft."

"What did you use as rope?"

Jack faced her with a smirk, "What do you think?"

"Hm..." Kelsey paused pretending to think before looking back at him with a smirk, "I guess it was... I don't know... Hair?"

"Aye, from my back," Jack added.

Then, Kelsey formed a painful expression on that thought, "That must've been painful."

Jack shrugged, "Not a happy occasion of my life, but I got over it. At least, I will be once I get the _Pearl._"

"How long were you marooned on the island?"

"Just a day and a half."

"Jack," Kelsey didn't believe him in a heart beat.

Jack faced Kelsey with a unconvinced look on her face, "Two days." Kelsey still gave him the same unconvincing look. Jack sighed and raised his hand giving in, "Fine, a grand total of three days. Happy?" Kelsey smiled at Jack giving him her answer. "Oi," Jack mumbled, "you're more annoying when you're not speaking."

"Well, I'm usually the quite child of the family."

Jack glared at her in confusion, "Really?" Kelsey nodded giving him her silent answer. "I don't see that at all, love."

"Well, I am!" As they were swimming around, Kelsey was still convinced that they were lost, "Jack, don't you think-"

"Don't!" Jack raised his hand silencing her, "Say it. I know where we're going."

"You said that five minutes ago! Face it, we're lost!"

"We're not lost!" Jack argued, "We're just... not there yet! So shut your mouth, woman!"

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, "Whoa! I shut my mouth?! What about you? You talk nonstop!"

"Not true! I only talk when you start nagging!"

"I don't nag!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I don't!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Kelsey paused and realized what she said, "Whoa! Wait a minute!"

Jack smirked, "You admit it, love. Finally."

"No, I didn't! You tricked me!" Kelsey pointed at him accusingly.

Jack shrugged, "Did not."

"You did so!"

"Did not!"

"You did so, and you know it!"

"Did not. Slaunder and calummy."

Kelsey furrowed her brows, "What?" Before Jack could answer, Kelsey groaned in frustration, "I don't know why I loved you in the movies. In person, you're annoying."

"Not as annoying as you are, dearie... and did you say that you 'love' me, dearie?" Jack faced her with his smirk.

Kelsey and Jack stared at each other like a challenge. "Uh, excuse me?" a voice called for them that interrupted their staring contest. Kelsey and Jack looked over and saw a clownfish in front of them.

"Uh... can we help you, fish-face?"

"Um, I-I was wondering if you have seen a boat passing by!" the fish cried frantically, "This is an emergency!"

_Wait! That's Marlin from 'Finding Nemo'! _Kelsey thought, _But what is he doing near the Caribbean when he should be in Australia? _"I'm sorry," Kelsey said sadly, "I'm afraid we haven't."

Marlin let out a heavy sigh, "I was afraid of that."

"Hey, mister, wait up!" Everyone turned around and faced a blue tang fish swimming towards them.

"Oh no," Marlin mumbled.

"Is that your lover, mate?" Jack asked curiously, "Is that why you're looking for a boat?"

"What?!" Marlin cried at Jack in disgust, "No way! I barely even know her!" Kelsey, however, knew who the blue tang was. The fish was named Dory, and she was also from the movie, _Finding Nemo._

"Hey, mister!" Dory approached to Marlin, "What's the matter? You took off before we could talk. You didn't tell me your problem." Before Marlin could respond, Dory noticed Jack and Kelsey floating there. "Oh! Are those your friends!" Dory waved at them, "Hi, I'm Dory! What are your names?"

"My name is Kelsey," Kelsey introduced herself.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," Dory said with a pleasant smile.

"I already told you my problem!" Marlin snapped at Dory, "And you were supposed to tell me where the boat was going!"

Dory stood there dumbfounded, "I did? Oh no."

"If you think this is some kind of joke to you, it's not FUNNY! And I know funny! I'm a CLOWNFISH!"

"A clownfish, really?" Jack asked happily, "How about you tell me a joke? I could use one right now."

"Jack! No time!" Kelsey reminded Jack their limited time.

"What?" Jack asked innocently, "He could be better company than you."

Kelsey hit him in the arm, "Shut up!"

Jack winced in pain as he was rubbing his sore arm, "Not sure I deserved that, love."

"Sir," Marlin faced Jack intently, "As much as I want to give you a good laugh, I can't. I have to find my son!"

"Who's son?" Dory asked who had no clue to what was going on.

"My son! Nemo!" Marlin cried helplessly, "I told you this twice! Three counting this one!"

"Really?" Dory asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry really! You see... I'm suffering short term memory loss."

Marlin stared at her, "Short term memory loss? No way!"

"No! No. No. It's true! Dory insisted, "Really! It runs in my family... at least... it was in my family... um..." She faced Marlin again with a smile, "Can I help you?"

"Wow, she really does have short term memory loss," Jack said.

"No kidding," Kelsey said sarcastically.

Marlin was looking at Dory in confusion, "Something is wrong with you. Really. Y-you're wasting my time. I have to find my son." Marlin swam past Dory and was about to swim away.

"If it makes you feel any better, we're lost too," Kelsey said.

Marlin turned around and faced Kelsey in question, "Really?"

"We're not!" Jack disagreed.

"We are!" Kelsey argued, "Just admit it!"

"No, I'm not! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't admit myself being wrong. Savvy?"

Kelsey faced Marlin before mouthing out the words, _'We so are.' _"You see, we're looking for Atlantica."

"Atlantica?" Dory asked, "Guys, you're miles and MILES away from Atlantica!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Kidding what? Did I make a joke?!"

Kelsey face palmed, "Great. Just great."

Jack turned to face Marlin, "You, clownfish."

Marlin glared at Jack, "My name is Marlin."

"Marty, whatever," Jack dismissed his correction, "Anyway, Atlantica, tell me that we're close, so Miss Naggy would keep her trap shut." Kelsey rolled her eyes again when she heard his comment.

"I don't know. I personally never been there."

Jack groaned in frustration, "Oh bugger."

"So..." Kelsey began, "Are you going to say it or should I?"

"Say what?" Jack said annoyed by Kelsey's annoyance.

"You know what."

Jack shook his head obviously denying it, "No, I will not say it! I'll never say it!"

"Oh, you will. Why can't you be a man and admit your mistakes?"

At that moment, Marlin and Dory floated there with their eyes widen fearfully. Kelsey and Jack were distracted by their bickering. "Why don't you keep your trap shut, while I handle the directions?"

"I will, once we ask for directions."

"We're not going to ask for directions, love!"

Kelsey was now smiling amused by Jack's words, "What's up with men not asking for directions?"

"What's up with ladies not keeping their nagging to themselves?"

"I don't nag!"

"You do so!" Jack argued back as Marlin tugged Jack's sleeve. Jack turned his attention to Marlin, who was staring behind him and Kelsey.

Kelsey took notice too, "What are you guys looking at?" Her question was answered when everyone heard a deep chuckle from behind. Kelsey and Jack slowly turned around and faced the voice behind them. It was none other than a large shark smiling evilly at them.

"Oh bugger," Jack mumbled as Kelsey hid behind him using him as a shield.

"Hello," the shark said simply with a deep voice and still keeping that evil smile.

Everyone was too nervous to talk to the shark except for Dory. "Well hi!" Dory said to the shark with a wave.

"I'm BRUCE!" The shark introduced himself loudly. He backed away from them before speaking again, "So, alright, I understand. Why trust a shark right?" He turned back around and quickly attempted to bite their heads off. Everyone gasped and flinched a little. Bruce took noticed and started laughing out loud.

_Just stay calm, Kelsey, _Kelsey thought to yourself trying not to show fear, _Just stay calm. He's from "Finding Nemo" too. But just to be safe, keep your distance and stay calm._

Bruce continued smiling at them, "So... what's a couple of bites like you doing outside the reef?"

"Nothing!" Marlin answered, "W-we're not doing anything! We're not even out-"

"GREAT! How about you all like to come to a little... a little get together I'm having?"

"You mean like a party?" Dory asked.

"Yeah, yeah, right, a party," Bruce chuckled, "What do you say?"

Dory smiled, "Oh! I love parties!" She turned to her new fish friends before whispering, "That sounds like fun."

"Parties!" Jack smiled, "I love parties too! Drinks all around!" He looked at Kelsey's stern and immediately dropped his smile. "Oh, come on, love. What's with the face?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Jack, in case you're forgetting, we're on a time crunch." She turned to Bruce before speaking nervously, "Sorry, Bruce, but w-we're just going to take a rain check."

"Yes, a rain check!" Marlin agreed as he backed away from them, "Parties are fun, and it's tempting. But we can't, we got to-"

Before Marlin could swim away, Bruce's fin was blocking Marlin's way and placed his other fin in front of Kelsey, Jack, and Dory, "Aw, come on! I insist!" Bruce started swimming while keeping them from escaping.

"O-okay," Marlin stammered while shaking nervously, "T-that's all it matters."

"And you," Bruce turned to Kelsey, who glared at him nervously.

"Me?" Kelsey asked by pointing at herself.

"Yes, you. You, miss, obviously need to chill out more."

Jack raised his finger before speaking, "That's what I keep telling her, mate."

Kelsey turned to Jack intently, "Jack, don't help!" she hissed at Jack before turning to Bruce with a nervous smile, "Bruce, my mom taught me well enough not to go anywhere with strangers."

"But you already knew him, love," Jack whispered to Kelsey.

She turned back to Jack angrily before whacking him on the arm, "Shut up, Jack!"

"Aye," Bruce nodded, "Your mother is right, but the party is only for thirty minutes. However, I'll make you a deal: stay in the party for a couple minutes, and if it is uncomfortable for you, then I'll let you and your friends leave. Do we have an accord?"

"By letting go, do you mean setting me and my friends free? As in swimming back in the ocean, and not swimming in anyone's mouth?"

"Aye."

Jack grabbed Bruce's fin and shook it, "We have an accord!"

Kelsey glared at Jack angrily, "Jack!"

"Ah, don't worry, dearie. We just go in, have some drinks, and leave. Simple as that."

Kelsey was shaking nervously, _This is not going to end well for me! I just know it!_

**~MDA~**

Bruce took Dory, Kelsey, Jack, and Marlin through the open ocean, until they spotted tons of balls with spikes sticking out. "Hey, look! Balloons!" Dory cried happily, "It is a party!"

"Aye," Bruce chuckled, "Mind your distance though. Those balloons could be a bit touchy. You don't want one of them to pop."

"Just out of curiosity, mate, what would happen if we did pop one of the balloons?" Jack asked curiously.

"Let's just say it's going to be a killer party," Bruce started laughing loudly while Kelsey, Jack, and Marlin laughed nervously.

"Killer! Ha!" Dory was laughing with Bruce, but she didn't have a clue what he meant, "That's a good one."

Bruce lead them to a sunken submarine, where the party was going to be. Everyone heard the dramatic music that was making Marlin and Kelsey grew nervously. "Don't worry, love," Jack took Kelsey's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "We're going to be fine."

Inside the submarine, they were facing two more sharks. "Anchor! Chum!" Bruce called for their attention.

One shark named Anchor turned and faced Bruce happily, "There you are, Bruce! Finally!"

"We got company," Bruce said showing them the two fishes and two new merpeople.

"Well, it's about time, mate!"

"We already gone through the snakes, and I'm still starving!" another shark named Chum complained.

"We almost had a feeding frenzy!" Anchor added.

"Come on let's get this over with!" Chum had his mouth wide open. Marlin panicked as he closed his eyes keeping him from watching his tragic death...

A moment later, they all heard a bell rang. Marlin slowly opened his eyes and saw that he hadn't been eaten yet. He, Kelsey, Jack, and Dory were floating with Anchor and Chum.

Bruce was behind a sink beginning the party, "Right then, the meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge." He, Anchor, and Chum raised their fins began in unison, "_I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself." _

Kelsey now knew that Bruce and his friends were still on that fish-free diet. She sighed with relief, _Thank you, Jesus!_ She and Marlin looked over at Jack and Dory, who were raising their hands and fins.

_ "Fish are friends not food!"_

"Except stinkin' dolphins!" Anchor said.

"Dolphins! Yeah!" Chum agreed, "They think they're so cute!" He waved his fins before imitating Kelsey's favorite sea creature, "Hey, look at me! I'm a flipping little dolphin! Let me flip for you! Ain't I something?!" Everyone laughed at Chum's impression of dolphins.

"That's a good impression, mate," Jack complimented Chum.

"Thank you."

"Alright then," Bruce began, "today's meeting is step 5: Bring a fish friend. Now do you all have your friends?"

"Got mine!" Anchor said as he was showing them his tiny, yellow fish, who was hyperventilating.

"Hey there!" Dory waved at the frantic fish.

"How about you, Chum?" Bruce asked Chum who didn't have a fish friend.

"Oh! I-um... I seemed to misplace my... friend," Chum said when a fish bone was sticking out of his teeth. Everyone moved away from Chum as he sucked the fish bone back in his mouth. Once the yellow fish saw that, it immediately swam out of the submarine.

"That's alright, Chum!" Bruce said, "I had a feeling this would be a difficult step. You can help yourself to one of my friends."

"Oh thanks, mate!" Chum thanked Bruce as he took Marlin as his friend, "A little chum for Chum, eh?"

Jack leaned over to Kelsey before whispering, "And you said this wasn't a good idea." Kelsey rolled her eyes at Jack, who was smirking at her.

"I'll start the testimonies!" Bruce volunteered, "Hello, my name is Bruce."

"Hello, Bruce," Anchor and Chum said in a bored tone.

"It has been three weeks since my last fish. On my honor, or I'll chop my head made into soup." The two sharks and Dory applauded.

"You're an inspiration to all of us!" Chum cried as his tears were threatening to fall.

"Alright, who's next?" Bruce asked.

"I will go, governor!" Jack volunteered.

"Yes, you with the beard. Come on up here!" Bruce pointed at Jack with his fin. Jack swam behind the sink, and Bruce joined the group. "Start with your name," Bruce instructed Jack.

"Aye, sir," Jack cleared, "Oi. Hello fish-faces and," Jack turned to Kelsey with a smile and a wink, "M'lady." Kelsey rolled her eyes but gave out a small smile. Jack continued, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Hello Captain Jack Sparrow," the three sharks and Dory said.

"As you can see I'm a pirate, and-"

"How long has it been since you had your last fish?!" Anchor asked.

"Oh... um... not sure, mate. I think it's... five days ago."

Everyone paused before the three sharks and Dory applauded for Jack's testimony. "That's an amazing start!" Chum said with a smile.

"Thank you, mate," Jack swam back next to Kelsey.

"Alright, who wants to go next?" Bruce asked.

Jack leaned over to Kelsey before whispering, "Hey, love, gotta question for you."

Kelsey let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to leave and go to Atlantica, right now?"

"I do!" Kelsey cried.

"Alright, miss, you're up!" Bruce said.

Kelsey looked at Bruce in confusion, "Pardon?"

"You volunteered."

"No, I didn't I was just..." Kelsey turned to Jack who was smirking at her. Kelsey realized that Jack tricked her into volunteering. _That trickster. I gotta stop falling for his tricks!_

"Just what?" Anchor asked her.

"Um..." Kelsey sighed, "Just... volunteering."

"Oh, okay then," Bruce wacked her towards the sink.

Kelsey swam behind the sink before sighing, "Okay..." Kelsey took a breath before speaking, "Hi, I'm Kelsey."

"Hello, Kelsey," The three sharks, Dory, and Jack said in unison.

"Well, it had been months since I went to Captain D's and had my last fried fish." Everyone paused before applauding for her louder.

"My! That is impressive!" Anchor cried in amazement.

Jack frowned and rolled his eyes, "Show off."

Kelsey looked over at Jack and noticed his facial expression that made Kelsey chuckled. She swam back to Jack's said before whispering, "No one likes a sore loser, Jack."

"No one likes a show off either," Jack whispered back. Kelsey only chuckled some more.

"Who's up next?" Bruce asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Dory cried with her fin lifted in the air.

"Yes, the little Sheila in the front!" Bruce pointed at Dory, "Come on up here."

"Whoo!" Dory cried as she swam behind the sink quickly. She was facing the group with a cheery smile, "Hi, I'm Dory!"

"Hello Dory!" everyone said.

"And I well… I don't think I've ever eaten a fish," Dory finished her testimony with a smile.

Everyone applauded for Dory. "My! That is incredible!" Chum said.

"Good on you, mate!" Bruce complimented Dory.

"Phew," Dory sighed with relief, "I'm glad I got that out of my chest.

"Ha!" Jack turned to Kelsey as he was singing, "She did better than you. She did better than you. Who's the sore loser now?"

Kelsey glared at him as if he was kidding, _Okay, who's the more mature one: me or Jack? _"Would you shut up? No one likes a show off."

"Alright! Anyone else?" Bruce turned and noticed Marlin, "Hello, how about you mate? What's your problem?"

"Me? I don't- I don't have a problem!" Marlin stammered quickly.

"Yeah, right!" Jack didn't believe that story, "I smell something fishy, and it isn't because you're a fish. Savvy?"

"He's right," Bruce shrugged. "DENIAL!" the three sharks said in unison, as Bruce hit Marlin with his fin. Marlin swam behind the sink, as Dory returned to the group. "Start with your name," Bruce instructed Marlin.

"Okay..." Marlin was obviously shaking with nervousness and fear.

_I guess he didn't take speech class like I did, _Kelsey thought to herself.

"H-hello, my name is Marlin. I'm a clownfish-"

"A clownfish?!" Chum cried, "Really?" The sharks, Dory, and Jack were swimming closer to Marlin. Kelsey sighed and followed behind Jack.

"Go on! Tell us a joke!" Bruce said.

"Oh, I love jokes!" Chum said.

"I need one right now, savvy?" Jack asked Marlin.

"I guess I could use a laugh," Kelsey shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"A laugh? Try a sense of humor, love."

Kelsey whacked him on the arm again, "Oh, shut up, Jack. I don't need your input."

Bruce turned to Jack and Kelsey, "Are you always like this, mates?"

"No!" Jack and Kelsey said at the same time.

"Actually, they do," Marlin said truthfully. Jack and Kelsey gave them a warning glare that made Marlin nervous. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Anyway, the joke. Okay. Well, I actually I do know one that's pretty good." Marlin began the joke, "There was this mollusk. He walks up to this sea cucumber. Normally, they don't talk, sea cucumbers, but in a joke everyone talks. So the sea mollusk asked the sea cucumber…"

Marlin looked up and noticed a pair of goggles on top of the missile. "Nemo!" Marlin cried as he swam towards the goggles.

"Nemo!" Chump began laughing, "Ha! Ha! Nemo!" Chum stopped laughing and raised a brow in confusion, "I don't get it?"

"For a clownfish, he isn't funny," Bruce mumbled.

"I waited all day for him to give me a good laugh, and that's what he got?" Jack sighed in disappointment.

"No! No! No! Nemo is my son!" Marlin explained, "You see, he was taking by some divers!"

Dory gasped and looked at Marlin in sympathy, "Oh my! You poor fish." Dory swam towards him.

"Hey, he's in the same situation as you are in, love," Jack said to Kelsey, "Aren't you looking for your sister?"

Kelsey sighed sadly, "Don't remind me."

"Humans!" Chum said, "They think they own everything! Probably Americans."

"Now there is a father and sister," Bruce's voice sounded like he was going to cry, "Looking for their loved ones!" Bruce burst into tears, "I never knew my father!"

That was when Kelsey started tearing up. Jack looked at her in shock, "Love, don't tell me you're going to cry too?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No! I wasn't crying! I just have sweat in my eyes." Kelsey sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"Well then, you must be really sweaty, love."

Again, Kelsey whacked him on the arm, "Oh! Jack, how can you joke in a time like this! I lost my sister! I'm worried if something bad has happened to her! You don't know what it's like to have a sister!"

Jack shrugged, "No, but I do know it involves tea parties and playing dress ups."

Kelsey glared at Jack angrily, "NO! Sisters fight! It's sad, but it's true. My sister and I always fight and argue, and HATE EACH OTHER!"

"Really?"

"Yes! We call each other names, we complained, we're... We're COMPLETE OPPOSITES! Back at home, I told her to listen, she obviously didn't! She always try to aggravate me! Kailey... she's a..."

"She's a what?"

"She's a Wicked Witch of the East! That's who she is! I may hate her, but it doesn't mean I have to have to hate her all the time!" Kelsey burst into tears while Jack was growing uncomfortable with emotional Kelsey.

"Wow. I had no idea ye had feelings, love." Kelsey's crying grew louder. So, Jack sighed and offered her his shoulder, "You want to cry on me, love?"

Kelsey sighed, "Fine."

As she was about to wrap her arms around him, the sharks hugged Jack and Kelsey in a tight group hug. "Group hug!" Anchor cried out. "We're all mates." Jack groaned in disappointment that Kelsey didn't cry on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Dory and Marlin were looking at the mask. "I can't read human," Marlin said.

"Well, we got to find a fish that can read this," Dory grabbed the mask and turned to the group, "Hey, look, merpeople and sharks!" Dory swam towards them while holding the mask.

"No! No! No!" Marlin cried in protest as he followed Dory.

"Guys! Guys!"

Before Dory could ask the group, Marlin was trying to get the goggles back. "That's mine!" Marlin argued as he snatched the goggles from her, "Give it to me!"

"Gimme!" Dory pulled the goggles. She and Marlin were now having a tug a war.

Jack had his arm around Kelsey for comfort. Then, they noticed Marlin and Dory fighting over the goggles. "What's happening, mates?"

"Jack, I'm trying to read the goggles, but she-" Marlin was still holding on to the goggles but glared at Dory intently, "Won't give it to me!"

"Hey, you said can't read human!" Dory said as she was pulling the goggles towards her.

"I know, but you were about to give it to the SHARKS!"

"Guys, we can read human," Kelsey snatched the goggles from them.

"You can?" Marlin said hopefully.

"Yeah," Kelsey inspected the back of the goggles and saw the black writing on it, "I can read it to you if you want."

Marlin smiled, "Oh, thank you, Kelsey! Thank you!"

"No problem."

"Oi!" Jack snatched the goggles from her, "How come you get to read it?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but since I'm captain, I get the chance to read it."

"Uh, no!" Kelsey snatched the goggles from Jack, "You're a pirate with NO ship!"

"I do have a ship!"

"No. Anamaria has a ship. You don't!"

"I'll have one soon!"

"Yeah, but in the meantime, you're just a pirate."

"Am not!" Jack snatched the goggles from her.

"Are so!" Kelsey grabbed the goggles, and they started a tug a war.

"Am not!"

"Okay, who cares?! The point is that I'm reading this!"

"You're not!"

"I am!"

"Guys, don't break it!" Marlin cried frantically.

"Love, give it to me!" Jack said in a harsh tone.

Kelsey groaned, "FINE!" She released her grip on the goggles.

Jack whipped his arm back and hit his face with the goggles, "Ow!" Jack was now holding his face with both hands.

Kelsey gasped and realized what she had done. She put her hand on his back for comfort and guilt, "Jack, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"You did that on purpose!" Jack pointed at Kelsey accusingly.

"No, I didn't! It was an accident!"

"Uh-huh, sure, it was."

"It was!" Kelsey insisted, "It was! Are you okay?"

"Oi, I think you broke me nose, love?" Without noticing, Jack's nose had blood coming.

"Wow, mister, you're bleeding!" Dory pointed at Jack's nose.

Jack looked and saw the blood floated up, "Really?" He held his nose and turned to Kelsey before speaking with his nasal voice, "Nice going, love."

"I told you it was an accident!"

Bruce wiped his tears and appeared behind the fishes, "Jack, are you..." Bruce sniffed Jack's blood through his nose, "Oh..." His eyes turned from blue to black and smiled wickedly, "That's good."

Anchor and Chum gasped before screaming out, "INTERVENTION!" They grabbed Bruce and pushed him against the wall.

"JUST A BITE!" Bruce cried.

"Remember, Bruce, fish are friends not food!" Anchor reminded him.

"FOOD!" Bruce managed to get out of their grip and attempted to eat Dory.

"DORY, LOOK OUT!" Marlin grabbed Dory and pulled her out of way. Jack pulled Kelsey towards him just in time. Bruce ran into a wall and missed his catch.

"Can we go now?" Kelsey cried to Jack, "This party is making me uncomfortable!"

Jack nodded, "Aye, this place doesn't have rum anyway." Marlin and Dory ran through the steel brig below along with the goggles, just when Bruce tried to catch them and attempted to Kelsey. Jack pulled Kelsey out of Bruce's way, and Bruce went through the brig.

Jack was looking at frighten Kelsey, who's hand was on his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist before speaking, "You know I'm getting tired of saving you."

Kelsey looked at Jack frantically before crying, "RUN!"

"Don't you mean swim, love?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, Bruce pulled himself out and stared at Kelsey and Jack evilly, "I'm having merpeople and fish tonight!"

"I don't care just swim!" Kelsey screamed as she and Jack were swimming away from Bruce, who were chasing them, and through the hole. However, that didn't stop Bruce from catching them. He was following them, Dory, and Marlin through the tunnel.

"Remember the steps, Bruce!" Chum tried to remind Bruce again, but it didn't help one bit. Jack, Kelsey, and the fishes were screaming and swimming away along with the goggles.

Marlin looked up and saw a hole above them, "Up here! Come on!" Everyone followed Marlin, while Bruce was below them and breaking through to get up there. He managed to get up there before screaming out, "ONE BITE!"

Everyone was screaming and saw a safe room ahead of them. They swan inside, and Jack closed the safe door just in the nick of time, before Bruce could bite their heads off.

Kelsey stopped and tried to catch her breath, "I've never been so scared in my life! This reminds of the movie, _Jaws. _I hate that movie!" Everyone heard Bruce pounding against the door trying to get in.

"I don't think that door is going to hold him much longer, mates," Jack said nervously.

Marlin looked around the safe room frantically, "There's got to be a way out! THERE'S GOT TO BE A WAY OUT!" Everyone heard more banging from Bruce.

"Who is it?" Dory asked Bruce simply. Her short term memory loss got the best of her again.

"DORY, help us find a way to escape!" Marlin cried angrily.

"Sorry, you'll have to come back later," Dory said to Bruce, "We're trying to escape."

"There should be a trap door o-or SOMETHING!" Kelsey cried frantically. She saw one of the screws unscrewed the door by Bruce's pounding. "He's breaking in!"

"Oh, here's something," Dory said as she pointed at wheel that had words. "Es-cap-e!" Dory read the wheel, "Huh, I wonder what that means. It's funny! It spelled just like the word escape."

Kelsey grabbed Dory as they all ran through the exit. Bruce broke through the safe with the same evil smirk on his face, "HERE'S BRUCEY!"

"Wait a minute!" Marlin cried in realization as everyone exited the submarine. He turned to Dory before asking, "You can read?!"

"I can read?" Dory asked then smiled, "That's right! I can read!"

"Well, then here!" Marlin handed the goggles to Dory. Suddenly, Bruce came out of the submarine below them. Everyone started screaming and swimming away from Bruce.

"Perhaps some other time, Martin!" Jack grabbed Marlin as he was swimming away.

"It's Marlin!" Marlin corrected Jack.

"Whatever!" Jack snapped.

"Wait a minute! Where's the mask?!" Marlin cried in panic. Everyone looked back and saw Bruce with the mask between his teeth.

"I think our friend has it!" Kelsey screamed out.

Anchor and Chum exited the submarine and tried to stop Bruce and comfort their new friends. "He really doesn't mean it, you know?!" Chum said his frighten friends.

"He didn't even know his own father!" Anchor added.

"DON'T FALL OFF THE WAGON!" Chum warned Bruce, but Bruce didn't listen to him. Bruce was chasing the gang around the submarine. Marlin and Dory swam inside a torpedo.

Jack and Kelsey swam behind the submarine and saw Bruce trying to eat Marlin and Dory alive. "Now's our opportune moment, love," Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, "Let's get out of here."

"Hold on!" Kelsey pulled her arm out of his grip, "Jack, we can't leave Marlin and Dory endangered like that! They're our friends!"

Jack turned to Kelsey before speaking, "Love, would you rather swim over there trying to save our friends and get eaten by a shark in the process?"

Kelsey paused and didn't answer immediately. She looked back before mumbling, "No."

"Exactly. I suggest we go before we get eaten. Savvy?"

Kelsey let out a sigh and nodded, "Fine. Let's go." They swam away from the submarine.

Before they could go any further, Kelsey heard Bruce screaming out, "SWIM AWAY! SWIM AWAY!"

Kelsey looked over and saw a missile flying towards the balloon explosives. She gasped, "Jack, get down!" She pushed Jack on the sandy ground just in time for the explosions.

BANG! BANG! BANG! That was all Jack and Kelsey were hearing for thirty seconds. As soon as the banging stopped, Kelsey and Jack were covered in sand and ashes. Kelsey groaned and coughed as she was pushing her arms up from the ground. She looked down and realized that she was on top of Jack. He let out a cough and stared at Kelsey with a smirk, "You know I kinda like the position we're in, love."

Kelsey rolled off him and lied on her back. Her new outfit and tail were dusty. So, Kelsey wiped the dust off herself before turning to Jack worriedly, "Are you okay, Jack?"

Jack groaned as he sat up, "I think so."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"Are you sure?"

Jack nodded, "Yes."

"Good!" Kelsey whacked him on the arm again.

"Ow!" Jack winced in pain and turned to Kelsey angrily, "Not sure I deserved that, love!"

"You deserved it, Jack! That was doing something stupid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you hadn't forced me to go to the sharks' party, we would still be alive!"

"But we are still alive, love."

"Maybe one of us will be," Kelsey threw her arm attempted to hit Jack's arm again.

However, Jack caught her wrist before she could hit him, "Ah, caught that one. Let me give a warning." Then, he stared at her intently, "If you ever raised your hand to me again, I'll make sure that's the last thing you'll ever do. Savvy?"

Kelsey yanked her arm from Jack's grip, while staring at Jack intently as well, "You threatened me again, Jack? Is that what you do to all the girls, you meet."

"No, just the ones who are different like you."

"I saved your life, Jack," Kelsey smiled, "You're welcome."

"I didn't ask for you to do that."

"But I did save you. You saved my life, and I saved yours. We're square."

"No."

"No?"

"No! It's true I did save your life, but it's only going to take part of your debt."

"What are you talking about?"

"Love, I saved your life four times. We're not squared yet, savvy?" Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him. Jack smiled, "Ah, don't look at me like that, love. Be lucky you're with me. If you weren't, then you would suffer far worse."

Kelsey groaned, knowing that he had a point. She turned and saw the submarine was falling deep into the ocean, but she hadn't seen Dory and Marlin anywhere. "Do you think they are okay?"

"They probably made it out alive before the explosion," Jack suggested. "Now we best get out of here before something else goes wrong."

Kelsey nodded, "You're right. Let's go." She and Jack started swimming away from the area. "But we need to find another way to get our legs back without the witch's help. I'm not going to steal that triton!"

"Why not? That's what pirates sometimes do, and I'm tired of this bloody tail. That's another lesson of piracy for you, darling."

"Jack, we can't do it. If we give her the triton, she's going to take over Atlantica."

"Who cares about Atlantica?"

"You should care, because if she gets her hands on the triton, she'll take over the ALL the SEVEN SEAS! She'll make your love for the sea a living HELL!"

Jack's eyes grew wide in shock, "Even the Caribbean?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yes, especially the Caribbean. You don't want Ursula to have that triton, right, Jack?"

Jack stayed silent and turned to Kelsey to see if she was really serious. All he saw was Kelsey's stern expression showing how serious she was.

**A/N: I want to thank DisneyFreak-Lover, AL19, Schoollie, mewterra13, asianriceeater, and rosetree for reviewing. How will Kelsey and Jack get their legs back? Will Jack, Kelsey, and Will make it back to the ship? Is the crew really going to wait for them or just ditch them? What's going to happen next? Review! Please! Remember that this story is going to totally different than the old revise. I'll probably add the same movies and the movies I hadn't use in the old revise.**


	10. Finding Atlantica

Chapter 10: Finding Atlantica

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kelsey nodded, "Yes, especially the Caribbean. You don't want Ursula to have that triton, right, Jack?"

Jack stayed silent and turned to Kelsey to see if she was really serious. All he saw was Kelsey's stern expression showing how serious she was.

"Right?!"

"... No," Jack mumbled.

"I thought so."

"Well, love, do you have any ideas?"

"Actually... I was kinda hoping maybe you had an idea."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the king of tricksters! I know you. Every time you fall into a situation, you always find a way to escape. Surely, you have one idea in mind." Kelsey looked at Jack, hoping she'll find anything from Jack's face, but his face was straight as he was staring at her. "Do ya?"

Jack shrugged, "As I said before, love, I don't."

Kelsey groaned, "Great."

Jack turned around not facing Kelsey, "But!"

Kelsey looked up at Jack hopefully, "But? But what?"

Jack faced Kelsey once again before speaking, "But I also said I will soon."

"Do you?"

Jack shrugged, "Aye."

"Well, then why didn't you say anything sooner?!" Kelsey put her arms on his shoulders, "Tell me!"

"I have one idea in mind."

"What? Tell me!"

"Alright, we are going to Atlantica to steal this triton-"

"What?! I'm not a thief, Jack. I- MPH!"

Jack covered her mouth to keep her from speaking, "You didn't let me finish, love. Now as I was saying, we are going to steal that triton. Afterwards, we'll turn ourselves back into human." Jack saw Kelsey's face changed from concern to interest. "Once we're human, we'll put the triton back and swim up to shore.

"OT BOD," Kelsey muffled under Jack's hand.

Jack took his hand off her mouth before asking, "What ye say, love?"

Kelsey cleared her throat, "I said not bad... but there's a problem."

"What's your nagging instinct telling ye this time?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes at his comment before speaking, "After we use the triton, how are we going to return the triton if we can't breathe underwater?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak but closed it back together. "Aye, I see what you mean," he mumbled.

"Maybe we'll find a way once we get there," Kelsey swam past him, "Come on. Let's go."

Jack looked over at Kelsey swimming ahead of him, "Oi!" He swam towards Kelsey before passing her, "I'm captain. I lead."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Alright."

**~MDA~**

Will was swimming with Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder. All this time, Ariel was staring at Will and humming the same song. Will looked over at Ariel beside him and realized that she was holding his hand. "So... um," Will let go of Ariel's hand to start a conversation, "What is... uh... Atlantica like?"

"Atlantica is a wonderful place, my boy," Sebastian answered, "Why it has music, sea creatures, and friendly merfolk."

"I thought that mermaids are dangerous."

"Not in Atlantica," Flounder said, "Outside of Atlantica there are mermaids, who has fangs, and claws, and-and uh-"

"And they can drown you!" Sebastian warned Will, "There are many types of merfolks."

"How many types?"

"A lot," Ariel explained, "But my world has friendly mermaids."

"Well... all except one creature," Sebastian mumbled."

Will looked over at Sebastian curiously, "Who?"

Sebastian turned to Will frantically, "Oh no. I said too much. Forget I ever said anything! Anything at all!"

"Oh, come on, Sebastian, you can tell me."

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, "Well, there are two sisters, but one of them is far away from here."

"And the other is near, but she is banished from Atlantica," Flounder added.

"Who are you talking about?" Will asked.

Ariel leaned over to Will's ear before whispering, "Ursula."

Will looked over at Ariel in question, "Who's Ursula?"

"Oh!" Sebastian cried, "Ursula is the most horrible creature in the sea!"

Flounder nodded, "Yeah! She's mean, nasty, and uh-"

"She's a demon! She's a monster!"

"Is she really wicked?" Will asked nervously.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes! A wicked witch! That's who she is!"

"She is a sea witch, who tried to take over my daddy's power," Ariel explained.

"And she has magic!" Flounder cried, "Lots of it!"

"Young man," Sebastian said to Will, "Stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

Will nodded, "Don't worry I will! Exactly... what kind of magic does she have?"

"I hear that she can transform anything with her potions," Flounder said, "And I also heard that she helps merfolks get what they want. And-and if you don't pay your debt, she'll turn you into a polyps!"

Will gasped, "Really?" Flounder nodded.

"Oh! The last one is nothing, but a silly rumor, Flounder," Sebastian said.

"But that's what I heard!" Flounder insisted.

"Look," Ariel grabbed Will's hand and rubbed it gently, "we're not going there anyway. As long as we stay away from her, you're going to be fine."

Will looked at Ariel's hand on his. He pulled away from her hand but smiled at her, "Thank you." Ariel smiled back. Will cleared his throat, "Um... shall we get going?"

Ariel nodded and realized what he said, "Oh! Yes, of course. Let's get going." Sebastian and Flounder looked at Will and Ariel suspiciously as they all continued swimming.

**~MDA~**

"Jack, we've been swimming for a while now, and there's no Atlantica!" Kelsey cried in annoyance, "I think we should ask for directions."

"I think you should keep your trap shut, and let me do the leading."

"Jack, I hate to tell you, but I did. I did kept my mouth shut, and let you did the leading, and now look where we are!"

"You only kept your mouth shut for five minutes. Are you sure you're the quite one in the family?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Now that I think about it, I guess I'm only quite from my world. Maybe..."

"Maybe Disney is your comfort zone, is that it?"

Kelsey nodded, "I guess. I think I know a lot more about this place than I do in mine." She looked up at Jack's eyes, and his eyes were chocolate brown just like her eyes.

"Those eyes," Jack mumbled.

Kelsey blinked out of a trance and scooted back a little, "Pardon?"

"Are you sure you're aren't a Turner?"

Kelsey nodded, "Positive."

"That's too bad," Jack turned back away from Kelsey.

Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion, "What's too bad about it?"

"If we make it out of this, and Will isn't found yet, I could've used you."

Kelsey scoffed, "I'm no one's leverage, and neither is Will." Jack whirled around and faced Kelsey's stern glare. "That's right!" Kelsey continued, "I heard your conversation with Gibbs, and so did Will. You're going to trade Will for your precious Pearl."

"Oi, you have it all figured out, don't ya, love?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Don't underestimate me, Jack. I'm from the real world."

"I hadn't underestimate you, darling. I never did."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

"No, it's true. I know you have advantages, love, the question is how to use them."

Kelsey glared at him before whispering, "That's why."

"Why what?" Jack demanded.

"That's why you wanted me to be part of your crew!"

Jack shrugged, "Pretty much."

"Were you really going to help me find my sister?" Kelsey demanded. Jack turned away Kelsey and continued swimming. "WERE YOU?!"

"No need to shout!"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" Kelsey yelled out, then she paused realizing that she was shouting, "Fine! So what if I am! You didn't answer my question."

"I told you, I would."

"You told me, but are you going to keep your word? You avoiding my question says otherwise."

"I don't know what to say to ye, love? We both don't know where she is."

"I know, but I'm not going to give up! I may hate my sister a lot, but I don't want anything bad happened to her. Look I just want to get my legs back, get your Pearl, find my sister, and GO HOME!"

Jack stayed silent as he put his arms on her shoulders, "What you need to do, love... is to stay calm, alright?"

Kelsey stared at him intently, "Don't tell me to calm down."

"But you need it," Jack insisted. Kelsey looked at Jack in the eyes before tearing up. Jack noticed her tears about to fall, "Oh no, don't cry. Don't cry, love. I'm begging you, don't do it, love."

It was too late for pleading. Kelsey's tears started falling, but it was hard to tell it was tears since they were in the ocean. Kelsey's crying gave Jack an opportunity for Kelsey to cry on his shoulder. He put his arm around Kelsey for comfort. "Don't cry, love."

"You don't understand, Jack! You don't know what it's like to lose somebody you love and care for."

"Yes, I do," Jack insisted.

"Who?!" Kelsey demanded while looking at Jack with tears.

"The Pearl," Jack simply answered.

"Oh, THAT thing!"

"It's not a thing, love, it's my ship!"

"Yeah, that could break! I'm talking about a human BEING!" Kelsey began crying louder.

"There. There, love."

"Hey, you!" a voice cried behind them. They turned around and saw a school of fish behind them. "Lady, is this guy bothering you?" one fish asked Kelsey.

Kelsey sniffled, "I don't know were you, Jack?"

"No," Jack said to the fish, "You see the lass was just crying over-"

"Hey, look, pal, I'm talking to the lady," the fish snapped at Jack that made Kelsey smiled a little. "Miss, you like impressions?"

Kelsey smiled, "Oh, guys, that's nice of you, but-" She stopped talking when she saw the school fish making a picture.

"Just like we rehearsed it, gentlemen," they transformed into a fish with a pointy nose, "Guess who?"

"Oh, it's a-"

"Swordfish!" Jack answered.

All the fish groaned, "Hey, beard face, give the lady a chance." Kelsey chuckled at that remark. She really liked them attacking Jack than the impressions they were making. The face transformed into a lobster, "Where's the butter?"

Kelsey smiled, "Okay, I know it's a-"

Jack started coughing while talking, "Lobster."

"Heard that!" the fish transformed into a pirate ship, "_Oh, it's a whale of a tale! I'll tell you, lad!" _they sang as one fish pretend to walk the plank. That was when Jack started tearing up.

Kelsey noticed Jack and patted his back, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Jack sniffled, "That ship reminds me of my beloved _Pearl._" Jack cried on Kelsey's shoulder while she rubbed his back.

"There. There," Kelsey said in comfort, "It's alright."

"Oh please," the fish school mumbled.

Jack immediately turned to the fish intently. It turned out he wasn't really crying, "Really?! You're nice to the lass, but not to me?!"

"Be a man!"

Kelsey started laughing, while Jack rolled his eyes.

"Alright, miss, we have a lot more of impressions to show."

Kelsey smiled, "That's very nice of you, but we don't have enough time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You see my..." She turned to Jack trying to figure out who he was to her a captain, a friend, or frenemy.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Kelsey and Jack glanced at the school fish in disgust before crying out, "Oh no! No! NO! Not at all!"

"Good, because I don't see that working out between a pirate and a lady."

Jack glared at the fish curiously, "How'd you know that I was a pirate, mate?"

"I can tell, and I saw a pirate mark on your arm." Jack looked at his arm that had a 'P' initial and a sparrow tattoo.

"Well, anyway, do you know how to get to Atlantica?" Kelsey asked.

"Atlantica? Sure, but I hate to tell you two are WAY off."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you passed it and it's miles away."

"Miles?!" Kelsey's eyes grew wide and mouth dropped when she heard that.

"Yes, miles. It'll take you about... four hours by swim."

"There's no way we can make it."

"Oh, don't worry, Miss, I know a little shortcut to get there."

"Really?"

"Of course. What you need to do is go through the EAC. East Australian Current." The school fish made a current with a few fish swimming through. "That's in..." the school fish made an arrow pointing right, "That direction, and it'll probably take you... I don't know about an hour or less, I guess."

"An hour?" Kelsey smiled at Jack, "This is great, Jack! We'll have plenty of time to get there!" She turned to the school fish with a smile, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't mention, lady, and uh... loosen up a bit. You look pretty tense."

"Don't worry, mates, I'll make sure of that," Jack said.

"Jack," Kelsey took his hand with a smile, "Aren't you going to lead or what?"

Jack formed a smile on his face, "Oh, I will, dearie."

As they were about to swim away, the school fish blocked their way by making a trench, "Oh, one more thing, you two."

"Yeah?" Kelsey asked.

"When you reach this trench, swim through it not over it."

"Why mate?" Jack asked curiously.

"Let's just say that it'll take you longer to get to Atlantica by going over. Got it?"

Kelsey nodded, "Got it. Swim through not over. Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

Kelsey grabbed Jack's hand as they began swimming through the school fish. "You see, Jack, I told you asking for directions help?"

Jack rolled his eyes at her before mumbling, "Stick in a mud."

"I'm so not!" Kelsey cried.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Jack! I'm getting really tired of arguing with you. Let's just go to Atlantica before we turned into polyps."

"I'm not worrying about that, darling."

"Why?"

Before Jack could answer, they were facing the trench, the school fish was talking about. "There it is, love," Jack said.

"Yep, let's go through it," Kelsey was about to swim through the trench, but Jack grabbed her arm to keep her from swimming. Kelsey glared at him in confusion, "Jack, what is it?"

Jack looked over the trench, "I'm curious, love."

"About what?"

"I wonder what's hidden up there."

"Jack," Kelsey cautioned, "You heard what the fish said. We go through not over."

"I know, love, but-"

"Jack, don't let curiosity get the best of you! Don't be like Alice who is following a white rabbit."

"Who?"

Kelsey groaned, "Never mind. Let's just go through and get to Atlantica on time."

"Stick in the mud," Jack grumbled.

"I'm not going through this again, Jack!"

"I know, love."

Kelsey sighed as she began leading through the trench, while Jack followed. As Kelsey swam halfway through, she noticed something odd. Jack was not saying a word. Kelsey shrugged knowing that he was behind her.

Once Kelsey made it to the end of the trench, she knew that something was wrong with Jack, "You sure are acting strange, Jack. Are you-" She stopped talking when she noticed that Jack wasn't behind her. "Oh no. He didn't, he couldn't!"

She swam up the trench and gasped when she saw thousands of jellyfish in front of her. "Crap! He did!" she mumbled as she back away from the jellyfish, avoiding their tentacles. "What an IDIOT!" She turned around and saw the current behind her. She felt her stomach twisted in guilt. She had one choice: either go to the EAS without Jack, or risk her life to save Jack and get killed by jellyfish. Kelsey was staring at the jellyfish and heard zapping noises from them. Kelsey still felt the guilt inside her feeling torn about what to do.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Dear Lord, please send your angels around me." She was about to swim inside the, but suddenly felt someone holding left wrist. She turned around and faced the pirate, who was smiling at her. "Hello, love."

"JACK!" Kelsey cried in disbelief. She looked at Jack then glared at the jellyfish, "H-how did ya?! Wh-where have you been?! Why weren't you behind me?"

"One word, love, curiosity."

"H-how did you make it through without getting stung?!"

"I didn't go through those thingies."

"But you weren't behind me!"

"No. The fish told us to swim through the trench not over it."

"Yeah, you swam over it."

Jack smiled, "No."

Kelsey raised a brow in confusion, "No?"

"No. They told us to through not over, but they didn't say we can't go around it. One look up, and guess what I found?"

"Jellyfish?"

"Yes... well, actually I met a tiny, little thing. It gave me a sting," he showed Kelsey his finger that had a little, red dot on it.

"You do realized you almost had me killed right!"

"No. You could've had yourself killed. If I was in there, you could've left me."

"But I chose not to leave you! Mostly because I want this guilt to go away."

"My dear, did you really think I would be in there?"

"I don't know! It looked like it, when you weren't behind me!"

"I maybe a lot of things, love. But I would never ever do anything stupid, savvy?" Kelsey stared at him intently, and that made Jack nervous. He held his arm out for hers, "Shall we?" Kelsey continued staring at them, but wrapped her arm around his. They both continued swimming to the East Australian Current.

Jack touched the current, and he immediately fell inside screaming his heart out, "AAAAAH!"

Kelsey's eyes grew wide when she saw Jack flying past her, "Jack!" She swam inside the current and she too was flying too fast. She too was screaming her heart out, "AAAAHHH!" She was right beside Jack, and they both swam past sea turtles.

"WHOA! HEY!" Jack and Kelsey looked up and saw a sea turtle above them. "You two are new to the currents, are ya?"

"Pretty much!" Kelsey answered.

"Well, don't ya worry, we'll slow down... right about... NOW!"

Suddenly, the current immediately slowed down, and Kelsey fell into Jack's arms. Jack looked down at Kelsey, who looked up at him. He saw that his arms wrapped around her waist. Kelsey realized that her hand was on his chest. They immediately broke contact and dusted themselves off.

"Whoa, awkward moment, hello," the sea turtle came in between them, continued speaking, "Name's Crush."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack introduced himself.

"Whoa, Captain, don't be so formal, kay? We're not a formal family," Crush turned to Kelsey while smiling, "What's your name, dudet."

Kelsey smiled at him before speaking, "Kelsey."

"Kelsey... that's an island, is it?"

"Well, that's what my name means."

"Cool. Cool. So what are you two doing in the EAC?"

"We're on our way to Atlantica, mate," Jack explained.

"Atlantica?!" Crush chuckled, "Dudes, you're far, far away from home, aren't ya?"

"Technically, we're going there as a visit."

"Oh, right. Okay. Now, how about I teach ya a few pointers about the current? What do ya say, dudes?"

"I'm down with that," Kelsey answered.

"Awesome! Better get ready, because another fast current is coming our way."

"When will that be, mate?" Jack asked nervously.

"Hm... let's see... right about... NOW!" Suddenly, they were speeding up again.

Jack and Kelsey started screaming again, "AAAH!"

Crush smiled and chuckled, "Amateurs."

**~MDA~**

Meanwhile, Will and sea gang were swimming by the fishes, who were playing music. Ariel was dancing to the tune. Will smiled and asked, "Is that your culture? Music?"

"Yes," Ariel answered, "it's a part of us, and a part of me. Everyone loves music here."

"I usually don't have the time to listen. I always make swords, horseshoes-"

"What's a horseshoe and a sword?"

"Oh... um... a horseshoe is what horses use for their feet. A sword is a weapon to fight with. It's like..." Will drew his sword out, "This."

Ariel looked at the sword with fascination, "It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

Will glared at her in question, "You haven't?"

Ariel shook her head, "No. M-may I hold it?"

"Of course." Ariel was about to touch the blade, but Will took her hand and placed it on the handle. "Don't touch the blade. You might cut yourself."

"It looks dangerous."

"It does if you don't use it properly. Here," Will swam behind Ariel and put his hand over hers. He swung the sword side to side, "That's how you're supposed to swing a sword."

"Wow. I hope I get one of these someday."

"Maybe someday, you will."

"I hope so. You are so lucky!"

Will raised a brow, "Lucky?"

Ariel nodded, "You have all these wonderful things. I have nothing but sand and seashells."

"What's wrong with that?" Will asked.

"Nothing, but... it's just... how can I put it?"

"You wanted more."

Ariel smiled at Will, "Exactly. I want to be a human like you. I want to walk on the sand, and I want to dance around on two feet!"

"Ariel, that's nonsense!" Sebastian cried, "If your father hear you talk like this, he's going to throw a fit!"

"What's wrong with talking about dreams and what we want most?" Will asked.

"I have nothing against dreams, my boy. Just the ones that'll make the king ticked!"

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Flounder asked.

"Oh please! Sebastian!" Ariel begged, "He'll never understand!"

_"Ariel, listen to me! The human world is a mess!"_

"Hey!" Will cried with offense.

Sebastian glared at Will, "Nothing personal, my boy, I'm just explaining to the girl." He turned to Ariel before speaking again, "_Life under the sea is better than up there!" _Sebastian turned to the fishes with the music, cueing them with a song. Will glared at the musicians and turned back to Sebastian, who began singing.

_"The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. _

_You dream about going up there but that is a big mistake. _

_Just look at the world around you right here in the ocean floor. _

_Such wonderful things around you _

_What more is you looking for?"_

The music was getting louder and so did Sebastian's singing.

_"Under the sea! Under the sea! _

_Darling its better! _

_Down where its wetter!_

_Take it from me. _

_Up on the shore they work all day!_

_Out on the sun they slave away!_

_While we devoting' _

_Full time to floating' _

_Under the sea!_

More fish appeared out of nowhere and began dancing. "Where did everybody come from?" Will asked in confusion.

Ariel grabbed Will's arms and spun them around, "Come on, Will! Dance with me!"

"Wh- WHOA!" Before Will could speak, Ariel was holding Will's hand, and Will's other arm was around her waist. They were spinning around in circles. Sebastian continued singing.

_"Down here all the fishes happy! _

_As off through the waves they roll. _

_The fish on the land ain't happy _

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl. _

_But fish in the bowl is lucky _

_They in for a worser fate. _

_One day when the boss gets hungry."_

_"Guess who's goin' to be on the plate?"_ A fish with a deep voice sang.

_"Whoa!"_ Sebastian sang,_ "Under the sea, under the sea! _

_Nobody beat us. Fry us and eat us in fricassee. _

_We what the land folks love to cook. _

_Under the sea we're off the hook _

_We got no troubles. _

_Life is the bubbles! _

_Under the sea, under the sea. _

_Since life is sweet here. _

_We got the beat here , naturally _

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray _

_They get the urge 'n' start to play _

_We got the spirit _

_You got hear it _

_Under the sea!_

_The newt play the flute _

_The carp play the harp _

_The plaice play the bass _

_And they sound in' sharp _

_The bass play brass _

_The chub play the tub _

_The fluke play is the duke of souls. _

_Yeah!_

_The ray he can play _

_The lings on the strings _

_The trout rock in' out _

_The blackfish she sings, _

_The smelt and the sprat _

_They know where it's at _

_An' oh that blowfish blow."_

**_~MDA~_**

At the EAC, Jack and Kelsey's arms spread like an eagle and screamed in a fun kind of way. After a few currents and Crush's lessons, they were surfing through the current like a pro. They felt like they were flying, and they flew past more sea turtles. "WHOOOO!" Kelsey cried happily. She looked over at Jack, who was smirking at her.

"I'll race you, love!" Jack flew past her.

Kelsey laughed, "No way!" She began flying as she was trying to catch up to Jack. Jack looked over and saw Kelsey beside him. He stared at her distractedly, and Kelsey took notice. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Jack said with a smile, "Nothing at all, darling."

Kelsey looked up ahead and gasped, "Watch out, Jack!"

"Watch what?" Before Jack could turn around, the side of his head hit a sea turn that knocked him out. He rolled his eyes and started falling.

Kelsey grabbed Jack before he could fall any deeper, "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack was dizzy and asked, "Love, why is the rum always gone?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "He's okay."

"Whoa!" Crush came into the picture and saw what happened to Jack, "That's what I called a wipeout, dude! You're alright, dude?"

"Ow," Jack grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"He's okay," Kelsey reassured Crush.

"Good," Crush said, "because he better get ready for the big thing."

Jack blinked before asking, "Thing? What big thing?"

"Your exit, dude. What else?!"

"You mean we're here?!" Kelsey asked hopefully.

"Yeah, dude!"

"Where's the exit?!" Kelsey demanded.

"Oh! I see it!" Jack pointed at a swirly current ahead of them, "Right there!"

Kelsey's nervousness grown a little, "You mean that's our exit?!"

"That's it, dude. First, find your exit buddy!" Crush instructed. Jack and Kelsey immediately locked arms together. "Do you have your exit buddy?" Crush asked.

"Aye!" Jack cried.

"Okay Squirt will give you two the run down of a proper exiting technique."

That was when Crush's son, Squirt, came into the picture with a smile on his face, "Good afternoon, we're going to have a great jump today!"

Kelsey smiled at him, "Aww... you are so cute!"

"Thank you! Now first crank a hard cutback as you hit the wall. There's a screaming bottom curve so watch out! Remember: rip it, roll it, punch it!"

Jack and Kelsey furrowed their brows in confusion. "What did you say, little lad?" Jack asked.

Before he could hear his answer, Crush cried out, "Okay dudes, Go! Go! GO!" He pushed them forward, and they went through a hole, that was entrance to the swirly vortex of terror.

Jack and Kelsey was screaming and spinning around, "AAAAAAAH!" They don't know where they are, but they didn't care. All the did was kept their arms locked and spun around. They went sideways, loop de loop, and upside down. Suddenly, they slowed down and fell outside the current. They were laughing and catching their breaths.

"That was AWESOME!" Kelsey cried while laughing, "This Is just like the Rock in Roller Coaster in Florida."

"Sounds like you had a thrilling ride," Jack smiled.

"Yeah."

"Now how did it feel?"

"Feel what?"

"How did it feel to have fun?"

Kelsey smiled, "Good. Really good."

"Catch ya later, dudes!" Crush cried out to them.

Kelsey and Jack looked over and waved at him back. "Bye, Crush!"

"Bye dudes!" Cute little Squirt cried to them.

Kelsey smiled at Squirt as she waved at him, "Bye."

Jack heard music behind them and turned around to see what it was, "Oi, Kelsey." He tapped on her shoulder for her attention. Kelsey turned around, and they both saw a group of fish behind them singing, dancing, and playing music. "Must be a party over there."

"I guess so," Kelsey agreed.

Jack took his hand out for hers, "How about we crash it, love?"

Kelsey looked at him as if he was joking, "Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"Jack, we don't have time-"

"Don't care," Jack interrupted, "You need to relax and enjoy yourself." Jack took her hand and dragged her to the fish group, "Now come on!"

"Jack," Kelsey pulled her arm away from Jack's grip, "I would love to dance with you, but I have to take a rain check. I think we could dance better on two feet, don't you think?"

Jack paused to think of that logic, "Fine. But we are going to have that dance, savvy?" Jack said with a smirk.

Kelsey smiled, "Alright then."

**_~MDA~_**

Music was playing, everyone especially Will and Ariel were dancing. Will didn't realized that Ariel was looking at him goofily. He was too busy enjoying the music.

_"Yeah, under the sea!" Sebastian sang. _

_"Under the sea!" everyone repeated._

_"Under the sea!" Sebastian sang._

_"Under the sea!" everyone repeated._

_"When the sardine begin the beguine _

_It's music to me _

_What do they got? _

_A lot of sand _

_We got a hot crustacean band _

_Each little clam here _

_Know how to jam here _

_Under the sea! _

_Each little slug here _

_Cut tin a rug here_

_Under the sea! _

_Each little snail here… _

_Know how to wail here _

_That's why it's hotter _

_Under the water _

_Ya we in luck here _

_Down in the muck here _

_Under the sea…"_

Will dipped Ariel, who was giggling happily. Ariel smiled and leaned her head up to kiss him. Will wasn't paying attention to her as he looked up and saw two uninvited guests swimming towards them. Will immediately recognized them, "JACK! Kelsey!" As Ariel was this close to kiss Will, he dropped her and swam towards his shipmates. "Guys!"

Kelsey looked over and saw Will swimming towards them. "Will?" she whispered in disbelief.

"What was that, love?" Jack asked.

"Jack, look!" Kelsey turned his head to Will's direction, "Is it me, or is that Will swimming towards us?"

"Oi, you're right, love. That sailor reminds me of Will."

Kelsey scoffed, "He IS Will, Jack! Look!"

"He is?" Jack squinted his eyes to see it if was really Will.

"Jack! Kelsey!" Will cried happily.

"Oh," Jack shrugged, "It is Will."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and swam towards Will, "Will!"

"Kels-" Will stopped himself and noticed Kelsey's lower half. His eyes grew wide and mouth dropped in disbelief, horror, and amazement.

"Will, I'm so glad to..." Kelsey stopped herself from speaking and looked at Will's face, "Will, are you okay?"

"Y-you have a... You have a tail!" Will cried in shock.

**A/N: This book has achieved almost 40 reviews and reached more than 1,300 views. Thank you all so much for this amazing start. I also like to thank the readers who reviewed: grapejuice101, AL19, Schoollie, and mewterra13. Now for this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Do We Have A Plan Or Not?

Chapter 11: Do We Have A Plan Or Not?

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"G-Guys?! W-what happened to you?!" Will demanded as he stared at Jack's red tail in horror.

"The biggest question, lad, is what happened to you?" Jack asked, "How can you breathe underwater?"

"Never mind that! I asked you a question first!" Will snapped, "H-how did this happen?!"

"Will!" Everyone turned and saw Ariel swam towards them along with Sebastian and Flounder. Jack's eyes looked like they were going to pop, when he saw Ariel. "Will, you dropped me," Ariel pouted.

"Oh, I did?" Will asked skeptically. Ariel nodded. "Oh, I'm very sorry, Ariel. It's just that I was shocked to see my..." Will was trying to find the word for Kelsey and Jack. He wasn't sure if they were friends or acquaintances.

"Friends?" Ariel guessed.

"More like shipmates," Kelsey answered.

"Right!" Will went with Kelsey's answer, "Shipmates."

"These merfolks are your shipmates?" Sebastian asked.

"Actually, they were human the last time I saw them."

Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian gasped for different reasons. "You two were humans?!" Ariel asked happily.

"Oh dear, no more humans!" Sebastian cried frantically, "The king is not going to be happy about this!"

"If you were humans, then what happened to your legs?" Flounder asked Kelsey and Jack.

"That's what I like to know myself, Flounder," Will glared at Kelsey and Jack intently.

"It's a long, long story," Kelsey said simply.

"Well, make it short!" Will snapped.

"Okay! Okay!" Kelsey raised her hands up. "Calm down, will ya?"

"Calm down?! I almost drowned trying to save you! I tried to find the Interceptor, and I found you two with NO LEGS! And you're asking me to calm down?!"

"Aye," Jack agreed with Kelsey, "You are more annoying the girl, mate."

"I'm sorry," Will sighed, "I'm just in... shock that's all."

"Uh, Will," Sebastian raised his hand to get Will's attention, "I don't want to interrupt, but... aren't you going to introduce us to your shipmates?"

Will looked at his shipmates, realizing that they hadn't been introduced yet, "Oh, sorry, where are my manners? Um..." Will faced Kelsey and introduced her, "This is Kelsey, my-"

"Sister?" Flounder guessed.

Will and Kelsey shook their head, "No!" They looked at each other with a groan.

"We gotta stop doing that," Kelsey mumbled.

"Are you sure? You two do look a little alike," Sebastian commented.

"I thought so too, my good friend," Jack said.

"Well, we're not!" Will cried helplessly, "Anyway..." Will turned to Jack, "This is-"

Jack pushed Will out of his way and swam towards Ariel, "Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled at Ariel seductively and held on her hand, "And who might you be?" he asked as he kissed her hand. Will and Kelsey rolled their eyes at Jack.

Ariel was a little disgusted by Jack a little, but she was trying not to be rude, "I'm Ariel, princess of Atlantica."

"Charmed."

"Anyway," Will stepped in between them, "Jack and Kelsey, this is-"

"Don't tell me!" Kelsey faced the three sea creatures, "You are Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder." All three of them had their eyes widen in shock.

"How did you know that?" Sebastian demanded.

Kelsey shrugged, "I just knew."

"Okay! Now that the introduction is covered, I need to know one thing," Will said.

"What's that?" Flounder asked.

Will turned to his shipmates sternly, "What happened to YOUR LEGS?!"

Jack stuck in his ear before speaking, "Must you always shout, mate?"

"Jack! Answer me!"

"Alright! But I must warn you, just like the girl mentioned before, it's a long story."

"Well, then make it short!"

"Alright! It all started way back when you and the clumsy lass," he began as he pointed at Kelsey, "fell overboard."

Kelsey frowned, "I'm not clumsy! It was rainy! I slipped!"

Jack dismissed Kelsey's comment, "Whatever. Anyway, when we tried to find you, we got kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!" Will cried in shock, "By who?"

"Ursula," Kelsey answered.

Sebastian gasped, "No! It can't be!"

Jack nodded, "Aye, the sea witch took us and turned us into THIS!" He explained as he gestured his tail.

"H-how did you escape?" Flounder asked nervously.

"We didn't escape," Kelsey said, "She let us go."

"What?!" Sebastian cried in disbelief, "That can't be right. Why would she kidnap you, turn your legs into a tail, and let you two go?"

"Did you ask her to change you two back?" Will asked Kelsey and Jack.

"Aye," Jack said, "She said she'll turn us back if we give her something in return."

"What?" Ariel whispered.

Kelsey turned to Ariel before speaking, "Your dad's triton."

Everyone's eyes grew wide in shock. "What?!" Everyone cried to Jack and Kelsey in unison.

"The monster wanted you two to steal his majesty's triton?!" Sebastian cried angrily.

Kelsey nodded, "In exchange for our legs."

"You're n-not... You're not going to steal it are you?" Flounder asked nervously.

"They better not," Will said sternly as he looked at Jack intently.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Will, "Why are you looking at me like that? We never said we're going to do it."

"Are you?"

"We don't know!" Kelsey cried helplessly, "We don't know what to do! Look, we've been through sharks, jellyfish, and currents to get here!"

"Y-You've met a shark?" Flounder started shaking with fear.

"No," Jack shook his head as he held out three fingers, "Three sharks."

Flounder gasped and hid under Ariel's hair. Ariel frowned at Jack for trying to scare her friend. Jack noticed her gaze and winked at her. Ariel then narrowed her eyes at him, while crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Anyway, we only have..." Kelsey paused guessing how much time they have left, "About an hour or less to get the triton and bring it to her, or else."

"Or else what?" Will asked.

"She'll turn us into her collection, mate," Jack answered.

"C-collection?" Ariel raised her brows in confusion.

"Aye, polyps."

Flounder gasped, "Aha! So it wasn't a rumor!" He turned to Sebastian before saying, "I told you so!" Sebastian rolled his eyes at Flounder's remark.

"Look, Ariel, we need your help," Kelsey said desperately, "We don't have much time."

"Listen, I want to help humans like you- I really do!" Ariel said.

Kelsey let out a sad sigh, knowing that there was downside coming, "But?"

"But it is Daddy's triton. If we steal it, he's going to be really angry."

"He's going to be REALLY furious too, if the triton falls into Ursula's hands," Sebastian added, "Once Ursula has the triton, she'll take over Atlantica, the ocean, AND ALL THE SEAS!"

"We know all that!" Jack cried with annoyance, "Kelsey already mentioned it before."

"You know what I think?" Kelsey said.

"What love? You have an idea in mind?"

"I have a suggestion. How about we just tell King Triton what's going on?"

Everyone turned to Kelsey as if she said something dumb, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"J-Just saying!" Kelsey hated it when people stare at her. This was why she kept her mouth shut most of the time back home. She felt like every time she spoke up, people would look at her weirdly as if she said something wrong.

"Are you insane?!" Sebastian cried, "If the king knows about this, he'll have my neck!"

"No, he'll have Ursula's neck. Look, if we explain the situation to him, he'll probably understand that it wasn't our fault, and- who knows- he might get my legs back."

"What is there to explain, love?" Jack asked, "We got kidnapped by a sea witch, who turned us into mermaids. Then, she forced us to come here, steal the triton, and give it back to her for our legs in return. And if we don't make it on time, we'll be turned into polyps!"

Will's face turned into interest, "You know, Jack, that might work."

Jack and Kelsey looked at Will shock, "Really?!"

Will nodded, "Really. So far the only merpeople with magic are Ursula and King Triton. The king could probably help us if we ask."

"That's right, Will," Ariel smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around Will, "He'll understand."

Jack noticed Ariel and mumbled to Kelsey, "How come she's all over the whelp and not me?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes at Jack, "Oh, grow up, Jack."

"What do we do if the king asks about you, huh?" Sebastian asked Will.

Will glared at Sebastian questionably, "What do you mean?"

"He dislikes humans like you, and if he finds out that Ariel saved you..."

Ariel sighed sadly, "That's right. He always told me to stay away from the surface."

"But you didn't," Will assumed.

Ariel nodded, "If he finds out about that detail, he'll never understand. He'll even be too angry not to change Jack and Kelsey back."

"Okay, anyone else have an idea?" Will asked before turning to Jack, "Surely, you must have one."

"Why does everyone assume I always have a plan?" Jack asked.

"Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Kelsey answered.

Jack paused at that logic, "That I am, dearie."

"Then you must have a plan!"

"Well, I have one in mind, but it's just a thought."

"Let's hear it!" Sebastian ordered.

"What is your idea, Jack?" Kelsey asked.

"Alright," Jack took a deep breath before speaking, "The only idea, I have in mind, is that if she threatened us, then we must stoop to her level."

"Meaning?" Will asked.

"You mean force Ursula into changing us back?" Kelsey guessed.

Jack nodded, "Aye."

"But how?" Sebastian asked, "She has magic, potions, and eels!"

"That is why we need something bigger than her magic! A LOT bigger! So big even she will be afraid of it."

Sebastian gasped and stared behind Kelsey, Jack, and Will in horror. Ariel took notice, "Sebastian, are you okay?" She giggled, "You look like you saw a shark."

Flounder looked up towards Sebastian's direction and started shivering with fear, "Uh-uh-uh GUYS!"

"What's the matter, Flounder?" Will asked worriedly. Kelsey and Jack looked behind them to see something big swimming around. They tapped Will's shoulder for his attention. Will turned to Jack curiously, "What's wrong?" Will looked at Jack's direction and his mouth dropped also. Everyone saw three sharks swimming not far from them.

Sebastian and Flounder were shaking and was stammering, "Sh-sh-sh-SHARKS!"

Ariel and Will covered their mouths, "Sh!"

"Be quiet, you two, or they'll hear us," Ariel warned them while whispering.

"Alright," Will whispered, "If we swim fast enough without making a sound, we'll be able to escape."

"I love your plan, Will," Ariel sighed happily while staring at him with dreamy eyes, "You are so brave and so smart."

Will looked at Ariel and was a little weird out by Ariel's staring, "Um... thank you."

"Okay, let's get out of here before we become lunch!" Sebastian whispered as he started swimming.

"G-good idea, Sebastian," Flounder whispered as he followed Sebastian. Will followed them with Ariel holding his hand.

Kelsey grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards her, "Let's go, Jack." She tugged his arm, but Jack wasn't moving as he was staring at the sharks. Kelsey looked at him with confusion, "Jack, come on."

"Hush, dearie!" Jack hushed her.

Kelsey looked at Jack in shock. "Jack, don't shush me!" She hissed at him angrily, "Do you want to die?!"

"Kelsey, is it me or do those sharks look familiar?"

"What?"

Jack cupped her chin and turned it to his direction, "Take a good look at them, love."

Kelsey looked at the sharks swimming by and immediately recognized them, "Hey, you're right."

Will turned around and saw Jack and Kelsey not swimming behind him. Will stopped swimming and turned around swimming back to them. Ariel turned around and faced Will with confusion, "Will, what's the matter?"

"Uh, guys," Will said to Jack and Kelsey, "Now's not the time to stare... unless you want to get eaten."

"Don't worry, mate, we're not going to get eaten by them," Jack reassured him.

"What?!" Will hissed at him, "Just how do you know?"

"I have one thing to say to you, Will... Watch," Jack grabbed Kelsey's hand as they both swam towards the sharks.

Will gasped worriedly, "Jack!" Will hissed at them again, "Kelsey! Get back here!"

"What are they doing?" Sebastian demanded.

"They're doing something stupid I suppose."

"We are going to die, aren't we?" Flounder asked Ariel.

Ariel shrugged as she held him with comfort, "I-I don't know, Flounder. I-I don't know."

"I can't believe that we met four sharks in one day!"

Will glared at Ariel and Flounder questionably, "Four? Don't you mean three?"

Flounder shook his head, "No. Ariel and I met one shark inside a sunken ship."

Will gasped, "You met another shark?!"

Ariel nodded and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, but nothing happened."

"Did the shark hurt you?"

"H-He tried to!" Flounder answered, "First, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoa - oh, and then we were safe."

Will raised a brow, "Oh, well, I'm glad you and Ariel were alright."

Flounder sighed, "Me too!"

Meanwhile, Jack and Kelsey swam towards the shark and called out to them.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Kelsey cried out for their attention.

"Oi, Brucey!" Jack cried out.

"Anchor!"

"CHUMP!"

"It's Chum," Kelsey corrected Jack.

Jack shrugged and dismissed her comment, "Same thing."

Kelsey rolled her eyes before she turned back to the sharks, "GUYS, OVER HERE!" The sharks finally turned around and faced the two acquaintances.

Bruce smiled and swam towards them, "Hey, Kelsey! Jack! What are you two doing out here?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Oh, we're just in the neighborhood. What about you, guys?"

"Same thing," Anchor answered with a shrug.

"And we're looking for something to eat!" Chum said, "We're still starving!"

"How are ye feeling, Brucey?" Jack asked as he patted Bruce's back.

"Oh... um..." Bruce paused awkwardly before speaking slowly, "Listen, mates... a-about what happened at the party... I-I'm truly sorry. I-I didn't know what came over me! All I see is red and... and oh!" Bruce gave up while sigh sadly.

"Aw..." Kelsey smiled kindly, "It's okay, Bruce. We're alright. Nobody got hurt."

"Except my back," Jack mumbled.

"Jack!" Kelsey hissed at him sternly.

"A-are you sure, mates?" Bruce asked, "I didn't mean it. I swear!"

"Oh, yes! He absolutely means it!" Anchor agreed.

"Bruce is really a nice guy," Chum said.

"We know, you are, Brucey," Jack said with a golden tooth smile.

"D-did the sharks eat them yet?" Flounder asked nervously with his eyes closed tightly. About a few yards away, Will and his new friends were looking at Kelsey and Jack with amazement, except for Flounder.

"No," Sebastian whispered, "This is incredible. How come they're not eaten yet?"

"There's only one way to find out," Will said as he swam towards Kelsey, Jack, and the sharks.

"W-Will," Ariel swam right behind him, "Wait up!"

"Ariel! Will! Please?! Come back!" Sebastian demanded, but they didn't listened to him. Sebastian groaned, "This is not going to end well for me! I just know it!" He noticed Flounder floating beside him. Sebastian sighed heavily, "Come on!" He began swimming towards the group as Flounder followed him nervously.

As Will swam next to Kelsey, he noticed her and Jack laughing with the sharks. "Uh-uh, excuse me?" Will said nervously. Everyone glared at Will to know what he wanted. "Uh, I want to know if-"

"Hey, look, Bruce!" Anchor cried angrily, "A human!"

"Yeah!" Chum said using Anchor's tone of voice, "A no good human! Can we eat him?" Will gasped fearfully as he clutched his body nervously.

"Guys, there's no need to eat him," Kelsey said, "He's our friend."

"I think he's more acquaintance than friend, love," Jack mumbled.

"Be quiet, Jack," Kelsey whispered.

Bruce chuckled that made Will shook nervously, "Ah, don't worry, mate. Anyone who is a friend of Kelsey and Jack's, is a friend of mine." He turned to his shark buddies, "Right, boys?"

Chum and Anchor paused for a moment before hesitantly answering Bruce. "O-oh yeah," Chum said with a fake smile.

"Right, every fish and creature on land and water is my friend," Anchor chuckled.

"So..." Will looked in between Jack, Kelsey, and the sharks, "All of you know each other?"

Jack shrugged, "Of course. The girl and I ran into them on our way here."

"Really? How?"

"Let's just that they invited us for a killer party," Kelsey chuckled while everyone stared at her awkwardly. She immediately stopped laughing and cleared her throat, "Okay then."

Flounder and Sebastian finally caught up to the group and panted for breath. "Y-you're s-s-sharks!" Flounder stuttered.

"Yes, we are, mate," Bruce said with a full grin, "But don't worry. We are nice sharks. We don't eat fishes like you. Fish are friends not food."

Sebastian scoffed, "That's the silliest thing, I ever heard! Sharks eat fish not friends with them!"

"It's true!" Chum insisted.

"Yeah," Anchor agreed, "Bruce is the proud founder of the club."

"Really?!" Ariel asked Bruce with amazement.

Bruce nodded, "Aye."

"Wow, I never met a shark, who doesn't eat fish like you!"

"Why thank you."

"Uh, guys," Will stepped in the conversation, "I hate to interrupt, but we have a problem that needs fixing."

"Oh," Kelsey realized that Will was right, "Right, we better get to that quickly."

"What's the problem, mates?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," Sebastian lied, "We just have a... minor situation."

"Well, maybe my friends and I can help."

"You can?" Kelsey asked hopefully.

"Of course. Listen, I feel about what happened at the party, so I wanted to make it up to you. It'll help my guilt."

"Really?"

"Aye."

Sebastian leaned over to Will's ear before whispering, "Are we seriously going to trust them?"

"What choice do we have?" Will whispered back, "Besides, if Jack and Kelsey said they're good, then I believe they are."

"So what is the problem, friends?" Anchor asked.

"Well, you see, mate," Jack began, "Technically, the girl and I aren't what we are."

"Technically?" Chum asked curiously.

"Technically, we are fish, but we weren't suppose to be. Now we need to find a way to change back."

"What are you suppose to be, mate?" Bruce asked.

"They're supposed to be human like myself," Will explained.

The trio sharks' eyes grew wide before screaming out, "HUMAN?!"

Will nodded, "Yep."

"You two are humans?!" Chum asked Kelsey and Jack in shock.

"Aye," Jack answered, "But we were cursed by a sea witch, who want us to steal the king's power in exchange for legs. Savvy?"

"What kind of power does the king have?" Anchor asked.

"The power that could help you rule the seas."

"If Ursula has that power, she'll overthrow my father and take over the ocean!" Ariel cried.

The sharks gasped fearfully. "We can't let that happen!"

Bruce said, "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it! NOBODY!"

"So you'll help?" Ariel asked hopefully.

"Absolutely!" Bruce said with determination.

"Great!" Jack smiled, "Now my plan is complete!"

"So you do have a plan?" Will asked.

"I never said I didn't, did I?" Jack asked rhetorically.

Flounder looked up ahead with his eyes wide, "Guys! Look!" Everyone turned around and saw two eels watching them.

"What is it?" Will asked.

Jack and Kelsey already knew who they were. "Oh bugger," Jack mumbled.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"We know those two!" Kelsey said fearfully. The eels slowly turned around and swam away from there. Kelsey gasped, "Somebody stop them! They're getting away!"

"Aye, aye, Kelsey!" Anchor immediately started swimming towards the eels.

"Right away!" Chump followed Anchor behind, trying to catch the runaway eels.

Bruce turned to face the gang curiously, "What was that about, mates? Who are they?"

"Ursula's scary eels!" Flounder explained, "Flotsam and Jetsam."

"Oh, yes!" Sebastian agreed, "Whatever they see, Ursula will see it too."

"Aye, we can't let her see our surprise plan," Jack drew the group toward him. Everyone huddled together, so Jack can tell his plan privately, "Alright, so here's the plan..."

**~MDA~**

"Flotsam! Jetsam!" Ursula called out to them as she was watching through her crystal ball, but all she saw was darkness. "Where are you two?"

After Kelsey and Jack left, Ursula sent her eels to keep an eye on them just for safety. However, now she couldn't see what was going on, because Anchor and Chum captured her eels. "What is going on over there?" Ursula sighed, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway." She turned her attention to her hourglass that had so much sand in the bottom than the top. Kelsey and Jack didn't have much time left.

"If they don't make it here in thirty minutes, they'll be added to my collection." Ursula smiled evilly at her polyps, that were shaking fearfully. Ursula noticed and that made her laugh wickedly.

"Ursula?" a voice asked. Ursula turned around and faced the two merfolks, Kelsey and Jack, with a grin, "Well, well, well, you two finally returned." She swam closer to them, but stopped when she noticed they didn't have what she wanted, "And you don't have the triton." She stared down at them sternly, "You both have a very short memory. We had a deal. You give me what I want, and you two will have your legs back."

"Sorry to get your hopes up," Kelsey apologized half-heartedly.

"But we have something better than the fork," Jack said.

Ursula raised a brow questionably, while keeping her stern face, "Oh?"

"Aye. Our story begins in Atlantica, we were trying to steal the fork just what you wanted."

"But we got caught by King Triton," Kelsey added.

"So you two ran away like babies," Ursula assumed, "Is that it?"

Jack paused before shaking his head, "No."

"No?"

"No," Jack said mocking her voice, "Without the triton in his hands, he was powerless. We used the fork to capture him."

"Wait! You mean you two... kidnapped him?"

Jack smirked, "Exactly. We didn't take the triton with us, but we did take the white-bearded angry fish away."

Ursula smiled, "That is even BETTER! Where did you two take him?"

"Somewhere far away from Atlantica," Kelsey answered.

Ursula gripped Kelsey's shoulder and shook her roughly, "Where is he?! Where is he?!"

"Let me go!" Kelsey pushed Ursula out of her grip and rubbed her own shoulders, "Ow! Okay, was that really necessary?"

"Answer me!" Ursula ordered.

"Alright! He's inside an abandon submarine. Not too far from here."

Ursula smirked, "Would it be alright if I visit him? I really want to gloat!"

Jack sighed, "Very well, we'll take you to him."

"Oh! Hold on!" Ursula turned away and swam to her table, "Let me grab something before we go!" She grabbed the hourglass and swam towards them, "I'm ready."

"Wait, why are you bringing that?" Kelsey demanded.

"Just to remind, you two, what will happen if you don't deliver what you promised in twenty-five minutes."

"But if we do, aren't you going to change us back like you promised?"

Ursula sighed, "Of course, I will change you two back."

"How?" Jack asked.

"By a potion, of course."

"Take it with you," he ordered.

Ursula shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I will give you potion after I see King Triton."

"If we show you the king, how would we know if you're going to change us back?" Kelsey asked.

Ursula smirked, "My dear, sweet child! You don't trust me?"

"Not by a long shot!"

Ursula sighed, "Very well." She swam away from them and grabbed a bottle of pink liquid from the cabinet of potions. "Now then, shall we go now?"

Jack nodded with a smirk, "Aye." He pointed his arm towards the exit, "Ladies first."

Ursula and Kelsey swam past Jack, while he followed behind.

**~MDA~**

"Where is he?! Where is he?! I don't see him!" Ursula demanded as she looked around the submarine frantically.

"Calm yourself, love," Jack said annoyingly as he pointed at the safe, that was locked, "He's in there."

"Open it!" she ordered.

Kelsey secretly rolled her eyes at Ursula, as she placed her hands on the wheel. She looked at Jack, who nodded at her to do it. Kelsey slowly turned the wheel around, until they heard that it was unlocked. Kelsey's eyes gazed at Jack, who slowly backed away.

"What are you waiting for?!" Ursula demanded, "OPEN IT!"

Kelsey sighed, "Alright..." She quickly pulled the door open and swam away from it. Inside the safe revealed to be not King Triton inside but Bruce, he swam out and attempted to bite Ursula.

"AAAAH!" Ursula screamed as she ran away and met the wall. She turned around and saw Bruce smirking down at her. She couldn't escape. "What is this?!" she demanded.

"Our friend," Jack shrugged. Bruce wasn't the only surprise visit for Ursula. Will, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian joined the party. Everyone was staring down at Ursula sternly.

Ursula finally realized what was going on. She chuckled herself as she faced the two tricksters, "King Triton was never captured by you fools! He was never here, wasn't he? You tricked me!"

"Pirate," Jack pointed out.

"My father is at Atlantica along with his triton," Ariel explained.

Ursula glared at Bruce nervously and clutched the hourglass she was holding tightly. That was when she remembered the other part of the deal. She laughed wickedly, "My, I do commend all of you, and love the teamwork..."

"Thank you," Flounder smiled.

Ursula smirked that caused everyone to worry, "However, there's only one problem..."

"What's that?" Will demanded.

Ursula flicked her wrist that made a contract appear, "The contract, your friends signed, is legal and unbreakable. Since they didn't give me what I want, then they will suffer!" She chuckled as she stared at her hourglass.

"Break it then!" Flounder begged, "Please?!"

"Sorry, no can do! As I said before, it's unbreakable. Weren't you listening? No one- even the great King Triton himself- will break it. I already won!"

"No, you haven't!" Kelsey cried out, "You don't have the triton!"

"Maybe not, but I still have you and your pirate friend as a consolation prize," She looked at the hourglass that only had five seconds left, "Haven't you forgotten what would happen if time is up?"

Jack shook his head, "No... No, we have not."

The last sand speck fell through the glass and dropped down to other side of the filled glass. Once the sand speck landed on the sand, Ursula stared at Kelsey and Jack with an evil grin and waited for their transformation...

She waited... and waited... and waited... That was when she realized that nothing was happening. Kelsey and Jack smirked at her. "Um... We're still mermaids, Ursula," Kelsey said with a chuckle, "Not seeing any magic happening."

Ursula was dumbfounded and shook the hourglass roughly, "What?! What is wrong with this thing?!"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Ursula," Sebastian said sternly, "Your magic did work, but not on them."

"What do you mean?!"

"Look at our signatures, witch," Jack said. Ursula glanced through the contract and spotted their signatures. "The names, we wrote on that paper, are Jack Smith and Kelsey Turner. They're not our real names, love!"

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Did you actually think we'll trust you! A villain like you?! No way! That's why we signed fake names, just to be safe."

Will glared at Kelsey, "You used my name?"

"Only your last," Kelsey shrugged, "Now you all know that I'm not a Turner. Anyway, if anyone is going turn to polyps it would be those two people with those names."

"However, there is no Jack Smith and Kelsey Turner here in Disney World!" Jack said, "Savvy?"

Ursula was now angry, "TRICKSTERS! YOU FILTHY PIRATES!"

Jack should be afraid, but instead he formed a smug look on his face, "Thank you. That is a compliment."

Ursula growled in frustration and grumbled, "I knew I should have never trusted pirates!" She faced everyone before demanding, "What do you all want from me?!"

"You know what we want, Ursula," Ariel said, "Change Kelsey and Jack back to their human selves!"

"Or what? Your shark friend will eat me?!"

Bruce shook his head as he backed away from her, "Nope."

Ursula furrowed her brows in confusion, "No?"

"Nope. I don't eat fish people like you."

"Then what would happen if I don't give you the potion?"

"Then it's bye-bye to your poopsies!" Jack whistled, signaling Anchor and Chum. The two sharks were holding Flotsam and Jetsam hostage.

Ursula gasped, "Babies! My poopsies!" She sneered at everyone angrily, "Release them at ONCE!"

"Scary, isn't?" Kelsey smirked at angry Ursula, "Playing fire with fire? You threatened us! Now it's our turn to even the score! We'll be happy to release your poopsies, if you change us back!"

Ursula growled at Kelsey as she clutched the potion tightly.

"It's either the potion or the sharks will enjoy a nice lunch?" Will gestured the two sharks, who were playing with the eels with their mouths. The eels were groaning in pain as they yelled for help in the sharks' mouths.

"I can't believe you, Ursula!" Ariel narrowed her eyes at Ursula, "You've done some pretty low down things in the past!"

"Pfft," Kelsey muttered, "Some? Please! Try a lot!"

"But kidnapping innocent human beings, to get what you wanted, is just horrible!"

"What can I say, my dear?" Ursula shrugged, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"If the king finds out about you, he'll definitely use his triton to smite you!" Flounder cried.

"But you all haven't done that already," Ursula didn't say it as a question, it was a statement. The statement was the truth, and everybody knew it.

Kelsey puffed up with pride, "No, we didn't. All I want is to go through the easy way peacefully. Now let me tell you what's going to happen next... You are going to give us that potion. We'll free your eels in return. Then you can go back and slither any rock you came from! We all are going on our separate ways as if this never happened. However, if you did give us that bottle and it doesn't change me and Jack back, then we have no choice but to go through this the hard way."

Ursula started laughing, "What exactly are you going to do, child? Tell on me?"

"Yes!" Kelsey declared, that silenced Ursula. Kelsey continued, "My friends and I will tell King Triton, even if it means it'll hurt us as well!" That was when Ariel and Sebastian was looking at each other nervously. They didn't want King Triton to know about what happened at the surface. He'll be furious!

"You're bluffing!"

"Am I? Listen, if you don't want your babies harmed, I suggest you cooperate. If you do, then everyone gets what they want and move on!"

"Technically," Jack began, "everyone gets what they want except the sea witch. She wanted the triton in the first place." Ursula frowned at Jack.

"Not helping, Jack," Will snapped.

Jack raised his hands up, "Just saying, mate."

"Anyway," Kelsey continued as she turned her attention to Ursula, "no one will say this to anybody, and no one will know! So, what's it going to be?"

Ursula stared at Kelsey challengingly to see any sense of fear. Kelsey felt nervous; because she hadn't spoke up like that before, except when she was arguing with her sisters. However, her sisters were family. Kelsey felt comfortable with them. Now, Kelsey didn't have the time to be afraid of a villain. She wanted to be brave and have the courage to speak for herself. She wanted to negotiate instead of killing her. She's a lover not a fighter.

Ursula sighed giving in, "Very well." She held up the potion up for someone to take it.

Will swam towards her and snatched the potion from her grip, "Wise decision."

"Now let my poopsies go!"

Jack waved at the two sharks, signaling them to let the eels go. The sharks released their mouths, freeing the eels. Flotsam and Jetsam swam quickly towards their master. "Too bad," Chum sighed sadly, "I was really hoping we can eat them!"

"I had that hope too, mate," Anchor patted Chum's back, "Me too."

"Now where's the exit?!" Ursula demanded.

Jack pointed at the safe behind him, "Right through that door."

Ursula and her eels shoved the group out of their way, "Move it, you sufferable fools!"

"Nice meeting you too," Kelsey said sarcastically.

Once they went inside the room, Jack nodded at Kelsey, giving her the signal. "Wait a minute! This isn't the-" Kelsey slammed the safe door shut and turned the wheel to lock it. Ursula and the eels pounded the door, "LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW! NOW YOU FOOLS!"

"Let's go, mate, before the witch escapes," Jack said as he began leading the real exit.

"Was it really necessary locking her in there, Jack?" Will asked.

"We didn't lock her in there," Kelsey swam beside Will, "We really did show her another exit."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Then why did you lock her in?"

"Because Jack told me to!"

"Okay, if Jack told you to shoot a man, would you do it?"

Jack glared at Kelsey finding out her answer. Kelsey shook her head, "Of course not... I'm a terrible shooter."

Will groaned, "If Jack asked you to kill a man, would you?"

Kelsey paused for a moment, thinking about the answer. Kelsey shrugged, "It depends on who the guy is."

Jack rolled his eyes and stared at Ariel in front of him. He analyzed her body. Then swam next to Ariel and put his arm around her waist, "So... love, if I ever do come back and meet you again, how about I take you to Tortuga?"

"What's Tortuga?" Ariel asked.

Jack smirked, "My special place, love. We can talk, drink, and drink some more until we're drunk, and..." Jack whispered the rest of the sentence in her ear.

Ariel's eyes grew wide and gasped at what Jack said to her. She angrily faced Jack and... SMACK! She slapped him across the face.

Kelsey and Will flinched when they heard a smack. They noticed Jack and Ariel in front of them. Kelsey was laughing when she realized what happened. "I guess he probably had that coming," Will said knowing that it would happened to Jack with every woman they'll meet.

"I'm not that kind of girl!" Ariel snapped at Jack angrily.

"All evidence to the contrary," Jack replied. Ariel gasped and slapped Jack the other side of his face. SMACK!

"Ha! Ha! Definitely had that coming," Kelsey said as she was laughing.

**A/N: I received a lot of reviews from the last chapter. Yay! I want to thank AL19, Schoollie, DisneyFreak-Lover, DoublePaws, CMR Rosa, Whiteling, and rosetree for reviewing. Please review and tell me what you think. Will Ursula's potion turn Kelsey and Jack back, or was it another one of Ursula's trick? Is Ariel really in love with Will? If so, how would this effect the movie? Will Kelsey and the gang realize it before it's too late? All the answers will be in the next chapter.**

**Response to readers' questions:**

**Rosetree: You can ship whoever you want. I said before I will put a little romance in the story. Jack and Kelsey? We'll see...**


	12. Never Trust a Pirate!

Chapter 12: Never Trust A Pirate Especially A Good One

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

After they left the submarine, the sharks left to continue finding some seaweed and eels to eat. Everyone else was swimming together in one group. "Well, that day was interesting," Jack said, "First, I was kidnapped. Then, I was turned into a bloody fish. Next, I met sharks, jellyfishes, and turtles. Then-"

"We know, Jack," Will said, "We were all there." Will looked at the bottle, he was holding.

Ariel appeared behind him and stared at the bottle with him, "Do you think Ursula gave us the right potion?"

"There's only one way to find out," Kelsey said as she took the bottle from Will. Before she could open a bottle, a shadow appeared above everyone. They looked up to see a ship above.

Will smiled in pure delight, "It's the _Interceptor!_ We made it!"

"Hurray!" Sebastian cried with joy, "Now everyone leaves, the king doesn't have to know about what happened, and I'll stay in one piece."

"Perfect," Jack smirked, "We go to that little island, find the _Pearl, _and-"

"And we're going to save Elizabeth," Will added.

Ariel looked Will confusingly, "Who is Elizabeth?"

"Just a bonny lass, Will cannot stop talking about," Jack explained in annoyance.

"And his girlfriend," Kelsey added.

Ariel stared at Will dumbfounded before whispering, "Girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Will cried, "She is my friend. I just want to save Elizabeth from Barbossa."

"I'm still convinced you wanted to be her hero and wooing her," Jack smirked, "Savvy?"

Will rolled his eyes and looked at the _Interceptor _above him, "Well, we better get going. I don't want to keep the crew waiting any longer."

"Yeah, we should," Kelsey agreed. She turned and faced Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder, "It was nice to meet you all."

"Same here, Kelsey," Ariel hugged Kelsey, "I always wanted to be friends with humans like you." Kelsey smiled at Ariel, when she called Kelsey a friend. Kelsey was glad that she could make new friends in Disney, but she wished to make friends from her world. If only she was just as confident in her world than this world.

Jack appeared behind Ariel, "So, princess, you sure about my offer? You can always-"

"Don't make me slap again," Ariel snapped as she swam past rejected Jack. She faced Will with a smile, "I'm going to miss you, Will." She wrapped her arms around Will.

Will smiled and returned the embrace, "Me too. Thank you again for rescuing me."

"You're welcome."

"Oi!" Jack stepped in between them and faced Will, "She saved you?"

Will nodded, "Of course."

"OI!" Jack faced Kelsey angrily, "How come he gets saved by a beauty, when we were saved by an ugly witch?"

"I don't know," Kelsey answered putting her hands in the air, "I think it was the matter of timing, I guess."

Jack groaned, "Oh well, let's go back to the ship."

"Right!" Will swam up the surface, facing the ship and crew, who were waiting impatiently.

"How long did the stupid bird say Will is going to come?" Marty asked Gibbs.

Gibbs groaned, "He didn't."

"Maybe Will is not coming at all," Anamaria suggested.

"You don't know that."

"You're right, I don't. However, you don't know either," Anamaria looked at Gibbs, who was having a guilt look on his face, "Gibbs, I know you don't want to leave him behind, but we waited four hours! We have a code to consider."

Gibbs sighed, "I know. I-I just have a feeling he's coming."

"GUYS!" Will's voice cried out, "HELP! HELP!"

"Right now, I can still hear his voice," Gibbs said not realizing that Will was nearby.

Anamaria noticed and saw Will waving his arms up, "Will?!"

"HELP ME!" Will cried, "OVER HERE!"

Gibbs and the others finally noticed Will. Gibbs smiled happily, "Will! You're alright!"

"Yes! I also found Kelsey and Jack!"

"Really?!"

Jack and Kelsey came up from the water, revealing their upper bodies. "You better believe, mate!" Jack cried out.

"JACK! KELSEY! Cast the line! CAST THE LINE, QUICKLY!" Gibbs ordered the crew, and they did just that.

Kelsey looked down and realized that potion was still full, and she was still a fish. She gasped, "Jack! We have to change back."

"Oh yeah," Jack snatched the bottle from Kelsey, opened it, and took a sip from it. Once he tasted it, Jack stick his now pink tongue in disgust.

"How's it taste?" Kelsey asked curiously.

"Eck! It tastes nothing like rum, darling. BLEH!"

Kelsey took the bottle from Jack and held her nose, so she won't taste the liquid. After Kelsey took a sip, the crew already cast a line.

"Grab on!" Anamaria ordered. Will, Jack, and Kelsey grabbed the line and was pulled towards the ship.

Kelsey and Jack were hoping that the potion works. _Fingers crossed, _Kelsey thought. As they were pulled in the ship, the crew was staring at Kelsey, Jack, and Will. "Are you alright?" Gibbs asked them.

Kelsey and Jack looked below their waist and saw that their tail... was no more. Their legs were back! Kelsey and Jack smiled at each other, relieved that they're human again.

Will nodded, "Yes. However, you have no idea what happened to us."

"What?" a sailor asked curiously.

"Trust me, mate," Jack said as he tried to stand up, "You really don't want to know. Savvy?" Jack stood up and took a step forward.

Once he started walking, he literally fell down and landed on his back. Everyone gasped at Jack's fall. "Jack!" Will cried in shock.

Gibbs and another sailor pulled Jack up on his feet. "Jack, are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine, mate," Jack tried to say evenly, but he felt a shooting pain through his legs. Will turned to see Kelsey on ground, wincing in pain as well.

Will kneeled next to Kelsey worriedly, "Kelsey, are you hurt?"

"Yeah," Kelsey whispered, "My legs hurt. I can't move them."

"I'm fine, mate," Jack responded, "All I want is to take the helm." Jack carefully took another step, but he tripped again. Luckily, Gibbs caught him before he hit the ground.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"I guess they're sore from all that swimming," Marty suggested.

"You're probably right." Gibbs looked over at Kelsey, and saw Will carrying her bridal style. "Are you alright, Kelsey?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No, my legs, hips, and my feet are sore!"

"Maybe, you should rest then," Will suggested.

Kelsey nodded, "You're probably right." Kelsey groaned in pain some more. Jack, however, tried not to complain and not feel the pain by holding his breath.

Gibbs and the other sailor held onto Jack, and they lead him to the nearest room, the crew's cabin. "Come on, Jack. Let's go."

"No, I want to take the helm," Jack whined like a four year old.

"I'm taking the helm, Jack," Anamaria said, "This is my boat!"

Jack rolled his eyes at her, "Whatever."

Before they went inside the crew's cabin, Kelsey, Jack, and Will glared at the ocean one last time. They saw Flounder, Ariel, and Scuttle waving at them. All Will, Kelsey, and Jack did was smile back at them, silently telling them good-bye.

Ariel was lying on a large rock and was watching the ship sailing away. She was going to miss them especially Will. Ariel began singing the same song, she sang to Will, "_I don't know when... I don't know how... But I know something's starting RIGHT NOW! Watch and you'll see... Someday, I'll be... Part of your... WORLD!" _Suddenly, the waves appeared behind Ariel as she finished her song. She stared at the ship, until it was gone.

**~MDA~**

Kelsey and Jack were lying on the hammocks, resting their legs and bodies. "I don't get it," Kelsey said as she wrapped her blanket around her, "Why are my legs hurting?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the witch's potion, darling," Jack suggested as he lied down and stared that the ceiling.

"Let me see the bottle," Will ordered Kelsey. She pulled the potion out of her pocket and gave it to Will. He read the bottle out loud: _**Human Transformation**_. _Potion that_ _transforms creatures big and small into human beings. Warning this may cause dry mouth, itchy skin, rashes, sore legs, immovable joints, and irregular breathing. _Jack and Kelsey glared at Will worriedly. Will continued reading, "Don't_ take Human Transformation if the potion harms you at anyway. __If you have cancer, diabetes, or maybe pregnant, consult your doctor before taking this. Made by Ursula._

"Well, at least we had a sip," Kelsey said as she was checking her arms for rashes.

"Aye," Jack agreed, who wasn't as worried about the side effects as Kelsey was. "Say William, be a good whelp and give me a pillow."

"Why me?" Will asked.

"Because I can't walk," Jack answered simply.

Will sighed, "Fine. Be right back. You want anything, Kelsey?"

"I would like a pillow too," Kelsey accepted his offer.

Will groaned, "Alright." Will left the room and went to Jack's cabin. He walked inside and looked around to see where the pillows were. He found two pillows on a bed, that belonged to Jack. Will grabbed the pillows and before he left the room...

BANG! BANG!

Will jumped and turned to see where the sound was coming from.

BANG! BANG!

Will walked towards the sound and noticed that it was coming from Jack's desk. He heard the banging noises inside one of Jack's drawer. Will was curious to see what was inside. He pulled the door, but unfortunately for him, it was locked. Will began to look through Jack's maps and stuff on his desk, until he found a golden key on the desk's corner. Will inserted the key inside the lock and unlocked the drawer before pulling it. He looked inside and gasped in horror.

Inside the drawer was a bug tied up and gagged, not just any bug. It was none other than Jiminy Cricket. "Jiminy?" Will whispered in disbelief.

Jiminy was muffling something under the gag, "Mmmph! Mph!"

Will lifted Jiminy out the drawer and placed him on the desk. He carefully removed Jiminy's gag without hurting him. Jiminy started speaking, "Will! You have no idea, how glad I am to see you!"

"Jiminy, what happened to you?! I thought Jack threw you overboard!"

"That's what he wanted you to believe!"

"Wait! He didn't throw you overboard?"

Jiminy shook his head, "All he did was whipped his arm forward, but didn't throw me. Then, he put me in his pocket. I tried to tell you and Kelsey, I'm okay, but you didn't hear me. Afterwards, Jack tied me up and locked in his drawer."

"Wow, Kelsey would be so happy to see you right now. I'm happy that you're alright!"

"Alright?! I'm not alright! Jack put me inside his stinky coat and gagged me inside this drawer without air! I was about to pass out!"

"Well, are you alright now?"

"Now that you're here, of course. How's Kelsey? Is she okay?"

Will nodded, "Yes, she's fine. I'm so sorry, you've suffered, Jiminy," Will said sympathetically.

"Don't blame yourself, Will. Blame Jack! He did this!"

"But why did he put you away? Did he tell you anything?"

"All he said that he is Kelsey's new guide. With me out of the way, Jack would be the only guide, Kelsey would have left."

"But why does he want to be Kelsey's guide for? And why didn't he just get rid of you then?"

Jiminy paused to think, "Hm... You know, I really can't think of an explanation. But we both know that Jack is an unpredictable pirate."

"I noticed," Will laid his hand out for Jiminy, "Well, come on, Jiminy. I need to get going. You'll be safe in my pocket."

"Really?"

Will nodded, "Yes, we can't let Jack know that I have you... not yet that is. We also can't let Kelsey know either, because if she knew then Jack will know."

Jiminy nodded agreeing with him, "You're right. I'll stay with you on one condition."

Will raised a brow questionably, "What's that?"

"Could you open your pocket? Jack barely gave me air!"

Will chuckled, "Of course, Jiminy." Will opened his pocket and gently placed Jiminy inside. "You okay in there?"

Jiminy nodded, "Yep, your pocket is more roomy than Jack's."

Will smiled, "Thank you." Will took two pillows and left Jack's cabin.

**~MDA~**

"Dead man tell no tales," Mr. Cotton's parrot cried out.

After a three hour boat ride to Isla de Muerta, Kelsey and Jack's legs were sort of back to normal. It was sore a little, but it wasn't as bad as before. Kelsey was freezing and was soaking wet from the ocean. She was hoping that walking around the ship would help. Jack was looking at his compass, but he closed it when Cotton was staring at him.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said to Will.

Will was sitting next to Gibbs and noticed Jack with his compass. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs.

**"**Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta," Gibbs answered, "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

Will looked up at Gibbs in shock, "What?!" Gibbs stared at him wide eyed. "He failed to mention that," Will said as he was looking at Jack again.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything?s an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the?" Will was imitating Jack by making his gestures.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack? He escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man... His mutinous first mate."

**"**Barbossa," Will assumed.

**"**Aye."

Will looked over at Jack, but he noticed Kelsey standing next to him. They were talking about something, but Will couldn't make out what they were saying, "Kelsey..."

"What's that, lad?" Gibbs asked.

"There's one thing, I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"Kelsey is from our world, right?"

"Aye, at least that's what Jack had told me."

"Right... You see, since she is from the real world, she would've already knew about Jack."

"You could say that."

"But my question is, why haven't she mentioned this story to me sooner?"

"Maybe it's because, she feels it's not her place to tell. Maybe, she thought you knew."

"No, she'll know I don't know about Jack, but she still kept it to herself. Why is that?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Jack told her not to, I guess."

Will scoffed, "That's ridicules. Kelsey isn't stupid enough to..." Will paused for minute and thought of a flashback.

_Flashback..._

_After Kelsey locked Ursula in the room, everyone left the submarine, but could hear Ursula's screaming._

_"Let's go, mate, before the witch escapes," Jack said as he began leading the real exit._

_"Was it really necessary locking her in there, Jack?" Will asked._

_"We didn't lock her in there," Kelsey swam beside Will, "We really did show her another exit."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Then why did you lock her in?"_

_"Because Jack told me to!"_

_"Okay, if Jack told you to shoot a man, would you do it?"_

_Jack glared at Kelsey finding out her answer. Kelsey shook her head, "Of course not... I'm a terrible shooter."_

_Will groaned, "If Jack asked you to kill a man, would you?"_

_Kelsey paused for a moment, thinking about the answer. Kelsey shrugged, "It depends on who the guy is."_

Reality...

_That's right! _Will thought to himself, _Maybe Jack did tell Kelsey not to tell me about him. But why would she follow his orders? She knows better than to trust a pirate! Maybe... Maybe, these two are planning something behind my back. Something I'm not aware about. Hm..._

"What are you two talking about, mates?" Jack asked as Kelsey stood behind him.

"Um... Nothing," Will and Gibbs said together.

Jack stared down at them suspiciously before calling out, "Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" a sailor cried out.

**"**Young Mr. Turner, Kelsey, and I are to go ashore."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kelsey cried out to Jack in shock, "Excuse me? I think I heard you wrong. Did you say that I was going too?"

"You heard me right, dearie."

"Why does she have to go?" Will demanded.

"Because I'm her guide, am I not?"

"Well, as her guide, don't you think you should keep her safe?"

"True, but a true guide should stick with them at all times. Savvy?"

"But I don't want to go!" Kelsey hissed at Jack. Kelsey knew what was in that island. It was too soon for her to fight pirates, especially pirates who were expert swordsmen.

"Too bad, darling, you're going."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes," Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, "you are!" They were about to leave the ship and into the long boat, but Gibbs stepped beside Jack.

"Captain!" Gibbs called out to Jack before asking nervously, "What if the worst should happen?" Kelsey glared at Jack, figuring out his answer. Kelsey didn't want to go in the first place, and she didn't want to die either. She wanted to stay in boat to be safe from evil pirates.

"Keep to the code," Jack answered.

"Aye, the code."

Kelsey groaned, "This is not going to end well for me. I just know it."

"Relax, love," Jack said as he was taking her to the boat, "You'll be alright as long as you don't do anything stupid." Will and Jack stepped inside the boat, and Kelsey stood there making a silent pray to God for her safety and making out of this alive. "Love?" Jack tried to get her attention.

Kelsey looked up at Jack, "What?"

Jack held his hand out for hers, "You coming?"

Kelsey sighed, "Do I have a choice?" Jack shook his head, silently answering her. Kelsey was crying on the inside and was scared right now. She hesitantly grabbed Jack's hand and stepped in the long boat.

"Row the boat, Will," Jack ordered.

Will sighed as he began rowing the boat towards the lagoon. Jack wrapped his arm around Kelsey's shoulder for comfort. Kelsey didn't know why he was comforting her, but she needed all the comfort she could get. Kelsey didn't understand why she had to go. She wanted to believe Jack's explanation, but she knew better than to trust a pirate, especially a good pirate.

**~MDA~**

The three of them rowed through the ocean and into the dark cave. Jack took over the rowing and was sitting in the middle. Will was in the back staring at all the gold in the water. Kelsey was in the front and was in charge of holding a lantern for them. _"_What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

"Pirates' Code," Jack explained as he rowed the boat, "Any man that falls behind is left behind."

Kelsey looked over and felt her body shaking when she saw a skeleton on the rocks. Kelsey took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, _Easy Kelsey. You can do this. You conquered a sea witch so far. If you can do that, you can do this. _"Now you know why I would like to stay on the ship," Kelsey muttered.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will commented.

"More like every pirate for himself," Kelsey said.

"Aye," Jack's eyes wandered on Kelsey, who was staring ahead and was holding the lantern. "You know," Jack said to Will, "for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," Jack looked over and noticed Will staring at the gold coins in the water, "and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Kelsey looked at the water, and she too noticed the gold coins. However, she was fighting the temptation of taking it. The last thing she wanted to be was a cursed pirate. The boat finally made it to shore, and everyone stepped out of the boat.

"That's not true!" Will cried out, "I am not obsessed with treasure."

"There's nothing wrong with being a little obsessed, Will," Kelsey said.

"But I'm not!" Will snapped.

Jack turned around and faced the two, mainly locking eyes on Kelsey, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Kelsey looked up at Jack and couldn't help but smile. That line was her favorite in the movie. "That's good, Jack. I'll probably steal that from you."

Jack chuckled, "I bet you will, love."

Kelsey realized that they were getting close to the evil pirates. "Gentlemen, the time has come!" a voice cried out. Kelsey flinched with fear. The trio hid behind large rocks and stared ahead at this scene. There were dozen of evil pirates cheering happily and were listening to their captain's speech. On top of the hilltop of gold was their captain, Barbossa, a large chest, and the pirates' hostage: Elizabeth.

Kelsey was finally seeing her favorite pirate villain in the pirates series for the first time. She didn't know she was supposed to be happy or scared about the whole thing.

"Our salvation is nigh!" Barbossa continued, "Our torment is near at end."

Will noticed Elizabeth standing next to Barbossa, looking scared as ever. "Elizabeth," he whispered worriedly.

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!_" _Barbossa's men began cheering loudly.

**"**Suffered, I have!" a wooden eye pirate named Ragetti yelled out.

Barbossa glared at Ragetti, "Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" Barbossa kicked off the lid, revealing gold coins with a skeleton design on them. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned... save for this._" _Barbossa pointed at Elizabeth, who had the medallion around her neck.

Will was scared for Elizabeth. He wanted to save her right now. He tried to climb over the rocks, attempting to rescue her.

"Will, no!" Kelsey hissed at him as she and Jack pulled Will back down. As they were pulling down, Will touched the coins causing noises, that attracted a monkey's attention. Kelsey crunched down and tried to avoid being seen. "Are you insane?" she asked Will.

"They're going to kill her, Kelsey!" Will whispered, "We have to save Elizabeth."

Being so afraid that the pirates might noticed their arrival, Kelsey drew her sword out, but Jack placed his hand on hers to keep her from doing so. "Not yet," Jack said, "We wait for the opportune moment." Jack began walking, followed by Kelsey and Will.

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last!" the trio heard Barbossa's voice again as they walked deep into the cavern.

"When's that?" Will demanded, "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"Will, calm down," Kelsey whispered.

"No!" Will snapped, "I won't calm down, Kelsey! Elizabeth is going to be killed, and you two act like we're on vacation."

"Listen, Will, you're not the only one, who has the same situation. Unlike you, I don't know where my sister is!"

Jack stepped in between Kelsey and Will, trying to avoid confrontation, "Let me ask you something, mate," Jack faced Will, "Have I ever given either of you reason not to trust me? Do us all a favor? I know it's difficult for you... but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Will still glared at him intently. Jack sighed and took Kelsey's hand, "Let's go, love."

Kelsey and Will looked at Jack questionably, "What?"

"Why does she have to go?" Will demanded.

"It's because I'm her guide. She should stick with me at all times. Savvy?"

Kelsey sighed, "Whatever. Come on, Jack." Kelsey began following Jack, but stopped herself, when she felt her arm grabbed behind her. She turned around and saw Will holding her arm. "Let go, Will."

"You seriously want to go with him?" Will asked.

"Why not? If I had to choose between an experienced pirate or an unexperienced pirate... I choose the experienced one."

Jack smiled at Kelsey's answer, "Well put, love. Now let's go." Kelsey was about to leave with Jack, but Will still held on to her arm.

"You're trusting him?" Will asked.

"I don't, Will, if that's what you're thinking," Kelsey said.

"Kelsey, there something you should know-" Before he could start explaining, Kelsey pulled her arm out of Will's grip and walked with Jack.

Meanwhile, Barbossa still continued his long speech, "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" the crew cried angrily.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?!"

"Hers!" Everyone pointed at Elizabeth. She looked over and saw a pirate, who had a knife and slide it across his neck, silently telling her that she was going to die. Elizabeth was more afraid than ever.

Jack and Kelsey were hiding behind another large rocks and were watching the scene. "What did you mean when you said you don't trust me, love?" Jack asked.

"I meant what I said, Jack," Kelsey whispered.

"And why is that?"

Kelsey looked at Jack straight in eye before answering him, "Because you're a smart pirate, Jack. That gives me a reason not to trust pirates like you."

"Do you trust me now?"

Kelsey sighed, "No. I don't trust pirates especially you."

Jack looked at Kelsey and formed a smirk on his face, "Wise policy, love." Kelsey smiled at that compliment as she and Jack were watching Barbossa.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa asked before turning to Elizabeth, "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He pulled out knife, while the crew was chanting. "Begun by blood, by blood undone," Barbossa said dramatically.

As the two pirates were watching the scene, Jack heard footsteps behind him. He turned around curiously to see who was behind him. SMACK! Jack fell on the ground unconsciously. Kelsey gasped when she saw what happened. She turned around and saw Will holding an oar. "Will, what the hell!" Before Kelsey could finish her sentence... SMACK! Will knocked her out with an oar too.

Jiminy climbed out of Will's pocket and gasped, when he saw Kelsey lying on the ground with Jack, "Will, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Jiminy," Will apologized half-heartedly, "But I'm not going to be their leverage."

"What?!" Jiminy looked at him as if he was crazy, "What do you mean 'their leverage'? Kelsey isn't involved with Jack!"

"You weren't there, Jiminy. Kelsey was close to Jack since the beginning. I just can't trust her."

"Yes, you can, Will! I know her. She's a sweet girl."

"But she's about to become a pirate!" Will added, "You're not supposed to trust one especially a good one. Just like Kelsey said before 'It's every pirate for himself'."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Jiminy, but I need to save Elizabeth," Will walked away from the two unconscious pirates, but Jiminy jumped out of Will's pocket and rushed towards Kelsey.

Jiminy was pulling Kelsey's hair, trying to wake her up, "Come on, Kelsey, get up! Get up!"

As the crew were chanting, Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and pulled the medallion out of her neck. Then, he used the knife and cut Elizabeth's palm. Elizabeth gasped in pain and stared at Barbossa in disbelief, "That's it?"

Barbossa smirked at Elizabeth, "Waste not." He closed Elizabeth's hand with the medallion inside. Elizabeth winced from the stinging sensation on her palm. Barbossa tighten Elizabeth's wrist that made her dropped the medallion, and it fell on the chest of Aztec gold. Barbossa and the crew stood there in silence, waiting for something to happen.

After a long minute of silence, the pirates couldn't tell if their curse was lifted or not. "Did it work?" a pirate named Koehler finally asked.

"I don't feel no different," Ragetti said.

"How do we tell?" A fat, half-bald pirate named Pintel asked. Barbossa rolled his eyes, pulled out his pistol, and shot Pintel. The musket pierced through his chest, but Pintel was still standing and still alive.

"You're not dead!" Koehler cried in shock.

Pintel looked at Koehler as he shook his head, "No." He looked at Barbossa, who was putting away his pistol, and pointed at him accusingly, "He shot me!"

"It didn't work," Ragetti said sadly.

"The curse it still upon us!" a pirate named Twigg cried out.

Barbossa looked at his knife, that was covered with Elizabeth's blood, before turning his attention back to Elizabeth, "You, maid! Your father, what was his name?" Barbossa gripped Elizabeth's shoulders and shook her roughly, "Was your father William Turner?!"

Elizabeth sneered at him, before answering him boldly, "No."

"Where's his child?!" Barbossa demanded as he released her shoulders, "The child that sailed from England eight years ago!" Barbossa grabbed the medallion that was covered in Elizabeth's blood, "The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner! Where?!" Elizabeth stared at Barbossa, refusing to answer him. Barbossa hit her, and she fell off the hill of gold and was knocked unconsciously.

Bo'sun turned to Pintel and Ragetti sternly**,** "You two!" Pintel and Ragetti looked at Bo'sun confusingly. "You brought us the wrong person!"

Pintel shook his head, "No! She had the medallion. She was the proper age!"

"She said her name was Turner," Ragetti added, "You heard her! I think she lied to us."

Meanwhile, Will came up from the water and was swimming quietly towards Elizabeth. He put his hand over her mouth, that made Elizabeth woke up with fright. Will motioned for Elizabeth to follow him into the water. Elizabeth was relieved that Will was here to rescue her. Without hesitation, she took the medallion with her and left with Will.

"You brought us here for nothing!" Twigg cried to Barbossa angrily.

Barbossa glared at Twigg, "I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg."

"Who's to blame?" Koehler demanded, "Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse."

A random pirate pulled out his sword and pointed at Barbossa, "It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"

Bo'sun also pulled his sword out and pointed at Barbossa, "And it's you who brought us here in the first place!"

Barbossa pulled his sword out for defense, "If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?!"

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case," Koehler suggested.

Barbossa turned around to see his monkey pointed at something. He followed where the monkey's direction to see no Elizabeth and no medallion. He turned back to his crew angrily, "The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!" Everyone ran around the cave, trying to find Elizabeth.

Back to where Kelsey and Jack were lying, Jiminy patted Kelsey, still trying to wake her up, "Kelsey, come on! Get up!"

Kelsey finally came to, and she groaned in pain from her head, "Ah, what happened?"

Jiminy sighed in relief, "Kelsey, you're alright!"

Kelsey looked at Jiminy in front of her, and her eyes grew wide in disbelief, "Jiminy?! Am I dead?"

Jiminy shook his head, "No. But we will be if we don't get out of here."

Kelsey groaned as she sat up on her knees, "You're right." She looked over and saw Jack lying there. Kelsey began shaking him roughly, "Jack. Jack, wake up." She patted his face and that made him bolted awake.

"Oi," Jack rubbed his temples, "What happened?"

Before Jiminy could talk, Kelsey grabbed him and placed him in her pocket, "I don't think we have time. We have to go."

Jack picked up an oar and went to the opposite direction, Kelsey was going. Kelsey tried to stop him, "Jack, no!"

Unfortunately for them, it was too late. Kelsey and Jack were spotted by Ragetti. "You!" Ragetti pointed at Jack in disbelief.

"Crap," Kelsey muttered to herself.

Once Ragetti noticed, the rest of the crew noticed Jack and Kelsey as well. "You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel cried.

"Am I not?" Jack asked as he looked at himself, "Oh." He and Kelsey turned around and saw more crew members pointing their pistols at them.

Kelsey gasped in panic as she tried to drew her sword. However, Pintel's pistol was pressing against her temple, and Kelsey froze still and held her breath, not making any movement. "If I were you, Missy, I would leave that sword be." Kelsey looked at Pintel's serious look and released her grip on her sword.

"Palulay?" Jack said trying to say something, "Palu-li-la-la-lulu... Parlili? Parsnip? Pasley?"

"Parlay," Kelsey finally said the word right.

"Parlay!" Jack pointed at Kelsey, "That's the one. Parlay! Parlay!"

Pintel growled at Kelsey, and that made Kelsey nervous, "Parlay..." He turned to Jack, "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'Parlay'?!"

"That would be the French."

Kelsey sighed, _That's it... I'm going to die!_

**A/N: Poor Ariel, she is still in love with Will, and everyone doesn't know it yet. How would this effect her movie? Is Kelsey going to twist every movie, she goes to? What do you think is going to happen next? Review! I want to thank the readers, who reviewed last chapter: Whiteling, DisneyFreak-Lover, Schoolie, AL19, StoriesUnleashed, mewterra13, ValueMyHeart, asianriceeater, and rosetree.**


	13. Having Disney Luck

Chapter 13: Having Disney Luck

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Elizabeth and Will finally escaped the island, leaving Jack, Kelsey, and Jiminy behind. They both board the _Intercepter. _Once Elizabeth set foot on deck, she groaned as she was seeing more pirates, "Not more pirates."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs greeted her.

Elizabeth recognized Gibbs, but she stared at him in disbelief, "Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs heard footsteps, so he looked over and saw Will climbing on deck, "Hey, boy." Gibbs walked towards him before asking, "Where be Jack and Kelsey?"

Elizabeth immediately glared at Will questionably, "Jack? Jack Sparrow? And who is Kelsey?"

Will didn't answer to Elizabeth right away, but he did answer Gibbs' question, "They fell behind." He lead Elizabeth away from the pirates and into the crew's quarters.

Gibbs looked around and saw the crew looking at him, not sure what they should do now. Gibbs didn't want to leave his close friend behind, but he had no choice. He must follow the captain's orders, "Keep to the code."

Anamaria took charge and controlled the helm. "Weigh anchor!" She ordered the crew, "Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies!" The crew did as they were told, as Gibbs looked at the island in guilt.

"Will, who is Kelsey?" Elizabeth demanded as Will was leading her in the cabin.

"Just a girl who was part of the crew and nothing more," Will opened the door for Elizabeth, who glared at him questionably before walking in the room.

**~MDA~**

In the cave, Jack and Kelsey were held captive by Barbossa and his crew. Jiminy was hiding inside Kelsey's pocket and was afraid of this situation. Kelsey was shaken right now, and the last thing she wanted was to die in Disney World. The worst part of this day was that her shipmate, Will, betrayed her. She understood why Will betrayed Jack, but he left her behind too.

_Why would Will do this to me?! I didn't do a damn thing to him! _That question was going through Kelsey's mind over and over. That and what was happening to Kailey right now.

However, she wasn't concerned about that subject right now. Kelsey was surrounded by evil, undead pirates, who wanted to kill her and Jack. She never met them personally and didn't do anything to them, but it won't matter to Barbossa's crew. This was it. She was going to die.

Barbossa shoved through the crowd and stared at Jack in disbelief and questionably, "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack smirked at him before answering, "When you marooned me on that God forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa looked over and noticed Kelsey standing there next to Jack and staring at the crew's pistols nervously, "And who might you be... Missy?"

Kelsey looked up at Barbossa, _Oh my gosh! My favorite pirate villain is talking to me! I don't know if I should be excited or nervous. Wait a minute... he has his crew pointing his guns at me! Of course, I should be nervous! _"Kelsey," she said nervously.

"Kelsey what?"

Kelsey shrugged, "J-Just Kelsey."

"Don't you have a last name?"

"Of course."

"Then what is it?" Barbossa demanded.

Kelsey froze as she felt a pistol on her temple. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw Pintel smirking at her. Kelsey sighed, "Kelsey... Taylor. I-I'm a pirate, who works under the name of Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smirked at Kelsey, when she said his title.

However Barbossa wasn't amused. He frowned and turned away from the uninvited pirates, no longer interested in Kelsey. Jack leaned to Kelsey's ear and whispered, "Love it when you say my title, Miss Taylor." Kelsey rolled her eyes at him.

"Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him..." Barbossa ordered with a smirk, "and his crew member too." Barbossa walked away from the pirates.

Kelsey gasped as pirates was pulling their pistols and was aiming them at her and Jack. She clutched onto Jack, refusing to look at her tragic death. However, Jack stood there calm as ever, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Barbossa stopped himself, thinking about what Jack just said. "Hold your fire!" He ordered as he turned back to Jack and Kelsey. Barbossa's crew groaned as they reluctantly lowered their weapons.

Kelsey no longer felt Pintel's weapon on her neck, so she looked up to see the pirates putting their weapons away. She sighed with relief before muttering, "Thank you, Jesus."

"You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa asked.

"I know whose blood ye need," Jack replied with a golden tooth smirk.

Barbossa stared at both of them before ordering, "Take 'em aboard! Once we get there, lock Miss Taylor-" Barbossa pointed at Kelsey, "-to the brig!"

"The what?" Kelsey asked, but two pirates, Pintel and Ragetti dragged her away from the cave and into the row boat along with the rest of the crew, Jack, and Captain Barbossa.

Once the boats started rowing, Pintel and Ragetti were still holding on to Kelsey's arms. "You can let of me go now," Kelsey said as she glared at the pirates, refusing to release her. "We're in the middle of the ocean now. Where will I go?" Kelsey's logic seemed to convince them to let go of her. Because of their tight grip on her, Kelsey now had sore arms, but didn't want to complain, "Thank you."

"How great is this, Pintel?" Ragetti asked with his perky attitude, "For the past two days, we capture four people."

"Aye," Pintel agreed, "if we're lucky, we might capture Jack's whole crew and his new ship."

Kelsey glared at them confusingly, "Excuse me?"

"You said you're part of Jack's crew. So he must have a ship on his-"

"No. No. No. I was talking about the four people, you captured. I thought there were three including me."

Ragetti shook his head, "No. We captured four."

Kelsey disagreed, "Okay, you two, obviously didn't have an education. You capture Elizabeth-" Kelsey counted off by using her fingers, "Jack, and me. That's three."

Pintel nodded, "Yeah, but there was another."

Kelsey looked at Pintel questionably, "Another?"

"Aye. A little midget. She's dressed up weirdly, but claimed to be related to Poppet."

"She was more like a mini Poppet," Ragetti added.

Kelsey raised a brow at that, _Wait a minute... Elizabeth doesn't have any relatives except for her father. What are they talking about? I wonder... _"Could you describe this midget?"

"Why do you care?" Pintel demanded.

Kelsey shrugged innocently, "Just curious."

"Well," Ragetti began, "She is a young lass possibly ten years younger than Miss Poppet."

"How old does she look?"

"About seven or eight years old."

"And had yellow shirt with something written on the front," Pintel added.

"Did you know what it says?"

Ragetti shook his head, "No."

"How come? You don't remember?"

"No," Pintel disagreed, "Ragetti can't read."

Kelsye glared at Ragetti, who shrugged innocently. Kelsey remembered in the Pirates saga that Ragetti was mentioned that he didn't have much of an education, "Oh... Well, do you know what she looked like? Does she have blonde hair? Hazel eyes? Freckles?"

Pintel nodded, "Yeah, she had all those things... Wait a minute! How did you know about her?"

"I think she knows her," Ragetti suggested to Pintel.

"Aye!" Pintel cried that caused people to stare at them skeptically. Kelsey looked around and felt embarrassed by the attention. She covered her head and looked at the ground, refusing to look at the people staring at her. "Do you know her, Missy?" Pintel demanded.

Kelsey sighed, "Yeah, I do. You figured me out, alright? You see I'm looking for her."

"Really?" both pirates asked in unison.

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah! I am. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Where are you keeping her?"

"Actually..." Ragetti said nervously, "W-we don't... have her."

Kelsey looked Ragetti angrily, "YOU WHAT?!"

Once again, everyone was staring right at her. "What are you yelling at, girly?!" Barbossa demanded. Kelsey looked at the boat, avoiding to look at Barbossa's stern look on his face.

"She wanted to know about the midget we captured yesterday, sir," Pintel said as he pointed at Kelsey.

Barbossa smiled at Kelsey, "Do you now?"

Kelsey nodded without looking at him, "Yeah. What exactly happened to her?"

"Why should I care to tell ye what happened to her?"

"Because I'm looking for her."

"I guessed that, but I see know profit in me."

Kelsey turned around and looked at Barbossa intently, "What do you want?"

Barbossa smirked down at Kelsey evilly, "I never been out with a lady in a long time. How about I tell you my tale, during a little dinner date in my cabin?" Kelsey's eyes grew in shock as she heard whistling and laughing from the crew.

Jack formed a disgusted look on his face, "Ugh."

Kelsey scoffed, "I don't think so." She said as she turned away from Barbossa.

Barbossa frowned when he heard Kelsey's answer, while the crew were saying in unison, "Ooooh."

"I'm sorry. No offense or anything," Kelsey apologized sweetly, "But you're not my type."

"What's your type, love?" Jack asked, "Someone who isn't undead?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No, that's not the problem. I'm attracted to guys, who aren't way older than me and have good hygiene." Every pirate started sniffing themselves especially Barbossa and Jack.

Barbossa glared at Kelsey intently, "Fine! Have it your way! But I'll refuse to tell you what I know. However, if my crew wants to tell you then fine. She was no use to me anyway."

Ragetti tapped Kelsey's shoulder to get her attention. Kelsey looked at him questionably, "What?"

"I'll be happy to tell you."

Kelsey's eyes lit up hopefully, "You will?!"

Ragetti nodded smiled nervously, "Aye. If..."

Kelsey's hopes were dead, "If? What do _you _want? I'm not going on a date, if that's what you want."

Ragetti shook his head, "No... I-I... I want to pet your hair."

Kelsey furrowed her brows at him, while the others stared at Ragetti skeptically. "Why in the world would you want to touch my hair?"

"Because I want to know what girls' hair feels like. Your hair is shiny."

"Really?" Kelsey smiled, "Thank you. I just added shampoo, and conditioner, and after that... What am I saying? You're creepy!"

"Love," Jack said from behind. He wanted to get closer to her, but he was held back by Barbossa's crew. "If I were you, I would've slapped him silly. But if you want to know your sister's whereabouts, I think you should do what you should do to get the information. Savvy?"

Kelsey turned to Ragetti, who was rubbing his wooden eyeball. She shivered with disgust, "...Okay fine! Just... wash your hands clean first." Ragettie smiled widely as he wiped his hands from his dirty clothing. Kelsey was disgusted by him and turned away from him.

"C-Could you take your hair down, please?" Ragetti asked.

"Why?"

"So I can touch all of your hair."

Kelsey shivered from his words, but hurried to take out her bandana and ponytail, before she realized what she was doing. She faced Pintel, who had a big smile on his face. "Can I go next?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" Kelsey snapped feeling crept out by both pirates. Ragetti slowly placed his fingers on Kelsey's wavy hair, and he brushed it thoroughly, "Wow." He said with chuckle. Kelsey closed her tightly, trying to block Ragetti's words. "You hair is very pretty. It smells good too."

Kelsey was feeling really crept out. She pulled her hair away from Ragetti, and quickly put her bandana back on, "Okay, that's enough!"

Ragetti smiled at everyone with satisfaction, "I touched it, men! I touched her hair!" The whole crew started whistling and cheering as they high fived Ragetti. Barbossa, Jack, and Kelsey rolled their at eyes at them.

"Yeah, congrats," Kelsey said sarcastically, "Okay, you got what you wanted, now tell me what happened to Kailey."

"Kailey! That was her name."

"I know that, now tell me what happened to her!"

"Well, it all started last night, when we brought in Poppet to the Black Pearl...

**~MDA~**

_Flashback: Last night in the Black Pearl..._

_Elizabeth was grabbed by Pintel, and he dragged on deck. They stopped walking when they faced a tall, dark skin, tough-looking pirate named Bo'sun. "__I didn't know we was taking on captives," Bo'sun said._

_"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," Pintel explained._

_Elizabeth pulled out of Pintel's grip and faced Bo'sun, "I am here to negotiate-" SMACK! She gasped when she was backhanded by Bo'sun. She looked at him confusingly._

_"You will speak when spoken to," Bo'sun's hand was still in the air, but was grabbed by none other than Barbossa._

_"And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," Barbossa said._

_Bo'sun nodded as he put his arm down, "Aye, sir."_

_Barbossa released Bo'sun's wrist and turned his attention to Elizabeth, "My apologies, Miss."_

_"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth began firmly, "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."_

_Barbossa smiled in amusement, "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss. We're naught but humble pirates." Then, he looked at her curiously, What is it that you want?"_

_"I want you to leave and never come back," Elizabeth ordered, that caused every crew member to laugh at her._

_"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa saw Elizabeth's expression. She wasn't sure what he said. "Means no," Barbossa explained._

_Elizabeth yanked the medallion out of her neck and walked towards the edge of the boat, "Very well. I'll drop it." She dangled the trinket over the ocean._

_"Me holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?"_

_"It's what you've..." Elizabeth stopped speaking when she spotted something in the ocean. It was coughing and treading water. It wasn't just something, it was a someone. "Oh my gosh!" She cried as she was watching a child struggling to swim through the waves by herself. She turned to the pirates before crying out, "Pull her in!" Barbossa and his crew stood there without movement. "Please! She needs our help! Come on!"_

_Barbossa shrugged, "Why should ye? She's going to drown anyway."_

_"Not if we help her! Pull her in or else!"_

_The crew chuckled with amusement. "Or else, what, Missy?" Barbossa said._

_Elizabeth paused for a long minute before speaking again, "If you don't then..." Her eyes followed her arm that was holding the pirate medallion. Then, she grabbed a net to pull herself up on the edge of the boat, "Then I'll jump along with this medallion."_

_Barbossa chuckled, "Why should we care about that trinket?"_

_"It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship! I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!"_

_"Did ya, now?"_

_Elizabeth realized that they weren't going to cooperate with her. So that lead her to no other choice, "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it."_

_Elizabeth loosened her grip on the medallion, that caused the pirates to cry out, "NO!" She formed a smug look on her face, knowing that she got them._

_Barbossa stood there and made a smirk on his face, "Very well, Missy." He turned to the crew, "Gents, bring the midget on deck NOW!"_

_Everyone immediately took action to rescue the girl from drowning. Elizabeth jumped off the edge and landed on the deck, smiling at Barbossa with satisfaction. Then, she turned to see the girl pulled inside the ship. _

_The girl had wet, dark blonde, curly hair, just like Elizabeth's, and was wearing a yellow softball T-Shirt and blue shorts. She was lying face down while choking water. That girl's name was Kailey. __Elizabeth rushed towards Kailey and placed her hand on the Kailey's back for comfort, "Are you alright?"_

_Kailey nodded and looked around the ship frantically, "W-What happened? Where am I?!"_

_"It's alright, you're safe," Elizabeth looked at the pirates surrounding before mumbling, "for now that is."_

_Kailey looked up at Elizabeth, feeling shaken as ever, "E-Elizabeth? Is that you?"_

_Barbossa stood before them and looked at Kailey with smirk, "You know her?" Barbossa asked Kailey as he pointed at Elizabeth._

_Elizabeth looked at Kailey with confusion, but she wanted to protect Kailey from harm, "S-She's my sister! And I won't let you harm her!"_

_Kailey turned her head to Elizabeth, "W-What?! I-I'm-" _

_Before Kailey could speak, Elizabeth leaned to her ear and whispered, "Just play along. I'll protect you." Kailey looked at the pirates, who were staring at them intently. Kailey__ turned back to Elizabeth and slowly nodded. Elizabeth pulled Kailey up to her feet and faced the pirates boldly._

_Barbossa took a step forwards towards the girls with a chuckle. Elizabeth held on to Kailey protectively as she tighten her grip on the medallion "Do you two have a name?"_

_Kailey looked up Elizabeth curiously, who patted her shoulder, "Go on," Elizabeth whispered with encouragement. _

_Kailey took a deep breath and faced the captain nervously, "M-my name is Kailey."_

_"And I'm Elizabeth..." she paused before saying her last name, "Turner. My sister and I are maids in the Governor's household." Elizabeth finished her statement with a curtsy._

_Barbossa turned away from the girls and faced his crew, "Miss Turner."_

_The crew were looking and were whispering each other. "__Bootstrap," Pintel mumbled to Ragetti._

_Barbossa turned his attention back to the girls, "And how do the maids come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?"_

_Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Barbossa,, "We didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."_

_Barbossa laid his hand out, "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."_

_Elizabeth froze and was thinking about it, before reluctantly giving the medallion to Barbossa, "Our bargain?" _

_Barbossa walked away from her as Bo'sun began ordering the crew. "__Still the guns and stow them. Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!"_

_Elizabeth grabbed Kailey's hand, and they followed Barbossa. "__Wait!" Elizabeth called out to him, not happy about this negotiation, "You have to take me and my sister to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren -"_

_"First!" Barbossa began as he faced Elizabeth and Kailey once again, "you and your sister return to shore was not part of our negotiations, nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, and you're not." _

_"But-" Kailey was about to rebuttal, but Barbossa interrupted._

_"__And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Elizabeth and Kailey Turner!" Then, Pintel and Ragetti grabbed the girls and dragged them in a cabin. Elizabeth didn't do anything to get out of their grip, like Kailey was doing._

_"Let go!" Kailey ordered, "I SAID LET GO!" She kicked, hit, and did whatever it took to leave Pintel's grip; but that only tighten his grip even more. They made to a cabin, and the pirates' shoved the girls inside._

_"You can't do this!" Elizabeth cried, "I demand that you set us free and return us to shore!"_

_"Sorry, Poppet," Pintel said half-heartedly, "captain's orders. You understand that."_

_"You'll never get away with this!" Kailey cried._

_Ragetti and Pintel were laughing. "Aw, how adorable," Ragetti said with a grin._

_Pintel leaned to her level before talking with a baby voice, "Guess what, midget? We already did! Yes, we did. Yes, we-" Kailey was so angry at Pintel talking to her that way; she kicked him between his legs. Pintel smirked down at Kailey, that gave her the chills. He and Ragetti started laughing as they locked the girls inside. Elizabeth and Kailey looked at each other, not sure what to do next._

**~MDA~**

Reality...

"The next morning, when Pintel and I went inside Poppet and mini Poppet's room, mini Poppet wasn't there," Ragetti was finishing up the story.

"They had dinner with the captain," Pintel added, "And they were scared when they found out our tale of our own."

"So, you're telling me that Kailey isn't in your ship?" Kelsey guessed in disappointment.

"Pretty much," Ragetti said sympathetically.

Kelsey sighed and thought about their story, _Elizabeth was with Kailey last night. She saved my sister's life. I don't know how I could repay that... Now I have to find Elizabeth and ask her about what happened to Kailey. If only Will hadn't knocked me out. I will never trust evil and good pirates again._

**~MDA~**

In the cabin of the Interceptor, Elizabeth was trying to bandage her palm and was angry about her experience in piracy, "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?"

"Pirate," Will gently took her palm and the bandage, Elizabeth tried to put on, "Here. Let me."

Elizabeth let Will wrapped the bandage around her wound, "Thank you."

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know." Will pressed her wound, that caused Elizabeth to wince and pulled away from his grip.

"I'm sorry," Will apologized, "Blacksmith's hands. I know they're rough."

"No - I mean yes, they are but..." Elizabeth looked down at her hand, missing Will's touch. "But don't stop," she begged quietly.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and leaned in closer about to kiss. "Elizabeth," Will whispered, but Elizabeth pulled away from Will and took out the medallion around her neck.

Elizabeth showed the trinket to Will, "It's yours." She took the necklace off and handed it to Will.

Will looked at the medallion and smiled slightly, "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me..." He looked up at Elizabeth questionably, "Why did you take it?"

Elizabeth felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

"It wasn't your blood they needed," Will made a realization, "It was my father's blood, my blood... The blood of a pirate."

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Will slammed his fist on the table in frustration. Elizabeth felt awful about hurting Will. She stood up and left the cabin, giving him time alone.

**~MDA~**

Just what Barbossa ordered, Kelsey was in the brig along with Jiminy, who wasn't known or seen by anyone especially Jack.

Jack was in the captain's cabin trying to negotiate with Barbossa. "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing, but a name and your word? It's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked casually.

Jack shook his head, "No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack took a green apple from a basket and began playing with it.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught, but a name and your word. It's the one I need."

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you; because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack sat down and took a bite of the apple. _"_Funny ol' world, ain't?" Jack offered his apple to Barbossa.

Then, Bo'sun barged in the cabin, "Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." Barbossa immediately left the cabin, followed by Jack, who knew that it was Anamaria's ship.

Barbossa made it to deck and got out his telescope to see the _Interceptor. _However, Jack stepped in front of his telescope, trying to negotiate some more, "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." Captain Barbossa put down the telescope and paid attention to Jack now. "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Barbossa grinned, "Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead." Barbossa turned to Bo'sun before ordering, _"_Lock him in the brig along with Miss Taylor." Bo'sun grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him away, while Barbossa paid more attention to the _Interceptor._

**~MDA~**

In the _Interceptor, _the whole crew were running around, realizing that the _Pearl _was chasing their ship. "Hands aloft to loose the gallants!" Gibbs ordered, "With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!"

Elizabeth ran out of the cabin, seeing chaos on the ship. She ran up the steps and faced Anamaria, who was in charge of the helm. "What's happening?!" Elizabeth demanded.

"The _Black Pearl..." _Anamaria explained, "She's gaining on us!" Anamaria turned around and saw the _Pearl _sailing after them.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!"

"We're shallow on the draft, right?"

Anamaria nodded, "Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun them long," Gibbs said jumping in the conversation, "just long enough."

"Lighten the ship!" Anamaria ordered, "Stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" Gibbs cried.

**~MDA~**

Meanwhile, in the brig of the _Black Pearl, _Kelsey was pacing back and forth, processing what Jiminy had told her. "I can't believe it," Kelsey muttered, "I just can't believe it! All this time, you were alive! You were alive and never dead!"

Jiminy was sitting on a barrel and was nodding in agreement, "Yes, and I'm getting very tired of being in people's pocket too."

"Why would Jack lie to me? And what made Will think I'm involved with Jack's plan?! I met Jack for... I don't know... A DAY! He knew me better! He knew we couldn't trust Jack, and he went ahead and left me in that island! How can Will do this to me?!"

"I don't know what he's thinking, Kelsey, maybe it was every pirate for himself."

"Well, I know better now. I learned to never trust _ANY _pirate, and that includes Jack Sparrow. Speaking of him, why didn't he throw you overboard? Why did he lock you in his drawer?"

"I don't know why. He's an unpredictable man."

That was when they both heard footsteps coming closer to Kelsey's cell. Kelsey immediately grabbed Jiminy, who protested being in somebody's pocket again. "Wait a minute- MPH!" Jiminy was shoved inside Kelsey's pocket, while Kelsey sat down on the watery deck casually.

She saw Jack being escorted by Bo'sun, who opened the cell and shoved Jack inside. Jack looked around the brig and saw water on deck, "Apparently, there's been a leak," Jack commented before he laid his eyes on Kelsey. Bo'sun rolled his eyes as he went back upstairs. Jack looked at Kelsey, who was smiling at him.

"I see that your plan didn't turn out as well as you hoped," Kelsey said.

"Barbossa is coming around, love," Jack shrugged.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and stood up with her arms crossed, "What did you tell him? Did you tell him about Will?"

"Why do you care, darling? Don't you remember what Will did to us?"

"Oh, I remember. Don't remind me. But still... did you tell Barbossa about Will?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Kelsey shrugged as she leaned against the wall, "Just out of curiosity."

"That means we're both alike, you and I."

Kelsey half smiled at him, "What makes you think that?"

"One word, darling... Curiosity." Jack stared at her for a long moment before speaking, "Are you questioning my trust again, love?"

Kelsey sighed, "Don't you remember our last conversation, Jack? I don't trust pirates, especially you."

Jack placed his hand on his chest, pretending that comment hurt him, "You hurt me feelings, love. But let me ask you something." Jack leaned against the wall to face Kelsey, "Have I given you a reason not to trust me?" Kelsey paused for moment, and Jack assumed what her answer was. He smirked, "That's what I thought." Jack turned away from her.

"Actually," Kelsey's voice stopped his movement before continuing to speak, "You did give me... one reason not to."

"Oh?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, and it's a good reason too."

"Does it involve me being a cunning pirate?" Jack smirked at himself.

Kelsey frowned, "No." She pulled something out of her pocket, and opened her hand for Jack, revealing what was inside her pocket. It was Jiminy Cricket, who was staring down at angrily.

Jack blinked in shock, but tried to remain calm. "Bug!" Jack smiled in pure delight, pretending to act surprised, "Talking bug!" Jiminy rolled his eyes at Jack, being annoyed by the name. "You're alive! How can that be?!"

"Oh, stop it, Jack!" Jiminy snapped at Jack, "Kelsey isn't going to buy that act!"

Jack paused as he lifted his hands in the air and walked away from them, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, yes, you do!" Kelsey said, "You knew! You knew that Jiminy was alive! You never threw him overboard!"

"Why are you mad about this, love? The bug is alive. We should celebrate by drinking rum."

"That's not the point, Jack! You lied to me! You made me and Will think Jiminy was DEAD!"

"Did I?"

"Yes! My question for you is WHY! Why would you keep that detail from me?"

"Simple. I wanted you to be part of my crew. If I didn't make you think that I threw your bug friend overboard, how would I convince you?"

"You wouldn't."

Jack smirked, "Exactly."

"But you lied! For the past two days, I felt guilty about what happened to Jiminy, but now I'm upset! Do you have any idea how much I want to hurt you right now?! DO YA?!"

"But you wouldn't," Jack assumed.

"No! I'm more like a yelling person than a violent one."

"Why should you be mad at me? I'm not the only one, who betrayed ye. Savvy?" Jack looked at Kelsey, who slowly removed the sneer look on her face. "That's right. Our dear friend, William, was the reason for us being here in the first place. If he hadn't knocked you out, where will you be right now?"

"In the _Interceptor_," Kelsey answered, "I should be talking to Elizabeth right now about where my sister is. I can't believe Will thought I was involved in your plan!"

Jack furrowed his brows, "He thought that?"

"Yes! That's crazy! I don't know what he was thinking!"

"Now wait a minute!" Jiminy cried out, jumping in the conversation, "We're not going to pin this all on Will! Alright?" Jiminy turned to Jack, "You're no saint here. You lied to Kelsey about me."

"Oi," Jack raised his hands up, "I never said I wasn't a saint, Bug. Did I not?"

"But you told Barbossa about Will! You were planning to trade Will just for a ship!"

"No, I did not!" Jack argued.

Kelsey raised a brow at Jack, "Wait, you didn't tell Barbossa?"

Jack shook his head, "No. We could use a ship. The fact is I'm going to not tell Barbossa about bloody Will just for a ship. As long as he didn't know anything about Will, I would have something to bargain with. Now we're hoping that bloody William keeps his mouth shut and doesn't do anything stupid."

Kelsey scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Jack glared at Kelsey intently, "Is there a problem between us, love?"

"Why should I believe you? After everything, you put me through! Why should I believe what's coming out of your mouth right now?!"

Jack sighed heavily, "You're still not going to trust me?"

"Not by a long shot," Kelsey hissed at him as she turned away from him and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, come on, love," Jack followed behind her, "Don't be like that. You can't be mad at Good Ol' Captain Jack Sparrow, right?" Jack tried to sweet talk her, but it didn't charm Kelsey one bit.

"I'm still not going to trust pirates, Jack."

"But you can trust me, love."

"I don't think I can."

"Maybe you don't think you can, but I know you want to."

"You're right, I do want to trust you. But I can't..." Kelsey paused for a long moment to think about a way to get out of this cell.

**~MDA~**

On the Interceptor, the crew were running around, tossing everything they had overboard. Will glared at the _Black __Pearl_ and saw oars coming out of the ship_. _Marty was about to get rid of a cannon, but Will stopped him from doing so. "We're gonna need that," Will explained.

Anamaria, still in charge of the helm, turned to see the oars of the _Pearl,_ _"_It was a good plan up till now."

"Gibbs!" Will climbed up the steps and faced the group, "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria asked.

"Anything!" Will declared, "Everything! Anything we have left."

Gibbs paused for a long minute, until he turned back to the crew, "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass with a will!" Most of the crew rushed below deck and loadeditems into the cannons. Marty even loadedGibbs's canteen in a cannon, while Gibbs sat there in depression that his canteen was gone.

As the Pearl was coming closer to the _Interceptor, _Gibbs was watching the ship before crying out, "The _Pearl_ was going to luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side!" Elizabeth ordered, "On the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will shrugged.

"You're daft, lady!" Anamaria snapped, "You both are!"

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs smiled happily as he turned to the crew once again, "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Everyone scrambled to lower the anchor. Once the anchor was lowered, it was dragging across the sand of the ocean and stuck on a coral reef. The ship jerked to the side and started turning.

"Let go!" Elizabeth ordered Anamaria, who did just that. The helm was spinning rapidly as the ship turned itself.

At the _Black Pearl, _Barbossa was watching the _Interceptor _turning around. He realized what they were up to._ "_They're clubhauling!" Barbossa turned to Bo'sun, "Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!"

"Hard to port!" Bo'sun hollered at the crew. They turned the ship to face the Interceptor side by side.

In the brig, Kelsey and Jack were holding onto the bars of the brig, when the ship started shaking. Jiminy was holding onto Kelsey's vest to keep him from falling in the water puddle. "What the heck was that?!" Kelsey demanded. Jack went over to a tiny to see what was going on.

At the _Interceptor, _"Keep us steady now," Will ordered Gibbs. The ships were facing each other, and the crew from both sides were screaming at each other. "Now!" Will signaled the crew.

"Fire!" Barbossa signaled the crew.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth yelled doing the same to their crew. The ships exchange cannon fire at each other.

**~MDA~**

Jack was watching the action, until his eyes grew wide when he saw something coming at them. He immediately pushed Kelsey against the bars to keep them from getting hit. A whole was made through the wall. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack cried angrily.

Kelsey carefully went to the cell door and noticed that the lock on the door was destroyed. "Jack, we're free!" Kelsey said happily. She kicked the door wide open, "We can leave this bloody ship."

_"_Hey!" Jack cried being offended by Kelsey's words, "This is my bloody ship."

"It's not yours yet, Jack. Let's just get out of here!" Kelsey went through the cell door waiting for Jack to take the lead. Jack looked at the water and noticed something in there. He put his hand in the water and pulled out Gibbs' canteen. He opened it up to have a sip, but it was empty.

"JACK!" Jiminy and Kelsey cried impatiently, "Come on!" Jack immediately went up to his feet and ran out the cell door.

**~MDA~**

Gibbs and Will were shooting guns, while Elizabeth and Anamaria were hiding behind the ship's rail**.** "We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs said to Elizabeth.

"Your turn!" Elizabeth cried out to Gibbs.

"We need us a devil's dowry!"

Anamaria pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Elizabeth's head, "We'll give them her!"

Will looked at Elizabeth and realized something else, "She's not what they're after."

Elizabeth knew what he was talking about. She looked down at her neck and noticed that the trinket wasn't around her neck, "The medallion." Without hesitating, Will left his post to retrieve the medallion from below deck.

**~MDA~**

Meanwhile, "Raise yer colors ya blooming cockroaches!" Barbossa ordered his crew, "Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!"

Ragetti and Pintel fired a shot that hit the mast, and it fell over The Pearl. Everyone from the _Pearl _backed away, avoided from being crushed by the mast. Grapple hooks were thrown as pirates board the _Interceptor, _capturing every pirate they could find.

"Blast all to carcasses, men!" Barbossa ordered, "Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!"

Jack went to upper deck, followed by Kelsey. Lucky for them, nobody seemed to noticed them there, because they were so involved in their ship battle.

"What do we do?!" Kelsey cried frantically. Her heart was pounding, her stomach was twisted in a knot, and her nerves were getting the best of her. What could she do? She'd never been involved in a battle in her life, especially a Nerf gun battle.

Jack looked over and saw a pirate about to swing towards the ship using rope. Jack took it from him, and the pirate fell overboard. "Thanks very much."

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kelsey demanded.

"We're going to the other side, darling," Jack answered as he grabbed Kelsey's arm and pulled her towards him. "Hold on!"

"Are you nuts?!" Jiminy cried, "That ship is about to be destroyed! You wanted to go over there."

"Got any suggestions, bug?"

Jiminy paused for a moment, "Well-"

"Too long, bug!" Jack wrapped around Kelsey's waist with one hand, as his other arm held on to the rope. Kelsey wrapped her arms around Jack, who leapt off the edge towards the other side. Kelsey and Jiminy started screaming as they felt the air through their bodies. Once they made it to the other side, Jack groaned and turned Kelsey to face him, "How much do you weigh, love?"

Before Kelsey could respond, "Jack! Kelsey!" Gibbs hurried to them happily, "I'm so glad you two are alive!"

"Same for me," Kelsey started breathing trying to calm herself.

Jack gave Gibbs his canteen, "Bloody empty!"

The ship was flooding with water, and Will was struggling to find the medallion. EEK! Will looked over and saw a monkey holding onto what he was looking for. Will tried to snatch it from him, but the monkey escaped before Will could catch him.

Elizabeth was fighting off pirates, until she was grabbed by another pirate. He attempted to kill her with his sword, but his arm was grabbed by Jack. "That's not very nice," Jack said. That gave Elizabeth an opportunity to hit the pirates' face with a shot gun.

Then, Kelsey pushed the guy overboard. All three of them heard shot guns, so Jack pulled Kelsey and Elizabeth aside for safety. Jack faced Elizabeth sternly, "Where's the medallion?"

Elizabeth sneered at Jack and attempted to hit him, "Wretch!"

Before her fist made contact with Jack's face, Kelsey grabbed her wrist to keep her from doing so, "Elizabeth, we need to talk."

"W-Who are you?!" Elizabeth demanded as she yanked her arm away from Kelsey's grip.

"Just a sister of your friend," Kelsey answered casually.

Elizabeth furrowed her brows at Kelsey in confusion, "What?"

Jack grabbed her palm and saw the bandage. He looked up at Elizabeth with a smirk, "Ah. Where's dear William?"

Elizabeth gasped worriedly when she remembered Will was below deck. **"**Will?" She left Kelsey and Jack to find Will under a brig_._

**"**Elizabeth!" Will cried helplessly.

Elizabeth tried to remove the bars, but it was stuck, "I can't move it!"

Kelsey not sure what to do, she decided to help out without getting caught by undead pirates. She noticed Elizabeth struggling, so she ran towards her, "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"It's Will! He's trapped in there, and I can't pull this thing out!"

Kelsey looked at the bars that trapped Will inside and saw that the mast was on top of the bars. "Elizabeth," Kelsey tapped Elizabeth's shoulder for her attention, "If we move this thing, it might help Will get out quicker."

Elizabeth looked at the mast then at Kelsey. "But it's too heavy!"

"It's worth a try! Do you want to save Will or not?" Kelsey asked sternly.

Meanwhile, Jack saw the monkey holding onto the medallion, "Monkey!" He immediately chased after the monkey to get the trinket back.

Knowing that Will didn't have time left, Elizabeth nodded at Kelsey's question and went to the other side of the mast, placing her hands under it. "Ready?" Kelsey looked at Elizabeth as she placed her hands under the mast too.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes."

"Okay. One... Two... THREE!" The girls were lifting up the mast, while grunting from heaviness of the mast. Elizabeth took a step back and dropped the mast, and so did Kelsey. Elizabeth looked at the brig again that didn't have anything on top this time, and she pulled the brig out and cried for Will happily, "You're free, Will! You're free!"

Suddenly, a pair of pirates grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her away, while Elizabeth was screaming and struggling to get out of their grip, "WILL!"

"Elizabeth!" Will cried out for her, but it was no use. Kelsey immediately turned her attention to Will, trying to get him out before he drowned.

"YOU!" A voice cried out that caused Kelsey to gasp and gave him her undivided attention.

Kelsey turned and faced Pintel behind her with stern look on his face, "You!"

"You're supposed to be in the brig!" Pintel pointed at her accusingly.

"Am I not?" Kelsey asked, imitating Jack's voice. She looked down at herself, "Oh, I'm out. But you know what? It's okay, because Barbossa says he's okay with me being out."

Pintel raised a brow, "He said that?"

"Yeah, he sent Bo'sun to set me and Jack free. Don't believe me? You can ask him yourself."

"Oh," Pintel turned away, "If he says it's okay, then..." Kelsey exhaled with relief and turned her attention back to Will. "Hey, wait a minute!" Kelsey turned back to Pintel questionably, as he faced her more angrily.

"What?" Kelsey asked innocently.

"Barbossa NEVER sets ANYBODY free!"

"Does he not?"

"NO! Now you're _really _going to get it!" Pintel took a step forward and tripped over the mast, "WHOA!" He fell on deck and landed on his face first.

"Ooh," Kelsey winced seeing that. She grabbed a piece of wood next to her and hit him on the head to make he was unconscious. "Now that's what I call Disney luck." She turned back to Will, who was struggling, and saw water flooding almost above Will's head. She reached her arms out for this, "Will, quick! Give me your hand!"

Will looked up at Kelsey confusingly, "Kelsey, I-I thought-"

"NOW!" Kelsey hollered impatiently.

Will didn't want to hear that twice. He managed to reach one arm out for hers, and Kelsey was pulling Will out. Will turned this body sideways to go through the wood, that was block his way out. Kelsey grunted as she managed to free Will from the trap.

She knew in the movie that was supposed to escape on his own, but she didn't care. She wanted to help her shipmate out, even if he betrayed her.

Will was exhaling rapidly, trying to catch his breath.

"Will, are you okay?" Kelsey asked.

"Y-yeah..." Will turned to Kelsey questionably, "W-why?"

Kelsey furrowed her brows at him, "What?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Will, I just saved your life, and you're asking me a question like that?!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought-" Suddenly, Will was grabbed by Bo'sun and carried him away, "KELSEY!"

"WILL!" Kelsey cried out helplessly. Suddenly, she too felt a pair of arms around her. She turned her head and gasped when she saw a familiar face, smirking at her.

"Surprise!" Pintel said with a cheerful voice, "You're going to pay for what you did to me."

"You started it," Kelsey whined as she elbowed his stomach, that managed to free Kelsey from his grip. She ran away from Pintel, but stopped short when she saw Ragetti in front of her.

"H-Hello," Ragetti gave Kelsey a creepy smile. Then, Kelsey, once again, felt Pintel grabbed both arms behind her back.

"You're not going to escape THAT easily!" Pintel said angrily. He turned to Ragetti, who was staring at Kelsey, "What are you looking at?! Grab her other arm!"

"Oh! S-sure, Pintel," Ragetti rushed by Kelsey's side and grabbed her other arm.

"Good, now come on!" Pintel cried as he and Ragetti dragged Kelsey out of the _Interceptor._

Meanwhile, Jack was chasing after the monkey and ran across the gangplank. Before Jack could lunged for the medallion, the monkey climbed up on a pirate's shoulder and gave him the medallion.

Jack looked up at the pirate, who was the last person Jack wanted to see. It was none other than Captain Barbossa. He was holding the medallion and was smirking down at Jack. "Why, thank you, Jack," Barbossa said.

Jack gave Barbossa a fake smile, "You're welcome."

"Not you," Barbossa snapped at Jack, "We named the monkey Jack." He turned to his crew and waved the medallion happily, "Gents, our hope is restored!" The whole crew was cheering for their victory, as they were tying Kelsey, Will, Elizabeth, and the whole crew.

Kelsey sighed sadly and muttered, "So much for Disney luck."

**A/N: Kelsey saving Will? That's another twist Kelsey made in Disney World. What other movies is Kelsey going to mess with? What's going to happen next? Will Kelsey, Jack, and gang survive the rest of the _Curse of the Black Pearl _movie? Review! If you have a movie request, an idea, a question, or an opinion, Review!**

**Thank you grapejuice101, Schoolie, asianriceeater, DisneyFreak-Lover, AL19, and rosetree for reviewing.**


	14. Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho!

Chapter 14: Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho!

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kelsey, Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of Jack's crew were tied together around a mast. Barbossa was staring ahead at the half-destroyed _Interceptor, _while holding the medallion. The undead pirates were pointing their weapons at Jack's crew and were looking at the _Interceptor, _waiting for something to happen.

Elizabeth was looking at Will, smiling that Will was alive and okay. Will couldn't help, but smiled back at her. He wished that he was tied next to her and not next to pirates.

"I told you, it was bad luck to bring a woman aboard, Jack," Gibbs muttered to Jack beside him.

"Hey, don't be superstitious, Gibbs," Kelsey snapped, who was next to Will and Anamaria, "It's not the ladies fault this time!"

"Really? Well, I was right when we were attack by a killer storm. What makes you think I'm wrong about this?"

"Because I know, and let me ask you this... Why did you all choose to fight skeleton pirates; when y'all knew they can't die?"

"Don't look at me, lass, it was the whelp's idea," Gibbs said turning his head towards Will.

"Me?!" Will glared at Gibbs in shock.

"Yes, you!"

"How is this my fault?!"

"It was your idea to turn and fight!" Anamaria explained.

"The _Black Pearl _was chasing us! What do you want us to do?" Elizabeth demanded jumping into Will's defense, "Run away like cowards?!"

"That wasn't not a bad idea, love," Jack commented.

"Shut up, Jack!"

"No!" Kelsey spoke up boldly, "Jack's right. If y'all didn't choose to fight, we would all still be alive with a ship in one piece. But now look at it!" Everyone turned to the half sunken ship of the _Interceptor. _

"You know the ship doesn't look bad at all, love," Jack shrugged.

Anamaria glared at him as if he said something stupid, "Are you kidding me?! It's sinking! You owe me another ship, Jack!"

"Love, think about this. Once we're all free from this mess, we can pick up what's left from the ship, and put it back together again. What do ye say to that?" Suddenly, the _Interceptor _exploded into a billion pieces, and they were flying all over the ocean. Everyone especially Jack knew nothing could fix that ship now.

"I don't think glue and duct tape can fix that, Jack," Kelsey said sadly. She was watching the ship slowly sank, until there was nothing left.

Anamaria was staring at Jack angrily, before crying out, "This. Is. All. YOUR FAULT!" Suddenly, everyone was now bickering at each other.

"Hey!" Pintel cried for their attention, but they didn't hear him. "HEY!" He said loudly, but everyone's bickering was overpowering Pintel's voice. BANG! Everyone looked at Pintel, who shot his pistol in the air, "SHUT IT! ALL OF YOU!" He shouted as he pointed his pistol at them. "Now!" Pintel was walking across the deck, looking at every member of Jack's crew in the eye, "If any of you as much as thinks the word_ parlay_, I'll have your guts for garters."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Barbossa, who was looking confident of his plan working. "You're never going to get away with this, Barbossa!" Elizabeth cried.

Barbossa and his crew looked at Elizabeth with a smirk on their face and started laughing. Barbossa marched to Elizabeth and grabbed her shoulders, "Welcome back, Miss! You and your sister took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor. Ha! Ha! Ha!" He cut the rope that was holding Jack and his crew together, pulled Elizabeth's hair towards him, and pushed her to his crew. Their hands were all over Elizabeth, who was screaming in protest.

"ELIZABETH!" Will screamed worriedly. He wanted to march over there and rescue Elizabeth right now. With that in mind, he ran through the broken rope and faced the captain of _the Black Pearl_, "BARBOSSA!" Will cried for his attention.

Barbossa and everyone looked at Will, not sure what he was doing. Pintel was about to pull his pistol out and aim it at Will, but Will beat him to it. Will physically grabbed Pintel's pistol from him, and aimed it at Barbossa, "She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?!" Barbossa demanded.

"She goes free!" Will repeated.

Barbossa stood there, forming a smug look on his face, "Go ahead, boy. Shoot! We can't die."

Kelsey looked over at Jack, who pleaded to Will, "Don't do anything stupid."

Will looked at his pirate buddies and Kelsey, who were curious to know what he was going to do. Will turned and jumped on a rail, facing Barbossa once again, "You can't!" Then he pointed the gun to his neck, "I can!"

Elizabeth obviously wanted to intervene, but the pirates were holding her back. Kelsey groaned, knowing that Will was going to do that, "And he did something stupid."

Jack nodded, "Aye."

Barbossa was staring at Will, dumbfounded by his action, "Who are you?"

Jack intervened and stepped in front of Barbossa, "No one! He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though, eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner!" Will answered boldly. Once Will said his name, Jack's face fell and slowly walked back to his crew and Kelsey. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!"

Kelsey looked at Jack, who was disappointed that Will did something stupid, but more disappointed that his plan didn't work. Kelsey felt bad for Jack, so she patted his back sympathetically, "There. There, Jack. We all know your plan wasn't going to work anyway."

Jack frowned and glared at Kelsey, "Thanks, love. I needed somebody to tell me that."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti cried out.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, _No, you idiot!_

"On my word do as I say!" Will ordered, "Or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

Barbossa paused, thinking about Will's threat, until he gave in, "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will shouted automatically.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Will looked at Jack and, who was pointing at himself. Kelsey was praying to herself, _Please let Will save me. Please let Will save me!_

"And the crew!" Will added, "the crew are not to be harmed."

Kelsey smiled on the inside, relieved that she'll be alive for another day. However, she felt bad for Jack, because Jack was the captain and not the crew.

Barbossa took a few steps toward Will and showed off his yellow teeth, "Agreed!"

Kelsey turned back to Jack, who's face fell in disappointment. She smiled at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack sighed, "Not your fault, darling. It's not your fault that dear ol' William is the worst negotiator, I've ever seen."

"On the bright side, we're still alive in one piece, and I survived a day of piracy!"

"Who cares about that?!" Jack snapped, "Will could've promised the _Pearl _to me."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Must everything always be about you and your bloody ship?"

After long minutes before arriving close to another island, the crew released Elizabeth and tied Kelsey, Will, and Jack's crew together. Just as Barbossa promised, Elizabeth will go free, but not exactly what Will had in mind.

"Go on, Poppet, go!" Pintel shouted at Elizabeth, "Walk the plank!"

"Seriously," Kelsey mumbled, "Why do they always choose the plank? It is so overdone!"

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will snapped angrily. Barbossa glared at Will sternly. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa snapped, "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa's crew laughed wickedly at Will, who was now gagged to keep him from speaking. Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth with a smirk, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?

"Aye!" Barbossa's crew agreed.

Barbossa took a step toward Elizabeth and held his hand out, "So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Elizabeth turned to face Barbossa in disgust, before she began taking off her red dress.

Jack turned to a pirate, trying to be on his good side, "I always liked you." The pirate's only response was a growl, and that caused Kelsey to chuckle quietly.

_Face it, Jack_, Kelsey thought to herself, _You're not getting out of this one. Not this time. _Then, she groaned in disgust, when she heard the pirates whistling as Elizabeth took off her dress and threw it at Barbossa.

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth said to Barbossa viciously before turning away from him.

Barbossa turned around and pressed the dress against his face, "Ooh, it's still warm." Barbossa tossed the dress to the crew, who were laughing. Kelsey rolled her eyes at the disgusting crew.

Elizabeth began walking toward the end of the plank. "Off you go!" a pirate screamed out, "Come on!" At the end of the plank, Elizabeth stood there facing the water and not jumping. One pirate was getting too impatient. "Too long!" Bo'sun said as he stomped on the plank that started shaking, causing Elizabeth to fall in the water. The pirates cheered happily when one prisoner fell off the plank, now it was someone else's turn.

Jack smiled halfway, until it was his turn to walk the plank. Before he stepped on the plank, he faced his rival one more time, "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

Barbossa put his arm around Jack and smiled, "Jack... Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip._" _Jack and Barbossa looked at the island ahead of them.

Jack turned back to Barbossa, "I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." Barbossa pulled at his sword and pointed at Jack, "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack pointed out.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward," Barbossa ordered as he put his sword away. A pirate stepped forward and brought the pistol to Barbossa.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself!" Barbossa threw the pistol into the sea. Jack stared at the ocean before jumping in after his pistol. The crew cheered loudly again, once their former captain fell overboard... again.

Barbossa glared at the crew with a sinister grin, before ordering, "Lock 'em all in the brig! I'll decide what to do with them later." Each crew member of Barbossa's grabbed each prisoner's arm and lead them all to a small brig.

Everyone inside the brig didn't sit down except Kelsey, who was too crowded and hated people to come near her personal space. She sat down in the back corner of the brig and was hold her knees close to her chest. "You know..." Kelsey began as everyone turned to see what Kelsey was going to say, "I think I'm going to miss Jack."

"Miss Kelsey, he fell overboard ten seconds ago," Gibbs said, "You can't possibly miss him already."

"I know, but you gotta admit we would miss him a little bit, right?"

Everyone turned away from Kelsey before mumbling, "Aye, I guess..."

Kelsey looked up at Will, who was standing right next to her, "Just out of curiosity, Will..."

Will looked down at Kelsey, wondering what her question was, "Yes?"

"W-Why didn't you mention Jack in your demands?"

Will leaned his back against the wall and slid down to the ground, "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Kelsey put her hands up, "because as long as I'm safe and alive, I'm okay with anything..." Kelsey looked at Will, "But I'm curious."

Will sighed, "Because I trusted him. I believed in him, but then I found out that he was going to trade me for a bloody ship!"

"Will-"

"And I trusted _you,"_ Will pointed at Kelsey while showing a sad look on his face.

Kelsey pointed at herself while looking at Will in shock, "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Will snapped angrily, "You knew that Jack had been planning this from the beginning! Didn't you?"

Kelsey wanted to deny, but he knew that she knew. So the jig was up for Kelsey. She nodded, "Yeah, I did, but-"

"Why didn't you warn me about him?"

"I don't know!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Will, I swear! I don't know! Everything we've been through! We were lost at sea, and we're trying to get back to the ship. That's all we could think about."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know, Will." Kelsey looked at Will, forming an angry look on her face, "Speaking of trust, I trusted _you_ too! Once we set foot on that island, you left me and Jack with pirates! How could you do that to me?"

"Kelsey, I-"

"Honestly, Will, whatever you thought about my involvement with Jack, you're wrong! In case you're forgetting, I was _forced_ to be in Jack's crew. Okay? I thought Jiminy was dead! But as it turns out, Jiminy is very much alive! You're not the only that was betrayed by Jack!"

Will looked at Kelsey confusingly, "How did you know about Jiminy?"

"Jiminy found me, while Jack and I were in that island. He told me everything... How did you know that Jiminy is alive?"

"I found him locked inside Jack's drawer, while I was getting pillows for you and Jack."

"And you are telling me this now!"

"I tried to tell you on that island, but Jack took you away before I had the chance."

"Why didn't you tell the minute you'd found out?"

"Because Jack was there. I don't want him to know that I know... Hey, wait a minute, I'm not the only that keeps secrets! You didn't tell me about Jack."

"That's different!"

"How?!" Will demanded.

Kelsey paused trying to think, "Well..."

"Me not telling you about Jiminy is no different than you not telling me about Jack!"

"He's got a point, Miss Kelsey," Gibbs spoke up. Kelsey gave Gibbs the evil eyes, that caused Gibbs to turn back around. Gibbs lifted his hands up surrendering, "Just saying, lass."

Kelsey turned back to Will viciously. Then, she slowly sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry... For now on, we tell each other everything. No more secrets. Deal?" Kelsey lifted her hand up for Will's to seal the deal.

Will looked at Kelsey's hand before shaking it. Will smiled, "Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Just out of curiosity, mate," Gibbs face them, "Who is Jiminy?"

"Jiminy is Kelsey's guide," Will explained.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to him," Kelsey said as she placed her hands on her vest pockets. When she didn't feel Jiminy inside her pockets, she began to panic.

"Kelsey, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"Jiminy is not in here."

"What?!"

"He's not in my pockets!" Kelsey stood up and looked around the ground for Jiminy, but she couldn't find him.

"Where could he be?"

"I don't know! The last time I saw him, he was safely in my pocket."

"When did you put him in your pocket?" Will asked.

"Before Jack and I left the _Interceptor..." _Will and Kelsey looked at each other with their eyes widen.

"JIMINY!" Will and Kelsey cried together worriedly.

**~MDA~**

Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the island, Jack was marooned before. They both looked back at the _Pearl_, sailing away. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." As they were staring at the _Pearl_, Elizabeth and Jack both heard coughing from Jack's pocket. Jack looked down at himself and saw something moving inside his pocket.

"Jack, what is it?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Jack saw a bug climbing out of his pocket, and it wasn't just any bug. That bug was none other than Jiminy Cricket. "What in the world just happened?" Jiminy asked. Elizabeth screamed when she saw Jiminy talking. Jack glared at Elizabeth and being annoyed by her screaming. He tried to calm her down, "Hush, love, it's just a bug."

Jiminy narrowed his eyes at Jack, "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you? I have a name! Don't ever call me _bug!"_

Elizabeth stood next to Jack and stared at Jiminy in disbelief, "Am I really seeing you talk?"

Jiminy nodded, "Yes, ma'am. You must be Elizabeth Swann. Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped, "Um... Y-yes. It's a pleasure to... meet you. I-I'm sorry. Forgive me. It's- it's just that..."

"You've never seen a talking cricket before," Jiminy assumed.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I-I mean yes." Elizabeth sighed, "I'm sorry. I've been through so much, and..."

Jiminy raised his hand before reassuring her, "Not to worry, Miss Swann."

Jack picked up Jiminy to give eye level contact, "How'd you get here?"

"By your pocket, Jack."

"How'd you get in my pocket? I thought you were with the girl."

"Well, after we've swung across the ship to the _Interceptor, _I accidentally fell off of Kelsey's pocket. I tried to climb back inside, but Kelsey already took off. I looked up and saw you standing there so-"

"So you climbed inside his pocket instead," Elizabeth guessed.

Jiminy nodded, "Yes, and thank goodness that Jack jumped in the ocean. This pirate needed a bath." Jack rolled his eyes at Jiminy's comment.

"Did you know what happened, Mr. Cricket?" Elizabeth asked.

Jiminy sighed sadly, "I'm afraid so, but I'm glad that everyone is alright."

"Aye," Jack sat on the beach and got out his pistol, "For now."

"W-what do you mean for now?" Jiminy asked nervously.

"Mr. Cricket, in case you didn't notice," Elizabeth gestured the beach, "We're in an island without food, water, nor shelter!"

"That's not true, love," Jack disagreed, "We have plenty of food, and shade, and most importantly... rum!"

"Where?" Elizabeth demanded.

"In a special place, love," Jack answered simply, when he analyzed his gun, "To be honest, this place isn't that bad at all."

Elizabeth was staring at Jack as he was cleaning his pistol, "If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay."

Jiminy and Jack stared at Elizabeth as if she was talking crazy. "Miss Swann?!" Jiminy cried in shock, "What are you saying?"

Jack, however, was calm as ever, "Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes angrily at Jack before saying viciously, "You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship!"

Jiminy sighed, "Oh great. Not this conversation again."

Jack groaned, "Why does everyone assumed I'm trading Will off for my ship?" He stared at Elizabeth before saying gently, "Look, Miss Swann, I told this to Kelsey, and now I'm telling this to you... We could use a ship, but the fact is I was going to _not_ tell Barbossa about bloody William in exchange for a ship. As long as he doesn't know about bloody Will, I have something to bargain with! Which now no one has! Thanks to bloody stupid Will for doing something STUPID!"

Elizabeth's face soften a little and lowered her head. "Oh," she said weakly.

"Oh!" Jack mocked her as he stood up and put his pistol away.

"But what did you mean when you said F_or now, _Jack_?"_ Jiminy asked nervously, "We can't die in this island! Kelsey needs me! Will needs us!"

"Mr. Cricket is right," Elizabeth agreed, "Will risked his life to save all of us!"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned away from them, "Ha!"

Elizabeth picked up Jiminy and followed Jack behind. "We have to do something!" Jiminy cried, "We have to get out of this ISLAND!"

Jack turned back around and shooed them away, "Off you go then. Let me know how that turns out." Jack continued walking through the trees, but Elizabeth followed him while carrying Jiminy.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?!" Elizabeth asked Jack, "So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Jack turned around again to face Elizabeth, "To what point and purpose, young missy?! The _Black Pearl_ is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely... Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you two can reach him." Jack walked towards the tree trunks and knocked on them like a door.

Elizabeth wasn't giving up yet. She faced Jack behind the trees to get his attention, "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company." She followed Jack, when he took four steps and jumped up and down on the sand a few times. "You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot!" Elizabeth grabbed Jack's shoulders to face her, "Are you the pirate, I've read about or not?" Jack didn't answer at first. He just kept ignoring Jiminy and Elizabeth's annoying voices.

"If I may, Jack..." Jiminy cleared his throat before looking up at Jack intently, "How did you escape the last time, you were marooned here?"

Jack placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and sighed, "Last time... I was here a grand total of three days, all right?"

"Three days?!" Jiminy cried in shock, "How did you survive?"

"Well, my little buggy friend, last time..." Jack opened a secret cellar door and stepped inside, "The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably, have Miss Swann's bloody friend, Norrington, to thank for that." Jack came out of the cellar, holding two bottles of rum.

"So that's it then?!" Elizabeth asked in disappointment, "That's the secret GRAND adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

Jack stood there for moment before facing Elizabeth with a shrug, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love._" _Jack walked away, but handed one bottle of rum to Elizabeth. She stared at the bottle for a few moments before looking back at Jack, who was walking back to the beach.

"You're not going to drink that, are you?" Jiminy asked, "I mean, do you have any idea, how long that bottle was in that cellar?"

"Of course not, Mr. Cricket," Elizabeth answered as she laid her eyes on the bottle, "Being drunk is the last thing in my mind."

"Good," Jiminy sighed with relief, "So... do you have an idea how to get out of this island?"

Elizabeth sighed sadly, "I don't know. Do you?"

"Well... the only idea, I have in mind is to signal a passing ship."

"But how?"

"Maybe when a ship passes by, we'll use Jack's pistol."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. That won't work at all. Jack would never agree to waste his shot."

"Oh..." Jiminy sat down on Elizabeth's hand, "You're right. Now I got nothing, but I'll think of another plan soon."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, before walking back to the beach. They both saw Jack looking calm as ever and enjoying a bottle of rum. Elizabeth walked pass Jack as she dropped the rum bottle next to him. Jack glanced at the bottle, he gave to Elizabeth, before facing her and Jiminy, "So..." Elizabeth stood in front of Jack again, "Is there any truth to those stories?"

Jack stood up and faced Elizabeth, "Truth?" He pulled up one sleeve that revealed a scar on his arm. Jack pulled up another sleeve, revealing a long scar that compressed into the flesh of his arm. Lastly, he tugged his shirt, until his chest showed two bullet wounds. "No truth at all." Jack sat back down.

Jiminy and Elizabeth stood there flabbergasted at what they just saw. "Wow... I have no idea, Jack," Jiminy said quietly.

"Those are consequences for being a pirate, bug..." Jack's eyes laid on the ocean, "We stay about a month maybe more... Keep your weather eye on passing ships, but I doubt there will be any." Jack finished his sentence by taking a sip from his drink.

"I'm worried about Will," Elizabeth said.

"I'm also worried about everyone from _the Pearl," _Jiminy added, "Now we have to do something. We can't just sit here and die!"

Jack raised his hand, "Oi! You're absolutely right, bug."

"It's Jiminy!" Jiminy snapped angrily.

Jack waved dismissing his comment, "Whatever. We must do something."

"What do we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Simple, love," Jack answered her question by rolling a bottle of rum to Elizabeth. The bottle rolled all the way to Elizabeth's feet. Elizabeth picked up the bottle and stared at it.

"Now Elizabeth, don't let Jack peer pressure you," Jiminy warned her, by being Elizabeth's conscience.

Elizabeth didn't respond to Jiminy, but she did sat down next to Jack while staring at the bottle.

"Here's to William," Jack made a toast before taking another sip.

Elizabeth opened the bottle and sniffed inside, being curious to know what rum taste liked. "_Drink up me hearties, yo ho," _she sang quietly before taking a long sip.

Jack looked over at her curiously, "What was that, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth corrected him, "Nothing... It's just a song, I used to sing as a child. I'd actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Wasn't exciting to be kidnapped by a dozen pirates, Miss Swann?" Jiminy asked, being disappointed that Elizabeth took a sip from that alcohol.

Elizabeth scowled and sighed, "No."

Jack stared at Elizabeth, until he started speaking, "Let's hear it."

Elizabeth glared at Jack, "What?"

"The song. Let's hear it."

"No."

"Come on. We got the time. Let's have it."

"No! I have to have a lot more to drink."

Jiminy looked at Elizabeth with his eyes wide in shock, "Miss Swann, no!" He tried to talk her out of drinking some more, but Jack was peer pressuring her.

"How much more?" Jack asked curiously as he took a sip from his own bottle.

A few hours later, it was nighttime. A fire was built, Jiminy found his own shelter to sleep, Jack and Elizabeth had a couple drinks until they were drunk. Jiminy shook his head at Elizabeth in disappointment, before he tried to go to sleep. However, he couldn't sleep, because all he heard was Jack and Elizabeth's off-key singing. Elizabeth finally agreed to teach Jack the pirate's song by drinking lots of rum.

They danced around the campfire and singing, "_Yo Ho! Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me. __We kindle and char inflame and ignite! __Drink up me hearties, yo ho! __We burn up the city we're really a fright! __Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"_

Jiminy was getting really annoyed by that song and his companions' singing. When he officially had enough, "QUIET!" he shouted, "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Jack and Elizabeth ignored Jiminy by singing louder than usual, "_We're rascals, scoundrels villains, and knaves! __Drink up me hearties yo ho! We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"_

"I love this song!" Jack declared happily as he locked arms with Elizabeth and spun around. Elizabeth was laughing and stood there, looking at Jack, who looked like he was about to pass out. "Really bad eggs!" Jack cried dizzily as he fell on the sand. He took Elizabeth's arm and pulled her down next to him. "When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"If we ever find the crew," Jiminy muttered, trying to fall asleep.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" Elizabeth added.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world! Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel, and a hull, and a deck, and sails that's what a ship needs; but what a ship is... What the _Black Pearl_ really is... is freedom."

"Jack," Elizabeth leaned her head against Jack's shoulder, "it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and stared at her, "Oh, yes." Then, he placed his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think." Elizabeth looked at Jack's hand and noticed it was on her shoulder. "The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow?" Elizabeth sat up and faced Jack.

"Hm?"

"I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

Jack smirked at her, "I know exactly what you mean, love." Then, he curled his mustache upwards.

Elizabeth half smiled as she lifted her bottle of rum for a toast, "To freedom."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth's bottle that was half empty, before looking at Elizabeth, "To the _Black _ _Pearl." _Jack and Elizabeth clicked their bottles as they continued drinking. Jack leaned his back against the sand with the bottle in his mouth, until he lost consciousness.

Jiminy looked up and saw that Elizabeth and Jack were passed out on the sand. "Finally, I can now get some sleep." Suddenly, he heard an explosion, causing him to sat up from his leaf bed. He saw the campfire flamed higher and also noticed a rum bottle burning beside it. That was when an idea formed inside Jiminy's mind. They will get out of this island sooner than Jack thought.

**~MDA~**

In the brig of the _Black Pearl,_ Pintel and Ragetti were swabbing the floor, while Jack's crew was still in the brig. Kelsey was asleep on Will's lap, snoring lightly. Will was rubbing Kelsey's head for comfort.

"Awwk, shiver me timbers," Mr. Cotton's parrot said.

"Cotton here says you missed a bit," Gibbs said to Pintel, who attempted to hit Gibbs with his mop, but it only caused a big bang. BANG!

Kelsey bolted up from Will's lap and wide awake, "W-What happened?!"

"Don't worry, lass," Gibbs said, "Just a racket coming from a big fat pirate." BANG! Pintel sneered at Gibbs and hit the brig with his mop again.

Kelsey yawned, "What time is it?"

"Early," Marty answered.

"How early?"

"Really early."

"Oh," Kelsey yawned as she stood up and leaned against the cage, "The floor I slept on was uncomfortable."

"Uh, Kelsey," Will said as he stretched his leg muscles.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't sleep on the floor. You slept on me."

Kelsey glared at Will confusingly, "Really?"

Will nodded, "Yeah. I didn't want to wake you, so I let you sleep on my lap."

"Aw... thank you, but you were uncomfortable... n-no offense."

Will sighed, "It's fine. Your head put my legs asleep."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Kelsey pushed through the crew to get to the front of the brig, "Excuse me?"

Ragetti looked up at Kelsey with one eye, while cleaning his wooden eye, "Yes?"

Kelsey took a step back and being crept out by Ragett's one eye. She shivered in disgust, "Um... When are we getting out of this jail cell?"

"The boy will be leaving soon," Pintel explained as he pointed his mop at Will.

"What about me? I'm getting claustrophobic in here."

BANG! Pintel answered her by hitting the brig with his mop again, "Get back, Miss Taylor!"

"Huh?" Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion, "What did you call me?"

"Your last name," Ragetti said, "He called you by your last name."

"... OH!" Kelsey nodded, "Right. Taylor. My last name is Taylor. Right."

"Why you ask that?" Pintel asked.

"Huh?"

"You should know what your last name is."

"Yeah... I know. It's just I get all confusing in mornings."

"No, you don't," Will disagreed, "You get cranky in mornings."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at Will, before hitting his arm.

"Ow!" Will yelped in pain as he rubbed his arm, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Kelsey hissed viciously.

"Hey!" Pintel cried angrily, "Your last name ain't Taylor!"

Kelsey shrugged and leaned against the cell, "Okay. It isn't."

"Why'd you lie?!" Ragetti demanded.

"Because I don't give my last name to evil people."

Being afraid for Kelsey, he stepped in beside Kelsey, trying to change the subject, "You knew my father? William Turner?"

Pintel turned his attention to Will, "Ol' Bootstrap Bill?" He nodded, "We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed..." Pintel narrowed his eye and used his death tone of voice, "and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter," Ragetti commented.

"Good man," Gibbs added.

Pintel continued his tale, "Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all," Ragetti repeated after Pintel, before saying "Tell him what Barbossa did."

Pintel looked over at Ragetti. "I'm telling the story!" Pintel snapped angrily before turning back Will, "So what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."

"Bootstraps' bootstraps," Ragetti repeated after Pintel.

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic."

"How sad," Kelsey said, "Being killed for standing up for the people, he cares about. He is a good man. Now I know why everyone thought I'm the daughter of Bootstrap Bill."

"Daughter?!" another voice cried out. Everyone looked over and saw Barbossa coming down stairs. He pushed Pintel and Ragetti out of his way and narrowed his eyes at Kelsey, who was officially terrified. "Your father is Bootstrap Bill?"

"What?!" Kelsey shook her head, "No! No!" Then, everyone from Jack's crew and Will were backing her up and telling Barbossa that Kelsey wasn't a Turner.

"Quiet!" Barbossa ordered, but their voices overpowered his voice. So, Barbossa pulled out his pistol and shot it in the air, that captured everyone's attention. "Now! You mean to tell me that little whelp!" Barbossa pointed at Will while laying his eyes at Kelsey, "is just another deceiving soul, who claims to be a TURNER?!"

Will and Kelsey shook their heads, disagreeing with his logic, "No! No! No!"

"You got the right one, Barbossa!" Will cried, "My name is Will Turner!"

"Listen to him!" Kelsey pleaded, fearing for life now, "I'm not a Turner! I'm just a regular, pirate girl."

"If you are not a Turner," Barbossa said in a harsh tone, "then how come I heard you calling yourself the daughter of Bootstrap Bill?"

Kelsey's eyes grew wide in shock, "No! No! No! You heard what I said out of context! What I _really_ said was 'Now I know why people _thought _I'm the daughter of Bootstrap Bill', I never said I _am_ the daughter of Bootstrap Bill!"

"Ha! Unlikely story."

"It's true!" Kelsey insisted, before turning to the two stupid pirates, "Tell him! Tell him what I said!"

Barbossa turned around and faced Pintel and Ragetti. Pintel pointed at her and said, "She said that she ain't a Taylor!"

"Aye, she said she ain't a Taylor," Ragetti nodded in agreement.

Kelsey gasped before she thought to herself, _Oh crap! I'm so screwed!_

"Did you say that?" Barbossa demanded.

Kelsey paused for moment being careful about what she was going to say, "Well... yeah, but-"

"Then you lied!"

"Well, I didn't-"

"You lied about not being a Turner!"

"No! I didn't lie about that!"

"You lied about your last name, and you refused to tell me your real one. You're a pirate, and you have your father's resemblance. If you really are a Turner, then your explanations make sense."

"No, I don't Bootstrap! People back home say I resembled like my mom!"

"You just can't stop lying, can you?" Pintel asked.

Kelsey screamed out in frustration as she laid her head against the bars.

"Listen!" Will jumped in for Kelsey's defense, "Kelsey may lied about who she is before, but her last name isn't Turner. That's _my_ name!"

"Well, I going to spill somebody's blood today," Barbossa said, "whether it's both you or not!"

Kelsey gasped and began to panic, "Oh my gosh!" Kelsey sat down and breathed rapidly, "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"Take my blood!" Will said, "You don't need hers too."

"Yes!" Kelsey stood up and pointed at Will, "Take his blood! Don't take mine! HIS! Not mine!"

Barbossa looked at both them, then gave them an evil smirk, "Actually... the more the merrier!" Barbossa tossed the keys to Ragetti, "Bring them both!"

Kelsey and Will looked each other with fear in their eyes. They were going to die now, and no one could rescue them.

**~MDA~**

During what happened at the _Pearl, _Jiminy woke from his leafy bed and saw Jack and Elizabeth still asleep on the sand. The campfire, everyone made last night, was smoking but had no flames. Jiminy remembered his plan. He hopped off his leaf bed and ran towards sleeping Elizabeth.

Jiminy tapped Elizabeth's cheek, trying to wake her up, "Miss Swann! Wake up! Get up, Miss Swann!" Jiminy heard her moan a little, but was still asleep. He had to try a different approach. Jiminy climbed on Elizabeth's head and leaned in toward her ear before screaming out, "MISS SWANN, GET UP!"

Elizabeth bolted up and gasped. Then, she was holding her head tightly, "Ow! Mr. Cricket, why did you do that?"

"I had to wake you up."

"Why?!" Elizabeth demanded.

"Because I need your help."

Elizabeth moaned in pain, suffering her first hangover, "Ah... W-What just happened?"

"Well, Barbossa marooned us on this island. Then, you and Jack started drinking, singing, dancing, and talking crazy."

Elizabeth moaned again, "My head hurts."

"I warned you, Miss Swann. I warned you not to take that drink, but did you listen to me? No!"

"Ow!" Elizabeth was holding her head and wincing in pain, "Must you talk that loud?"

"Um..." Jiminy looked up at her with confusion, "I wasn't talking loudly. I think the alcohol is getting to you."

Elizabeth moaned again in pain, "Okay... You said you wanted my help. Why couldn't you wake up Jack? He's used to waking up this way."

"Because he's going to be against my idea."

"Your idea about what?"

"Getting out of this island."

Elizabeth looked down at Jiminy, "You know how we can get out of this island?"

Jiminy nodded, "Yes, when I saw that campfire, it hit me! We have to make a signal so big, nobody couldn't ignore it."

"How?"

"What we need to do is burn everything! Everything we had left!"

Elizabeth turned around and spotted sleeping Jack, "Captain Sparrow won't be happy about it."

"That's his problem! We need to get out of here! Don't you?"

Elizabeth wanted to leave to rescue Will. So she turned back to Jiminy and nodded, "I'm in."

Jiminy smiled at her answer, "Good. First, let's burn the most flammable thing on this island." Jiminy smirked at two rum bottles, that was lying on the sandy ground.

After long minutes, Elizabeth got everything out from Jack's secret cellar burned them. The campfire was getting higher, smokier, and having bigger flames. "Do you think that's enough?" Elizabeth asked Jiminy.

"Well, if we're lucky," Jiminy said, "the trees might catch the flames. That would make bigger fire."

"I hope a ship will come soon," Elizabeth tossed another crate, that caused the campfire to burst into bigger flames. Elizabeth and Jiminy ducked down, feeling the heat fromt eh fire.

"No!" a voice cried, "Not good! Stop! Not good!" Elizabeth and Jiminy turned to see Jack running toward them looking really upset. "What are you two think you're doing?!" Jack demanded, "You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, Jack," Jiminy said in a harsh tone, "That disgusting liquid, they call a drink, is history!"

"Why is the rum gone?!"

Elizabeth turned to face Jack angrily, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?!"

"But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth sighed as she sat down on the sand and stared at the horizon, "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

"Don't be angry, Jack," Jiminy said, "We're going to be rescued soon."

"I don't care about that! I'm angry that you burned my joy! RUM!"

"Jack, it's just a drink," Elizabeth said.

"Just a drink?" Jack said in an irritated tone, "Just a drink?! It is not just a drink, Missy! That was the key to my survival!"

"You call that filthy drink your survival?!" Jiminy said as if Jack said something dumb, "That is the most absurd thing, I've ever heard!"

Jack was so infuriated by them, he pulled out his pistol and aimed at them. However, after he thought of them dead when the royal navy arrived, it was best to put it away. Jack stomped away from the girl and the bug.

Jiminy looked at Jack, feeling a little sympathy toward him, "Do you think a ship will come?"

"Of course, who wouldn't noticed that?" Elizabeth gestured the campfire that was now burning the palm trees.

"That is true, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth looked over at Jiminy and smiled, "Mr. Cricket, I would very much like it if you call me Elizabeth."

Jiminy smiled at Elizabeth, "I will be happy to call that name, if you call me by my first name. It's Jiminy."

"Jiminy? Alright, Jiminy. Now, I want to thank you."

"For what, Elizabeth?"

"For not giving up. Finding a way to get out of this dreadful island, while I was drunk."

"Well, I have to leave. I need to reunite with Kelsey."

Elizabeth glared at Jiminy curiously, "Just... who exactly is Kelsey?"

"Oh, Kelsey is... not from here. She's here to find where her sister is."

"Oh... Well, I hope she finds her sister soon. I heard Will mentioned her name, but we never actually met."

"Yes, you did."

"How?"

"I saw her sitting next to you at the _Interceptor._ I saw you two lifting a large mast up."

Elizabeth gasped, "That girl. Kelsey... That was her?" Jiminy nodded. Elizabeth smiled, "She helped me free Will, and I never had the chance to thank her for it."

"Maybe, you will."

Elizabeth looked at the horizon and noticed something big and white on the ocean, "Wait... what is that?"

Jiminy followed her gaze, but he didn't see anything, "See what?"

"That! Don't you see it?" Elizabeth pointed at the white thing on the horizon.

Jiminy looked at where Elizabeth was pointing, and understood what she meant, "Oh, that." Jiminy squinted his eyes to figure it out what it was, until it came closer to their island. Jiminy realized what the object, "Elizabeth!" He cried happily, "That's a ship!"

"What?!"

"A SHIP! A SHIP, I TELL YOU! We're saved! WE'RE SAVED!"

Elizabeth smiled widely as she stood up and jumped up and down, "Yes, we're saved!" She waved her arms back and forth, getting the ship's attention, "HELP! HELP! OVER HERE!"

Jiminy joined in the call for help as well, "OVER HERE! GUYS! THIS WAY! HELP!"

Meanwhile, Jack was walking across the beach, and he was imitating Elizabeth, "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you-" He turned around and shouted, "Well it BLOODY is now!" He turned back around and muttered to himself, "I can't believe those whelps, taking away my second love... Rum!"

Jack was now imitating Jiminy too, _"_You call that filthy drink, your survival. That's an absurd thing I've ever heard! WELL, YOU'RE ABUSRD, BUG!" He shouted, "I should've squashed you when I had the chance." He stopped his temper tantrum, when he spotted a ship sailing closer to the island. "There'll be no living with her after this."

Without hesitating, he ran away from the sight and into the trees. "Okay... This is not what I had in me mind. I can't let them catch me. I must be lost, and they won't find me..." Jack smirked at himself, "Oi, that's catchy. Captain Jack Sparrow, Lost Pirate. Disappeared without a trace, when he was about to be captured by the bloody navy."

Coming back to reality, Jack turned around and faced a tall palm with lots of leave. He smiled and began climbing up the tree. However, he had a hard time pulling himself up the tree, since there were no branches to hold onto. He lost his grip around the tree and fell on his back, landing on the grass, "Oi."

"Over here!" a male voice cried, Jack didn't recognized, "I thought I saw something in the trees!"

Jack figured out that the voice was from the ship, he saw. Jack groaned in frustration, "Oi... There goes being a lost pirate," Jack kicked rock in frustration, but the rock flipped opened, revealing a button inside.

Jack looked at the button curiously as he squatted down in front of it. He didn't know why a red button was here in this island. He never seen anything like that, the last time he was here. With that in mind, Jack slowly pressed the button. Jack froze as he waited something to happen. But he didn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary. Jack groaned, thinking that there was no hope for him.

Jack stood up from the sandy ground and turned around to see something out of the ordinary. Jack saw a rainbow spiral inside a tree trunk. Jack furrowed his brows, finding that spiral odd, "That's interesting." Jack picked up stick next to him and walked closer to the spiral. Once his stick touched the spiral, it immediately left Jack's hand and went inside the spiral. Jack figured out that it was magic portal. At first, Jack was happy that he found his escape, but the question was where will the portal take him to. Somewhere dangerous? Or maybe somewhere pleasant?"

"Come on!" Jack whirled around and heard another male voice coming closer. With no time to spare, Jack ran inside the portal, before it disappeared. Once it was gone, the two redcoat soldiers arrived to find nothing here.

"Huh?" a solider named Murtogg looked around in confusion.

"What exactly did you see, Murtogg?" another soldier named Mullroy asked.

"I thought I saw something up in the trees."

"Saw what?" Mullroy demanded impatiently.

"I-I don't know."

"Oh. You saw something, but you didn't know what it is."

"Yes."

Mullroy rolled his eyes, "Oh brother. You probably saw a stupid monkey. They climb trees, you know." Mullroy turned around and about to leave this scene.

Murtogg shook his head, "No. I don't think that was a monkey. I think it was something bigger than that."

"Well, what do you think it could be then? A gorilla?"

Murtogg shrugged, "I don't know. I thought I saw someone."

"Well, look around you! Do you see a human being here?"

Murtogg looked around the area before looking at his friend, "No."

"Exactly. I think you saw a monkey climbing a tree," Mullroy turned around and left the area along with Murtogg.

**A/N: What land do you think Jack is heading to next? Will he, Elizabeth, and Jiminy rescue Will and Kelsey on time? Review! I know that I've updated this chapter early and not on the regular weekend, but I have a reason. I'm leaving this weekend to a place with no internet connection. So, I decided to update this story now. **

**For the HatMG fans. I know I haven't updated a new episode, but I have my reasons.**

**1. School**

**2. Thanksgiving holiday coming up**

**3. I'm a procrastinator**

**I probably won't update on regular bases, but it doesn't mean I won't write the story ever. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**For the MDA fans, thank you Schoolie, AL19, grapejuice101, rosetree, asianriceeater, DisneyFreak-Lover, Mewterra13 for reviewing.**

**Response to reviews...**

**rosetree: I'm definitely going to do the Hercules movie. It's my favorite movie as well.**

**DisneyFreak-Lover: That's a great idea. I wanted to include a few more Disney princesses in this story. I'll think about that.**


End file.
